


Chronicles

by BurningPhoenixX7



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPhoenixX7/pseuds/BurningPhoenixX7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories come in different forms, many tales tell of different times and place, and imagination can go beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Cat and I

**Author's Note:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Friendship/Romance  
> Characters: Lightning and Noctis  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: His mother handed her down to him as a present when he was young. Their friendship was like no other; they both knew they were different from others, that was what made them close.

Noctis sighed as he sat back comfortably on his couch in the living room. Today was the weekend so there was nothing for him to do but to kick back and relax at home, unless the gang decided to call up suddenly and invite him to a party of some sort.

As he flipped through the channels, he felt something silky and soft brush against his bare foot.

Noctis looked down and grinned lightly at the white cat at on the floor. He bent over to pick her up and stroked her head. The cat was pure white all over except for her left paw which was pure black. The cat’s sharp blue eyes stared back at Noctis’ dark ones.  
The feline purred and slipped out of her owner’s grip to sit on the armrest of the couch. Noctis chuckled at how dignified she looked.

“You’ve always acted like a queen, haven’t you Lightning?” He said to the cat.

The feline looked at him and blinked, her tail swishing slightly. “Come here, kitty.” Noctis coaxed, patting his lap. Lightning meowed stubbornly and licked her paw, intending to reject the young man’s invitation. Pouting, Noctis scratched her favorite spot behind her ear. “Come on now, be good.”

Lightning meowed again and locked her other paw.

Noctis shook his head and just sat back, turning his attention back to the television. After a while, he felt a small weight on his legs and looked down to see Lightning settling down on his lap; she was purring as well. He grinned and scratched her head affectionately. “I knew you would not be able to resist for long.” The cat on his lap growled in a warning tone, making Noctis laugh a bit. “No need to get grumpy. You’re a good girl…” He scratched her chin.

The cat grumbled and nipped his hand gently in retaliation then hopped down onto the floor.

“Shut it, Noctis.”

“What? I was just playing with you, Light.”

Noctis shifted until he was lying down on the couch. He picked Lightning up and placed her on his stomach. The cat purred as she circled around a bit then lay down, earning a smile from her human friend.  
“You know…we’re at home. You don’t have to stay in that form all day.” He stroked the cat’s head lovingly, making her purr louder. “Change back.” Noctis said quietly. Lightning huffed and pawed at Noctis’ chest stubbornly. “Come on. What will it take for you to change back?” “I don’t feel like it today…”

“Why not? No one can see you transform.” Noctis insisted.

Lightning meowed. “Not right now…” “Please? I’ll double your servings of wet cat food.” Noctis coaxed with a grin; he knew Lightning would not be able to resist that kind of offer, she just loved to eat when she felt like it.

“Crafty aren’t you?” Lightning said with a knowing smirk.

Noctis chuckled. “So, will you change back?” “… Fine. Only because you’re offering to double the amount of dinner I get tonight. The cat hopped off his torso and landed gracefully on the floor. Noctis sat up and watched as the cat went to stand on her hind legs was instantly replaced with the image of a young woman about Noctis’ age.

Her hair was smooth and soft-looking with the color of strawberry-blonde. Her eyes were a light blue and were just as sharp as the cat’s. She was tall and her body was slim and well-built, toned to perfection. Her arms sported strong biceps and her legs were long and just as built as the rest of her body.

Noctis grinned and got up from the couch to move closer to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That’s better.”

Lightning rolled her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against Noctis’. He groaned in content at the affection. “Hopefully doubling your servings of wet cat food will keep you away from the caviar for today.” He joked.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you bribe me to make me transform or just to keep me away from the caviar?” “To make you transform, of course. I just find it funny whenever you somehow managed to get into the caviar collection as a cat.”  
“Those delicately salted and seasoned fish eggs are hard to resist, especially for a cat. You should know that.” Yes, but you’re not really a cat, are you?” Noctis smirked.

“Fine,” Lightning groaned, “A cat who isn’t really a cat.”

Noctis laughed, the sound was like music to Lightning’s keen and sensitive ears. She blushed at how he sounded surprisingly melodious to her. “Okay then, how about this. Stay this way for the whole weekend, join me for dinner tomorrow night, and in return I’ll add in caviar into your food, but just for this weekend.” Noctis offered.

The strawberry-blonde chuckled.

“Are you that desperate to keep me in human form?” “I like it when you’re in human form. You look…amazing.” Noctis blushed, realizing what he had just said and cleared this throat awkwardly. “I…have to remember to thank Mom for giving you to me as a birthday present when I was a kid. I have to admit, you were cute as a little white kitten.”

This time, Lightning was the one who blushed. “Tch. Right. Whatever you say…” “No really, you were. You looked adorable rolling around on the floor while playing with that ball of yarn Mom threw at you when you got the chance to hop out of your box. Plus your rose-shaped ribbon made you look…cuddly.” Noctis admitted with a little laugh.

“… I’m _not_ cuddly.” Lightning said seriously.

Noctis tightened his embrace and nuzzled her neck and shoulder. “No, you’re like that when you’re with me. I’m grateful…” Lightning flushed and swallowed as Noctis laid gentle kisses on her shoulder before he laid his head there. “So, what do you say about that dinner tomorrow night?”

“You are a sneak bastard, aren’t you, Caelum?” Lightning half-joked, earning a laugh from her partner. “Is that a yes or a no?” “… Yes.” Lightning sighed.  
Noctis leaned in even more with a teasing smirk on his mouth. “Yes what?” His lips brushed against her ear, making her shiver. She still rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, I will go to dinner with you tomorrow night.”

“Good. I’m looking forward to it.” Noctis smiled at her charmingly, taking Lightning’s breath away; not that she would even show it in her face. Lightning smiled back gently, making Noctis blush in return. It was funny how they both had this strange effect on each other. Nevertheless, this was what made them grow closer as time went by.

They had no intention of changing that for anything in the world.


	2. Strangers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Action  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa  
> Pair: Lightis, CloTi, Squinoa  
> Notes: Just a simple glance or a look pulled them to each other like an unseen force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

The building was crowded with people; all those of high rank were there in the evening’s art faction. It was no surprise that it would be crowded.

On the top of the stairs of the building’s tower, three raven-haired figures, a man and two women, stood before a young blonde woman in a white dress. “I have to be going now.” The blonde woman said with a smile before leaving the three.

“Huh. I should have known wearing this white dress was a bad idea…” The youngest said, looking at the blonde woman’s dress, then to her own. “Come on Rinoa, it’s not that bad. Besides, I think you look more original than she was.” The older woman said, patting Rinoa on the shoulder.

Noctis Lucis Caelum rolled his eyes at his sisters. “Is that all you two think about? Fashion?” He said half-jokingly. Rinoa glared at her older brother. “Look who’s talking, you meanie! You think of fashion too! Whenever we all go shopping together, you go to the men’s section to look for a new suit!” Noctis lifted his hands up. “Fine, fine. But I’m not as bad as you two.”

Tifa looked towards the direction from which the blonde woman left. “Well that Stella person is gone now. Funny, I feel relieved about that.” “Why?” Rinoa and Noctis said together. Tifa shrugged. “I don’t know. I just don’t feel right around her…”

“You’re just being the paranoid big sister. Again.” Rinoa said. Tifa gave her a look. “No, I’m not! I’m being serious!” “So am I! Look I don’t feel right about her either, but it’s not like she’s going to call in an army of enemy soldiers to attack this place or anything.” Rinoa argued.

Noctis raised an eyebrow. His sisters were quite the drama queens at times. It was funny how he was the middle child and Tifa the eldest, leaving Rinoa, who happened to be the youngest.

“Can we go back downstairs now?” Rinoa grumbled, ending her argument with Tifa. The older siblings merely nodded and the three of them walked back down the stairs. They made their way to a vacant table and sat down. Noctis placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his fist; he felt like dozing off right there at the table. Rinoa sat there, watching the other guests at the faction while Tifa ordered a drink.

Rinoa sighed in boredom as she scanned the entire floor.

They were not many interesting people around tonight; not that it was a surprise. She looked up at the night sky—she giggled to herself as the night sky was her brother’s namesake—then returned her gaze back onto the floor. Suddenly something caught her eye.

A man with messy brown hair wearing what appeared to be some kind of uniform, was leaning against the wall, and watching the guests as they danced, or walked by.  
He was not alone however. Beside him was a tall woman with untamed strawberry-blonde hair; she too wore some sort of uniform, though hers had a red cape. Beside the woman was a blonde man with spiky hair. The man also wore a uniform but like the woman and the other man, his uniform was different from theirs.

By the looks of their clothing, Rinoa guessed that they were most likely soldiers.

But that brunette one had caught her attention. Upon looking a little bit more closely, Rinoa could make out what appears to be a scar on his face. It seemed to give him appeal. Before she even realized it, Rinoa stood up from her seat and started walking towards the mysterious soldier.

“Rinoa! Where are you going?” Tifa called. Rinoa turned to her brother and sister and smiled sheepishly. “I’m just going to…check something out. Don’t worry; I’ll be back in a bit!” Rinoa said as she practically skipped over to her destination.

Tifa and Noctis raised their eyebrows when they saw what Rinoa wanted to look at.

“Did she say she wanted to ‘check something out’, or check _someone_ out?” Noctis mumbled half to himself, half to Tifa. The elder sister shook her head and sat back down, gingerly sipping her drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Rinoa approached the man with a scar and smiled up at him sweetly.

He looked down at her and just stared curiously, though Rinoa could not tell by the blank expression on his face. The man and woman at his side glanced at Rinoa silently.  
“Hello.” Rinoa said to the man politely. He nodded in acknowledgement but gave no sign that he wanted to talk at all.

Rinoa suddenly felt like giggling at his seemingly shy attitude. “Want to dance?”

The man blinked and gave her a look as if asking her if she was crazy. Rinoa giggled again. “Come on. Just one dance? Please?” The brunette sighed. “I can’t dance.” He said bluntly. _“Ah, so you can talk.”_ Rinoa said mentally before grinning and grabbing the man’s hand, pulling him to the dance floor with her.

The woman and man just watched as their companion was dragged off by the raven-haired woman.

“… Of all people, _Squall_ gets dragged off to dance.” The blonde man said in disbelief. The strawberry-blonde woman crossed her arms. “Hmph. As if you are any better, Cloud.” She watched as Squall stumbled on the dance floor while the woman tried to teach him the steps. Cloud shook his head. “I’m impressed he hasn’t walked away yet.”  
“He should have paid more attention to those dance lessons we were given at the academy; it would have saved him the grief.” The strawberry-blonde said. Cloud huffed. “Always the hard worker, aren’t you Lightning?”

Lightning turned away from her older brother with a huff. “You would be the same if you weren’t such a wimp during training when we first started.” Cloud glared at her but said nothing and just continued to watch.

Rinoa chuckled when the man started getting used to the dance steps. “See? You’re improving already!” She said encouragingly. The soldier grunted and continued to dance. The music reached its climax and the two of them twirled and spun on the dance floor gracefully then stop as soon as the music did.  
“Thanks for the dance. You’re a fast learner.” “Hn. Thank you…” He said, looking away from her, seemingly embarrassed.  
Rinoa chuckled. “Oh by the way, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Rinoa. What’s your name?” The man looked at her again before sighing. “… Squall.”

“Squall…” The name seemed to suit him, especially his eyes.

Tifa chuckled when she saw Rinoa started to dance to the next song. The man with her said nothing and just went along, this time he was doing better.  
“That Rinoa… She sure has a way to get to people…” Tifa said rather fondly. Noctis grunted in agreement.

As Tifa glanced the other way, she paused. A man with spiky blonde hair stood beside a strawberry-blonde woman who resembled him strongly. Tifa’s eyes widened at how the man looked so…unique. As if he stood out from all the rest even just by leaning against the wall, staring at nothing.

Tifa stood up, keeping her eyes on the mysterious-looking man.

Noctis watched her curiously as she walked off to where Rinoa had gone to before she went dancing with the brunette man. Noctis’ eyes widened when he saw his sister approach the blonde man. What was that older sister of his doing? Noctis blinked several times in disbelief.

  

* * *

 

 

Cloud looked at the woman when she greeted him. He stared in surprise and tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity. Lightning merely glanced at the scene happening right beside her with a raised eyebrow.  
Tifa cleared her throat shyly and looked up at the blonde man. “Good evening sir.” The blonde man nodded politely; Tifa’s eyes were drawn to his strange blue ones, almost distracting her completely.

“Umm… I was wondering if maybe you would…like to dance…?” Tifa mentally punched herself for the corny invitation.

Cloud glanced at Lightning who simply crossed her arms and shrugged. He turned his gaze back to the raven-haired woman; she looked similar to the woman Squall was dancing with. Were they related perhaps?  
Curious, Cloud nodded. “Sure.”

Tifa suddenly grinned and took Cloud’s hand when he offered it politely and walked with her to the dance floor. He seemed nervous since he had never been in such close contact with a woman before, and a beautiful woman at that.

“By the way, my name’s Tifa.

“… I’m Cloud.”

Lightning stared blankly at Cloud as he led the woman away. “… Two down.” She muttered to herself. Was this really the kind of training Cloud and Squall learned? Lightning rolled her eyes then continued to watch the other guests; observing every move.

 

* * *

 

 

As he stared in utter surprise at his sisters, Noctis had gotten up from the table and began walking about the place.  The two men dancing with his sisters were wearing different uniforms. Obviously they were soldiers, but from different sectors it seemed. That could be the only explanation for why they did not wear the same thing.

Noctis looked over to the wall they were leaning against and noticed the comrade they must have left behind; the strawberry-blonde woman.  
She too was a soldier by the look of the vest she wore and the green shoulder armor strapped on her. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; perhaps he should apologize to the soldier for sisters taking off with her comrades.

Lightning kept a vigilant watch on things until she sensed a new presence.

She glanced to the side and saw him; the man was taller than her and taller than Cloud, perhaps around the same height or a few inches taller than Squall. His hair was black as the night sky and his eyes were a dark blue. The suit he wore was a fine black one; Roen, Lightning guessed. That was one of the most famous brands of suits all over.

He approached her and Lightning noticed how similar he looked to the two raven-haired women. “… You’re the third one today.” She said simply, turning her head to look at him fully.

Noctis flushed and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about that. My sisters can be a little… I don’t know.” Lightning shrugged. “Don’t sweat it; my brothers should handle themselves just fine.” “Those men…are your brothers?” Noctis was slightly surprised, then again, the two men and this woman seemed similar to each other; the way they stood against the wall, they way they watched their surroundings, the way they seemed to tense. Everything.

“Well, sorry about my sisters taking off with your brothers like that.” Noctis said again. “Forget it. It doesn’t matter. What are _you_ here for? If you plan on asking for a dance, no thanks; I’m not interested.” Lightning said. Noctis chuckled. “Ah, no. But if it’s okay, can I stand here with you? I need to keep an eye on my sisters as well.” “… Do what you want.” She said nonchalantly, keeping her eyes forward.

“… Who sent you here?” Noctis asked suddenly. The female soldier spared him a glance then answered, “Guardian Corps, SOLDIER, and SeeD. I am Guardian Corps.” “So that’s where you were sent from. Security huh?” The soldier nodded at his question.  
“So…” Noctis trailed off, not sure what to call her. As if reading his mind, she glanced at him again. “Lightning.”

“Lightning. Nice to meet you.” Noctis said with a polite smile. Lightning nodded. “The pleasure is all mine, Majesty.” “Just Noct is fine. I’m not fond of titles.” He said, watching the dance floor with her again.

Cloud and Squall stopped dancing and bowed to Tifa and Rinoa politely. The two women smiled and curtsied in return before the four of them returned to where Noctis and Lightning were.  
“How long were you there?” Rinoa asked her brother. Noctis smirked. “When will you learn, Rinoa? Well you’re still young, I guess you’re at that age.”  
“Hey! This has nothing to do with my age!” Rinoa pouted. Tifa chuckled. “Come on kids, don’t fight.”

Lightning, Cloud, and Squall watched the three. They looked so alike with their raven hair; though Rinoa had some golden-brown streaks on the sides of her hair.

“Tifa, Rinoa, this is Lightning. Those two guys you danced with are her brothers.” Noctis introduced. Lightning and her brothers stood straight and each of them saluted in different ways; Guardian Corps, SOLDIER, and SeeD salutes.  
Rinoa and Tifa giggled a bit. “So, what brings you soldiers to a boring place like this?” Rinoa asked. Lightning shrugged. “Security purposes.”

“Hey, would you three like to join us at our table? We could use the company, besides there is not much for us to do.” Tifa offered.  
Cloud shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, but we’re on duty.” “Just for a bit?” Rinoa tilted her head cutely, making Noctis roll his eyes at her puppy-dog face.

Lightning sighed. “Fine. It might be a good change of angle.” Her brothers looked at her before nodding to each other in agreement. Noctis and his sisters headed back to their table and sat down while the three soldiers kept standing beside the table, keeping watch.

“It doesn’t look like anything is bound to—”

Before Tifa could finish her sentence, the lights of the building blacked out. Cloud, Squall, and Lightning tensed up and looked around; their trained eyes scanned the dark room.  
Noctis and his sisters tensed as well. What was going on?  
Lightning then turned around. “Watch out!” Cloud and Squall drew their weapons, turning towards the direction Lightning was looking at.

An explosion sounded off, scattering debris and dust everywhere and leaving the guests screaming in a panic.

Men in suits of armor, carrying guns marched in through the hole created by the explosion. Noctis and his sisters stood up in shock. Lightning and her brother dashed forwards and attacked the intruders, catching them off guard with their speed.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with what I said about an army being called here, right? I was only joking!” Rinoa said in dismay as she and her siblings moved to a safer spot.  
Noctis clenched a fist. Tifa noticed then grabbed his shoulder. “Hey! If you’re up to something, we’re coming along!” Noctis was about to protest then sighed; his sisters were stubborn, best not to argue with them.

But before they could get up from their hiding spot, the enemy soldiers were laying scattered across the dance floor.

Lightning and her brothers withdrew their blades. Noctis and his sister blinked. “What…what just happened?” Rinoa was bug-eyed at the whole scene. “They…can’t be just plain old ordinary soldiers!”  
_“No,”_ Noctis thought, _“No they really can’t be just ordinary soldiers.”_  
Lightning suddenly placed a hand on her ear then nodded before looking at her brothers. “Amodar is asking for us.” Cloud and Squall nodded I return then followed Lightning to the exit.

“Wait!” Rinoa, Noctis, and Tifa called out but the trio was gone.


	3. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Friendship, Romance  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Snow  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: The world’s biggest bad boy attempts to prove he is capable of being a faithful lover as he tries courting a rebellious gang’s cold Alpha female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Lightning was not sure how she ended up becoming the next target of Bodhum high school’s new bad boy. Noctis Lucis Caelum, having moved from his old home town to start a new life away from media due to his father’s scandal.  
It was obvious Noctis was a complete playboy; he absolutely loved the attention he received from the girls and took whatever they threw in his face in an instant.

Lightning herself had a reputation of being the leader, or Alpha of XIII, the school’s gang.

The gang never caused trouble unless there was a good reason for it, but they were all rebels nonetheless.  
Lightning kept everyone on their toes and despite the number of detentions she received, she caught the teachers off guard whenever she received a high score on tests; their expressions were always worth it.

Noctis on the other hand loved parties and taking drunk bitches upstairs to an empty room.

His presence annoyed Lightning to no end. Reasons being was that Caelum was full of himself; thinking he was some god all women should worship and kiss up to until he could decide which one was good enough for a bed partner. Which, in Lightning’s opinion, was pretty much _every_ girl with sex appeal he sees.

There were times when he would clash with Lightning until they ended up challenging each other to a brawl. Lightning had to admit he had skills when fighting, but she was faster, easily outwitting the arrogant bastard.   
She hoped he would stay away from her personal bubble after all those fights. But instead…

“Hello there gorgeous.” Noctis said charmingly, leaning against his car, which he had just parked beside Lightning’s motorcycle. “Fuck off Caelum.” Lightning growled, desperate for some peace and quiet. 

Noctis grinned. “Just saying hello to my favorite girl.” “Then go inside the school, find her and leave me alone.” Lightning was losing patience, and fast.

“I was talking about you, Light.” Noctis said, moving closer to her.

Lightning cast him a deadly cold glare. “Come any closer and you will _never_ be able to use your precious chunk of meat that you are so arrogantly proud of.”  
Noctis pouted and moved back a bit. “Just wanted a hug…” “Well then find some slut to hug you so she can infect you with AIDS.”

“Ouch Farron! That got me right in the heart.” Noctis said dramatically. Lightning smirked. “You know what else can get you in the heart?”  
Noctis grinned and asked huskily, “What? Tell me?” Lightning took her survival knife from her pocket and drew the blade at him. “The intense pain of this knife when I jam it into your heart!”

He frowned. “I  was just trying to be friendly here.”

“Be friendly with someone else; you have _many_ sluts who would love that. No go the fuck away.” Lightning moved away from her bike and walked off towards the school building.  
Noctis sighed; rejected again.  
He had had his eyes on Lightning Farron for some time now; every since he transferred to this school, the moment he walked into the classroom, he had his eye on Lightning. She had been the only girl in the classroom who did not swoon or flirt when he stepped in.

While he enjoyed flirting with the other girls in school, Lightning did her own thing. She never once looked his way or acted jealous that some other whore was on his arm.   
No. To Lightning Farron, Noctis did not exist.

Despite how cold that seemed, he could not help but feel drawn to her. She _hated_ him, not adore him. She _punched_ him in the face, not make out with him. She threatened to _kill_ him, not ask him to grope her all over.  
Noctis had been reluctant to admit it to himself, but for the whole week, he had never touched any girl. Perhaps he should let out some steam today—that is if Lightning did not attack him for accidentally stumbling in her way again.

The last time that had happened, he had been making out with another willing whore who hard her hands all over him. It was out in the school hallways when it was empty because everyone was in class.

Lightning had gone outside to go to the bathroom when Noctis and the girl had bumped into Lightning’s shoulder while they made out.  
Farron had been so annoyed that Noctis had not been the only one who received a black eye. The girl he had been making out with had her lips bruised and her face destroyed by Lightning’s powerful punch. Usually, Noctis would have been annoyed if someone interrupted his leisure time. But seeing Lightning’s eyes spark like her namesake—lightning itself—made him even more drawn to her.

The school bell rang, snapping Noctis from his thoughts. He ran towards the school building, very much looking forward to class since Lightning was in the same room was he was.

 

* * *

 

 

As usual, when Noctis entered the classroom, the girls all cooed and swooned. But unlike any other day, Noctis kept his eyes on Lightning who sat at the very back. She was doodling on her notebook, as if he never existed or appeared.

He frowned at the lack of attention he received from Lightning.

For once, he wanted her to look—or at least, glare—at him. As long as her eyes were on him. It annoyed him that this one rebel very much despised him as if he were a leper or a plague; in fact, he had the feeling that those were what Lightning saw him as.

Sighing, he took his seat in front of Lightning.

After a while, a piece of crumpled paper fell on his lap. He looked over and saw a girl winking and blowing a kiss at him. He smirked seductively as he read the note; an invitation for some fun at her place, alone.   
He glanced at Lightning but she did not even take notice that he had gotten a sex-invitation note. He frowned at her lack of concern. He wrote a reply on the note, glancing at Lightning to see if she would react.

He scoffed and wrote a rather sexual reply on the note and passed it back. The girl read it and flushed red. He was sure she was soaking her underwear now. He looked behind him; Lightning was still doodling as if nothing had happened.  
He huffed silently then stretched his arms. Lightning only proceeded with inking her drawing. He frowned again and stretched even more, purposely leaning back until his head was on Lightning’s desk. The instant the back of his head touched the spot Lightning was inking, she wrote on his forehead, making Noctis jump and sit upright again. The teacher looked at him oddly.  
Noctis only grinned sheepishly and shrugged. The teacher then turned back to the board.

After class, Noctis made his way to the boys’ bathroom to look at the scribble on his forehead. He stared at himself in the mirror as he realized the words “Horny Bastard” was written on his forehead, upside down.

He sighed and washed the writing off.

Once he was sure his forehead was clear, he headed off down the hall. The girl he had exchanged notes with was up against some of the lockers, waiting for him.  
Noctis smirked and moved over to her seductively. “Hey there. You waiting for someone?” “Actually, yes. He’s hot, sexy, and about this tall.” She stood on her toes and placed her hand over Noctis’ head. He chuckled. “Well then… Maybe I can keep you company—”                                         

He felt something bump into him.

When Noctis looked over his shoulder, Lightning stood there, rubbing her forehead. She obviously did not notice him standing there. She glared when she looked up at him. “Out of my way.”  
“Hey there Farron. Nice to see you too.” Noctis grinned.  
The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes. “I won’t say it again. Out of my way.” “And what if I don’t?”

Before he knew it, Lightning’s fist made contact with his jaw, making him fall to the floor.

He stared up at her in disbelief while the girl he was flirting with fussed over him and cursed at Lightning as the said person walked off.  
Noctis was silent for a few moments, oblivious to the random girl’s attention. Suddenly, he grinned like a child who had just received a gift and got to his feet, ignoring the girl completely and running off to where Lightning had gone.

 

* * *

 

 

He found her outside on the schoolyard with her gang.

As usual, Lightning was in the center of the little circle they were all sitting in. In her mind, Lightning was never the leader; she merely believes she was just looking out for the others, however the gang saw it different, claiming her as Alpha of the gang.   
XIII, an interesting name for a gang, Noctis thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and approached them but stopped some several feet away.

 

* * *

 

 

Fang chuckled and elbowed Lightning slightly.

“Hey Lightning, check it out. That Caelum kid’s looking at ya!” “Fuck off Fang.” Lightning grumbled, eating her lunch.  
Fang snickered and returned her attention to her curry lunch.

Serah glanced at Noctis and tried not to laugh at the strange expression on his face. “He’s looking like some sort of puppy at the moment, Sis.” Lightning rolled her eyes. “So what?”  
“He’s…staring at you like…a puppy.” Snow said. “Yeah, thanks genius.” The older strawberry-blonde grumbled.

Vanille giggled. “Wanna call him over?”

“Fuck no!”

“Oh c’mon Light. It can’t be that bad.” Snow said. Lightning glared at her sister’s boyfriend. “Shut up, Snow!” “Sorry…” The large boy sulked and continued eating his lunch.  
Lightning huffed and glanced in Noctis’ direction. She looked away then gave him the finger. The gang nearly choked from snickering.

Noctis enjoyed watching her expressions for some reason.

The way Lightning looked annoyed, angry, upset, or embarrassed. He then noticed her glancing at them before looking away and showing him her middle finger.  
Noctis was taken aback. Usually, his ego would not be able to take such rejection, and yet that certain action of hers merely intrigued him more.

He decided that he wanted to get to know XIII’s Alpha female.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were a drag for Lightning. Almost every day, Noctis would park his car beside her motorcycle and try to flirt.  
During classes, he tried getting her attention, even resorting to childish ways such as dropping his pen and waiting for her to get it for him.  
Down the hallway, he would lean up against her locker and would not move until she punched him in the face or simply move him to the side like a drawer that was in the way.

During lunch break when Lightning and the gang would leave the building to eat outside, Noctis would follow behind them while keeping a very long—but decent—distance away from them.

The gang constantly cracked jokes about the current situation.   
“Hey Light, he’s following us again.” Fang snickered. Lightning huffed. “You don’t say…” “Are we really just gonna ignore him?” Snow asked, earning a glare. “ _Yes_ we are just going to ignore him!” Lightning growled, clearly annoyed with how Noctis would not leave her alone for at least an hour or two, or ever.

“Why _is_ he following you all the time anyway?” Serah asked finally, glancing at Noctis and his strange grinning-puppy-like expression. Lightning rolled her eyes. “How the hell am I supposed to know? He just won’t go the fuck away!” She looked over her shoulder as she and the gang kept walking. And sure enough, Caelum was still following like a lost dog.

“Well I think he likes you.” Vanille commented with a chuckle.

Lightning turned to glare at the younger girl before walking ahead again.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the whole day, Noctis kept tailing Lightning or tried getting her attention. The sound of the dismissal bell was like a godsend for Lightning as she packed up and left the classroom.  
Noctis pouted when she managed to leave while he was still packing up his backpack.

He quickly packed up, swung his bag onto his back and ran after Lightning.

He arrived just in time to see her leave on her bike, driving home. He knew that her sister always rode with her boyfriend or the perky redhead, which was why Lightning drove back home by herself first.  
He grinned as he got into his car and started the engine.  
It was time to show her what he was capable of.

 

After parking her car in the garage and entering the house, Lightning collapsed on the couch. She sighed in relief when the peach and quiet finally came to her.  
She groaned and laid herself down more comfortably, placing her feet on the armrest of the couch; a nice nap would probably help her relax.

Someone knocked on her door and Lightning growled in annoyance.

Who was knocking? She knew Serah got a ride with Vanille and was staying at her place for the whole day until evening.  
Whoever was at the door was going to get hell for disturbing her rest.

The moment she opened the door, Lightning was sure she must have gone limp like a corpse.   
Nocis Lucis Caelum stood outside, grinning charmingly at her. “Hi.” “What the fuck are you doing here? How did you…know where I live?” Lightning yelled in disbelief.  
Noctis shrugged. “I guess the magnetic pull I felt led me here.”  
“Cut the crap Caelum! Will you just go the hell away! You’ve been stalking me all day, so why don’t you just find some club where you can get infected by AIDS and leave me in peace?” Lightning glowered.

Noctis pouted. “Can I at least talk to you?”

“And _why_ should I talk to _you_?”

“Because I just want to talk for a bit. Please?”

Lightning scanned Noctis with her eyes, her eyes telling him she did not like him here at her house at all, nor did she want to waste her time talking to him.  
“Just go find some slut. I’m sure they won’t mind letting you in.” Noctis placed his foot at the door before Lightning could close it on him. “Wait, please. Just for a bit. I promise I just want to _talk_.”

“And I don’t want to waste my time on you, you horny bastard! Now get lost!” Lightning slammed the door in his face, leaving Noctis to stare at it silently.  
It looks like getting to know XIII’s Alpha would be a lot harder than he thought. Then again, the thought was encouraging; it only meant that Lightning Farron was a girl with a mind of her own, unlike the usual attention-seeking whores.  
Did this mean that he had found the real deal this time?

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning groaned as she ate up the leftover pizza in the fridge; what was Caelum’s motive? What was he planning to gain by annoying her constantly?   
Lightning decided she liked it better when he was busy with himself; he had been just a _little_ less annoying that way because that meant he always left her alone.

Why did he show up at her doorstep?

She groaned again and threw the empty pizza box into the garbage bin and headed upstairs to her room. She thanked Etro that she and the gang had done their homework during lunch break; now the only thing to do was rest up.

There was a tapping on her window, disturbing Lightning.

She growled and sat up on her bed. Her eyes widened when she found Noctis perched on a tree branch that was just beside her window. She smacked her face with her palm then ran her hand down her face in annoyance.  
Lightning marched to her window and opened it, glaring at the nuisance. “ _What_!”

“Can I come in for a bit?”

“ _No_ you can’t come in here! I told you to get lost!”

“Please? Just for a little while…”

Lightning felt like shoving him out of her window and letting him crash onto the ground below. “No means no! I know that guys like you can’t get it, but this is going too far!” “So can I come in?” Noctis asked again with a cheeky grin on his face. “I swear Caelum! If I hear one more peep out of you, I _will_ shove you off that tree branch!”  
Noctis smirked. “In that case…” Suddenly, he sprung from the branch and crashed into Lightning, making both of them stumble into her room.

“No! No, no, no!” Lightning yelled as Noctis landed against her and as they stumbled around before Lightning crashed onto the floor with Noctis above her.  
He was grinning playfully at her, she glared back. “Get the hell off me you asshole!” She drew her knees closer to her body then kicked the offending person off her.

Noctis groaned as his head hit the floor.

“You could have been a bit more gentle than that…” He moaned in complaint. Lightning stomped her foot in between his legs, nearly damaging his prized anatomy. As Noctis looked up at her, he could see that she was obviously not happy at all.   
“Get the fuck out of my room!”  She cracked her knuckles threateningly. Noctis frowned and stood up, dusting himself off. “Look, I know you’re pissed, but I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I’m not leaving until we have a talk.”

Lightning scoffed. “Not a chance.”

“Please. I promise I won’t try anything funny. Cross my heart.”

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Noctis and regarded his body language until she finally looked at him right in the eyes. His eyes seemed honest enough; she didn’t feel any intent or tricks behind them so far.  
She sighed and sat down on her bed. Noctis remained standing.  “Well?” She crossed her arms impatiently.

“… I just wanted to apologize. You know…for acting like I did earlier today. To be honest, I followed you around because…I wanted to get to know you more.” Noctis blushed heavily as he admitted this.  
Lightning was not convinced. “Right. I’m sure you say that to all the sluts you banged back in your town and after you moved here.”

Noctis groaned and rubbed his temples; this girl was going to be hard to convince that he was telling the truth. Then again, he supposed he deserved it. After all, he _did_ do all those things she mentioned. “Yeah, you’re right. I deserved that.”

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

Noctis started pacing around her room, thinking deeply, trying to figure out how to put the words together.   
“I uh…wasn’t always like this.” Noctis stopped pacing and started staring off into space. “I used to be like everybody else; a regular kid. The only difference was my father was an important CEO of his company, but that never mattered to me.”

Lightning blinked, slightly surprised but said nothing.

“My mom and I were close. She was always there for me while my dad never was; she was my best friend, confidant, everything. Until one day… She got so sick, I wanted to stay with her at the hospital and look after her but she told me not to waste my own life away just sitting there by her bedside. She finally died one day, my dad didn’t give a fuck and my world just came crashing down.  
“I started…changing, as my old friends told me. I started hating everyone, everything.  
Then one day a girl from my class invited me to a party. She was kinda cute and I had nothing better to do so I went.  
The both of us got so drunk, and I was having fun forgetting my pain and troubles… It finally went too far when both of us got wasted and…well…I lost my first time that way.”

Lightning sighed, her neutral expression never changing.

“… I liked it; how the sex felt. It made me feel powerful, like I am finally in control of everything. I got so wrapped up in my new ‘skills’ of seducing and fucking a woman’s brains out that my closest friends left me. They said I was no longer the Noct they knew since we were kids…  
It hurt actually, but I thought I had my pride so I decided I didn’t need them. But I missed them a lot. It all grew worse when the scandals about my dad started and I had to move here to Bodhum. I would never see my friends again, not that they would ever want me around again anyway…”

Noctis started pacing again. “Well as you can see, I clearly tried not to let it get to me; I immediately went sex-hunting the second I stepped into your classroom. There were so many new targets I could choose from, more hearts to break and control. Then there was _you_.”

Lightning lifted her head to look at him. She seemed surprised, but it was hard to tell when she managed to keep her cool expression on.

“Like I expected, everyone wanted me the instant they saw me. But you…you _ignored_ me completely! You just sat there at her desk, _sleeping_. It surprised me, actually. I became so used to be wanted by every single person—females especially—in the world. When I got the chance to actually interact with you, you flat out _hated_ me as if I were some plague.”

Lightning snorted; that was exactly what she thought of him. She mentally gave him credit for at least noticing that.

“Well…to be honest, another reason why I enjoyed sleeping around so much was because I wanted have some sense of…being wanted, even if it was all fake. I knew from the start that it people thought ‘sleep with him and you become popular’. Still, it felt good giving in…  
But when I saw you and your friends together…you always had this serious look on your face like you were always annoyed or upset, but I could tell you have a better life than I do.” Noctis sighed.   
“Sometimes I wanted to walk up to you and ask what it felt like to have friends and family, both of something that I lost because I was an asshole. But what come out of my mouth instead are innuendos and invitations to ‘get busy’. You were the first person to reject me…and it made me feel…happy, I guess.”

Noctis finally looked at Lightning and saw her completely blank face.  
He groaned at himself. “I’m sorry, I must sound pathetic. I shouldn’t have ranted like a little bitch.” The two of them remained silent for a while.

“Hey.”

Noctis turned around when Lightning spoke. She scooted over a bit then pats the space beside her on the bed. Noctis was genuinely surprised and moved slowly, not sure if she really wanted him to sit beside her.  
Lightning did not budge as he came closer until finally he sat down on her bed, beside her. He blushed slightly at how close he was to her; normally he would be on any girl he was next to, but this was _Lightning Farron_. She was a unique one, a real and rough-around-the-edges diamond among all the fakes.

He shook his head at the corny thought.

“I wasn’t any better than you were.” Lightning said suddenly, surprising Noctis. He looked at her, her expression was still as serious as always.  
“Serah and I were little kids when our parents passed away. I took it upon myself to look after Serah, after all, she was just a kid but I was old enough to look after myself. It was tough; getting a job that would suit a twelve-year-old who was taking care of her nine-year-old sister. But we managed somehow.” She shrugged.

Noctis stared at her admiringly. “You’re a lot stronger than I am… I gave in to sin and temptation so easily, unlike you. You actually did something about it.”  
“I’m not strong. I just did what I had to do.” Lightning said seriously. Noctis remained silent for a moment.

He scooted a little closer to Lightning and leaned his head closer to her shoulder a bit. He hesitated at first but Lightning did not move or look at him.  
Finally, he leaned his head on her shoulder gently, seeking comfort in this cold Alpha’s presence. “Go ahead, let it out. No one else is around.” Lightning said quietly.

Noctis grit his teeth and buried his face against her shoulder.

Lightning did not move or shove him away, nor did she say anything. She could feel a warm wetness soaking through her shirt.  
She glanced at Noctis and was slightly surprised at his teary face. She did not expect him to actually cry, but perhaps she underestimated how bad he felt throughout his life. Lightning remained still as he silently shed tears. Once in a while, she could hear him muttering “Mom” against her shoulder as he started shaking. It stung the strawberry-blonde; she knew the pain of losing family. So did Serah.

After a while, he stopped shaking. Lightning looked at him again and noticed he was out like a light. She sighed and held still for a while longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis groaned and rubbed his head tiredly.

Something felt off; when did he go to sleep? When he looked around, he was not in his room but in someone else’s. Realization gripped him and he jumped out of the bed; Lightning was not in the room anymore.

“Smooth move Caelum…” Noctis scolded himself.

She probably thought he was some pathetic pussy now. But she still did not turn him away; him still being inside her house, and in her room was proof of that.  
He left the room and headed downstairs.  
Sure enough, Lightning was in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching television. Noctis blushed as he tried to make up an excuse for his behavior.

“Don’t try smooth-talking your way out of this.” Lightning said without even looking at him. “I did say to let it out, didn’t I? No use making up an excuse; it doesn’t bother me.”  
“… Why didn’t you kick me out? I expected to be out on the sidewalk when I woke up.” Noctis said truthfully.   
“Would you have liked it if I did throw out on the sidewalk?” She said back. Noctis shook his head.

“Sorry…I got a little carried away there. Didn’t mean to…fall asleep.” He said sheepishly. Lightning glanced at him. “Don’t sweat it.”

“Thanks, Lightning.”

“Huh?”

“For listening to me. I mean _really_ listening.”

“… Sure.”

Noctis smiled thankfully and headed for the front door. “I guess…I should get going before it gets dark.” Lightning got up and followed him to the door and held it open for him. Noctis hesitantly took a step forward but paused and looked at Lightning.

“Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” He mumbled. Lightning nodded once. “… If you want, you’re allowed to join us during lunch.” She said.  
Noctis’ eyes widened at the offer. Lightning sighed. “We got off on the wrong foot, and since you seem honest enough, I’ll allow you to have lunch with the gang and I. That’s it. Don’t expect me to be happy having you around; I’m just trying to clear my conscience from seeing a bad boy cry like a baby.”

Noctis stared at her with surprise. Suddenly, he smiled and nodded eagerly. “Understood. I’ll take you up on that offer. Thank you.”  
“Stop saying thank you; it’s beginning to annoy me.” Lightning grunted.

Chuckling, Noctis took her right hand in his and held it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lightning.” Gently, he pressed his lips against the back of her hand and smiled gratefully before returning her hand to her and leaving the house.

Lightning watched as he walked off then stared at the hand he kissed. She groaned. “… Right.”

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis had a skip in his step as he headed home. He did not care if his father gave him well once he was back in the mansion; the old man never had time to ever scold him anyway.  
He grinned and touched his lips, remembering how soft that rough and powerful hand was. Not caring if anyone saw him acting like a maniac, Noctis jumped into the air excitedly. “Whoohoo!”

He was really looking forward to the meeting tomorrow at school.


	4. Funny Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (contains little hints of animal courtship)  
> Genre: Friendship, Romance  
> Characters: Tifa, Noctis, Aerith, Zack, Lightning, Serah  
> Pair: Lightis, Cloti (slight), Zaerith (slight)  
> Notes: It was against Nature’s Law for them to interact in such a way, but in the end none of that mattered. Even the master seemed find the scene adorable whenever she catches them in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Tifa hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast in the kitchen. The day was lovely, and it meant work was going to be buzzing.

A soft whine caught her attention and Tifa turned to see her large black-and-white husky sitting there and looking up at her with his tail wagging. Tifa chuckled. “You just couldn’t wait for breakfast, could you Noctis?”  
The husky barked cheerfully and stood up, his tail wagging even more. “Okay, okay. I’ll get you breakfast.” Noctis barked again and trotted over to his bowl and sat there, waiting for his master to open a can.

“Alright boy, which flavor would you like today?” Tifa held up two cans of dog food. “Beef with gravy, or liver?”  
Noctis tilted his head then lifted a paw and tapped the can on the right. Tifa chuckled. “Beef with gravy it is, then!” Noctis barked in agreement. He watched as the can opener did its job at slicing the top of the can open.

Every second made him drool, especially when the can opened to reveal the beef-and-gravy smell to his sensitive nose. Noctis pranced and barked eagerly as Tifa approached him. “Easy boy! Take it easy! It’ll be there in a second.” His master laughed.

Tifa picked up his double doggy-bowl and poured some water in one side of the bowl and placed the food in the other. Noctis barked as she placed it down on the floor and the dog dug in immediately.  
“You sure have a lot of energy today, Noctis boy. I’m surprised.” Tifa stroked her dog’s head then stood up to leave for work.

Noctis looked up from his bowl to his master.

“I’ll be going now, Noct. Be a good boy, okay?”

“Ruff!” Noctis barked. “That’s my good boy!” Tifa praised then left. Noctis trotted over to the window and got up on his hind legs to watch as Tifa got in her car and drove off to work.  
He panted excitedly and hurried back to his breakfast, wolfing it down quickly, licking his bowl clean, and lapping up his water.

After breakfast, the handsome husky ran out of the backdoor, into the backyard. Tifa always kept the door to the yard open in case Noctis needed to stretch his legs.  
He looked around then leapt onto the garden supplies that were stored against the wall of the yard. Once he was on a high enough level, Noctis jumped over the wall and ran down the streets.

He sniffed the air, finding his way back to a familiar area.

He approached the alleyway and barked. After a moment, a tiny and thin white kitten appeared from the alley. Upon seeing the husky, the kitten meowed and ran over to his leg playfully.  
Noctis chuckled. “Hello Serah. Where’s your sister?”   
The kitten meowed and turned back to the alley, meowing again. This time, a much larger white cat, around Noctis’ age appeared.

The cat was pure white like Serah, except for her pure black left paw. The older cat licked the top of Serah’s head and nudged her back to their cardboard box.

Noctis’ tail wagged. “Good morning, Lightning.” Lightning licked her only black paw before looking up at the dog. “Morning.”  
Noctis leaned down to lick the top of the cat’s head affectionately. Lightning purred a bit and head butted him in return; a sign of affection from cats.

“Feel like taking a walk today?” The husky asked. Lightning turned to where Serah had gone. “Not sure. I have to keep an eye on Serah, or at least make sure she doesn’t wander off on her own.”   
Noctis watched as Lightning trotted back to the alley where he knew the cardboard box Lightning and Serah lived in resided.

Lightning returned a few moments later after making sure she lulled Serah to sleep so she would not wander off for a while. The cat nodded.

Noctis got up and walked alongside Lightning down the sidewalk. Several humans would cast surprised looks at the odd pair as they strolled down the sidewalk like two friends having fun at a mall.  
Some children with their parents would point at the dog and cat and the parents would giggle at the sweet, yet rare sight.

Lightning huffed. “Humans…” “Can you blame them?” Noctis chuckled, “after all cats and dogs don’t usually go together like we do.” Noctis chuckled again and playfully nudged Lightning’s head.

“Humans do and act out the strangest things, so why find us strange?” Lightning grumbled.

“Yeah, you’re right. Humans are pretty complex; but to them _we_ are pretty complex.”

The pair ended up at the park where Noctis barked and started rolling around on the grass. Lightning rolled her eyes and licked her black paw. “Dogs…”  
The large husky ran over to Lightning and nipped her ear playfully. The cat made a sound of complaint at the dog’s playful gesture.

Noctis pranced around Lightning with his tail wagging. He barked playfully and lowered the front of his body in a play bow.

Lightning remained nonchalant and started to lick her tail, cleaning herself. Noctis nipped her ear again, trying to coax her to play with him. “Knock it off Noctis!” “You cats are no fun… Come on!” Noctis nipped her ear again before prancing around her playfully.  
Lightning stopped licking her fur then groaned. She pounced on Noctis’ back, surprising the dog. Noctis barked and chased Lightning around.

Several seniors chuckled as they saw the sight of a cat and dog playing around in the park.

Noctis rolled over as Lightning clutched onto the scruff of his neck playfully. The dog yipped happily and nipped Lightning’s backside. The white cat pawed his muzzle, earning a lick from the husky. Lightning nearly jumped back then shook herself off.

Noctis finally settled down on the grass and Lightning lay down beside him, licking her fur clean again.

The dog’s tail wagged as he watched her. Lightning was a truly unique cat; unlike other cats that were snobbish and stuck up creatures, Lightning and little Serah were one of a kind. He supposed it was due to them losing both of their parents which meant there had been no one to coddle them.  
Noctis leaned his head over and licked the top of Lightning’s head, cleaning her.

Lightning stopped licking herself, unable to control her purring at the dog’s attention.

Noctis was very much unlike any other dog Lightning had ever met; of course like all dogs, his initial actions were to chase her around the neighborhood and pick a fight with her after a bulldog failed to. But after their second and third meeting, the cat and dog learned to get along well enough. Even Lightning’s younger sister little Serah, the sweet white kitten who had yet to say her first words, adored the husky and seemed to look up to him like an older brother or father.

Noctis in return adored Serah as well. He was gentle with the tiny kitten; he played with her and even groomed her clean.  
Of course the actions shocked Lightning. Dogs are natural enemies to the cat kind. Noctis knew this as well, but they could tell that something must have changed because of their surprisingly fast-growing friendship.

Lightning continued to purr under Noctis’ grooming tongue.

The husky stopped then playfully bit her ear again, this time just to show affection. It was actions like these that confused Lightning a lot. There were times when Noctis sometimes acted like he was prancing around in a courting-like manner.  
The idea of a dog courting a cat was…strange and perhaps to some other cats and dogs; a big taboo. Then again, no one ever made rules about it. And even the humans did not seem to mind whenever they see her and Noctis taking a stroll around town.

Noctis then looked up at the sky and whined a bit. “I have to go home soon. Tifa’s gonna come back home soon and I need to be at the house before she realizes I’m gone.” He sounded reluctant to head back, but a dog was always faithful to his master.

“Tell me something.” Lightning said as they headed back to Lightning’s alley, “What’s so special about your Tifa? Humans aren’t that great, they do treat us like dirt.”  
“Not Tifa. She loves animals like us and she took care of me ever since both she and I were pups! Her friends love animals too, especially Aerith. Aerith’s a vet so whenever I get sick, all Tifa has to do is call Aerith and she comes right over! Her mate Zack isn’t an animal expert but he likes dogs _and_ cats too. Cloud’s a pretty good guy too. I think Tifa likes him though; she always acts like she’s in heat when he’s around.” Noctis explained.

Lightning blinked.

“Interesting… I guess.” She mumbled. Noctis chuckled. “Tifa’s a good human. She takes care of me whenever I feel bad, she and I have been good friends since I was a pup. Though I think it’s about time Tifa starts thinking of herself a bit more and find a mate.”

The cat and dog stopped before the familiar alley. “Good luck getting home before your human does.” Lightning said. Noctis pressed his nose against Lightning’s then licked her face.  
Just then, Serah came waddling from the corner to greet her older sister. Lightning licked the kitten’s head lovingly.

Noctis bent his head down, allowing little Serah to paw at his snout playfully like the tiny young thing she was.  
“I’ll see you two again tomorrow!” The husky announced as he lifted his head back and ran for home. When he was out of sight, Lightning picked Serah up in her jaws and headed back to their cardboard box home.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis back home in time before Tifa did, much to his relief. He panted and headed back inside the house to cool down.  
As Noctis approached his pillow-like doggy bed, his ears caught the faint sound of a car engine pulling over. He lifted his head from his paws and panted happily, his wolf-like tail wagging as the front door opened.

Tifa walked in, looking quite tired.

Noctis ran up to her and barked cheerfully in greeting. “Hey boy…” Tifa said with a smile. “Have you been a good boy?” Noctis barked and ran in a circle before sitting in front of her obediently. Tifa could not help but chuckle. “Yeah, you’re a good boy.” She stroked him behind the ear and rolled her shoulders.

The husky watched as his master collapsed on the couch, then approached her.

He nuzzled her hand with a light whine, making Tifa smile. “Don’t worry boy. I’m just tired; the café was packed today. That reminds me!” She sat up and dug through her bag and pulled something out; the object smelled absolutely scrumptious to Noctis’ keen nose.  
The dog barked, realizing what it was; another gift snack from the café!

Tifa laughed. “I knew you’d like it! This is the sandwich of the day, Noct! It’s roast beef!” Noctis barked and pranced at his master’s feet then sat up in a begging position.  
“Oh come on, Noct. You didn’t have to go that far.” She giggled then handed the tissue-wrapped treat to the dog.

Noctis took it into his jaws and ran over to his bed and placed the sandwich down.

Tifa yawned and headed upstairs groggily. “Alright Noctis old boy…I need a little nap. See you in a bit.” Noctis watched as his master headed upstairs and waited until he heard her bedroom door shut.  
Once he heard the sound of the door closing, Noctis picked the sandwich back up, ran out into the backyard and leapt over the wall once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning busied herself with cleaning Serah’s little head, earning a tiny purr from her kitten sister. A few more weeks or months and Serah should be able to say her first word soon.  
Serah lifted her head and started licking the underside of her sister’s jaw playfully. Lightning ignored her and just continued her grooming.

A familiar scent made her pause and stand. Serah looked up at her older sister and moved back into the box a bit more in case of danger.

Lightning growled and cautiously stalked out of the alley to check on the situation. A growl was heard and Lightning’s hackles rose a bit.  
As she exited her alley, she was met with a large dog, though it was hard to tell the breed; a mutt perhaps.  
Lightning made a yowled warningly at the intruder, her hackles rising even more. The dog snarled, showing its fangs at the feline.

Lightning was all too used to this; after all she had learned to survive and fight even dogs since she was much younger. The white cat hissed at the stray canine, ready to draw out her claws should the mutt attack; all would be fine as long as he stayed away from the alley and the cardboard box.

The dog took the challenge the feline presented him, thinking she was easy prey.

It got down into an aggressive stance, about to pounce. Predicting his moves, Lightning attacked before the dog got the chance to.  
The mutt yelped when the large white cat leapt on his back and scratched him there. The dog snarled more loudly and pounced. The cat was ready and leapt out of the way, hissing and spitting at her enemy.

The dog rushed at her, trying to pin her to the ground.

Lightning scratched the dog’s muzzle as he stood over her, trying to rip her throat out. The dog growled in annoyance at the cat’s resistance bit down on her back.  
Lightning snarled and slashed the mutt’s face with her claws. The dog yipped and jumped back. She took the chance and jumped onto his back and bit down on his neck hard.

The stray yipped and snarled, trying to shake off the white creature.

Elsewhere, Noctis rushed to Lightning’s alley to present her and Serah the treat but was stopped by the sound of snarling and hissing.  
Fearing the worst, the husky bolted. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a stray mutt facing off against a familiar white cat with a left black paw. Noctis was still for a moment then suddenly snarled.

He placed the sandwich down before rushing into the fray.

The mutt yelped in surprise when he felt a new attacker from behind. Lightning’s eyes widened at the sight of Noctis’ biting down on the mutt’s tail. The stray growled and turned on the husky until both dogs were rolling around aggressively. Lightning hissed and watched carefully, waiting for the right second.

There was a blur of black-and-white, then dirty brown.

Lightning tensed for the moment. Black-and-white, dirty brown, black, brown. Finally, she seized the chance and pounced, landing on the stray dog’s back once again, biting down on his scruff roughly.  
Noctis kicked the mutt off and watched as the stray struggled to throw the cat off.  
The mutt bucked upwards, revealing his throat. Realizing the plan, Noctis rushed forwards and bit down on the mutt’s throat.

The dog whined and yipped but the husky’s grip was strong and the cat’s claws did not leave his back.

Noctis brought the dog down into a submissive level and snarled. The mutt struggled then broke free, running away from the duo.  
Noctis snorted as he glared at the mutt’s retreating backside. Lightning yowled then settled down when the intruder was out of sight.

“Hey, are you alright?” Noctis asked, sniffing at the white cat’s body.

Lightning pawed his muzzle dismissively and licked herself clean from the mess the fight caused.  
Serah chose that moment to pop her head from the corner of the alley, looking out before rushing to her sister.  
Serah meowed and licked Lightning’s leg in an attempt to groom her sister herself. Lightning nudged Serah gently.

Noctis’ ears perked up. “Oh right! I almost forgot!” He rushed back to where he placed the sandwich and brought the treat over to the cats.

“Here. Tifa brought this home from work as a treat, but I think you guys need it more.” He pulled off the tissue to reveal the roast beef sandwich. Serah mewled excitedly and sniffed at the food eagerly. Lightning tilted her head. “You sure?”

“No problem. Dig in!” Noctis reassured.

Lightning bit off a bit of the top bread while Serah tried getting to the meat. The older cat lifted the bread off, revealing the roast beef which Serah excitedly munched on.  
Noctis laid himself down and watched his feline friends. He smiled on the inside; ever since he met these two white cats, his opinion about _all_ cats being stuck up and being enemies changed completely.

Perhaps not all cats were like that. Lightning and Serah were proof of that.

Serah ripped a chunk of beef off and presented it to Noctis. The husky stared at the white kitten with surprise before licking her head gratefully. Serah meowed in her squeaky little voice before digging in again.  
Noctis took the beef in his jaws and gulped it down. Lightning finished, letting her sister have the rest of the treat and laid down beside Noctis. The husky wagged his tail slightly at their closeness.

Suddenly he remembered the time and stood up quickly. “I have to go! I can’t be out for long; Tifa will wake up from her nap soon.” Lightning nodded while Serah pawed at Noctis’ large front leg, wishing her huge playmate would stay longer.  
Noctis nudged the kitten back to her older sister gently. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to get into anymore fights!” He said as he ran back home.

Lightning sighed then picked Serah up, bringing them back to their box home.

 

* * *

 

 

Tifa yawned and stretched as she walked down the stairs.

She noticed Noctis sleeping in his bed and smiled; she could still remember the day she first got him. She had been fourteen-years-old when her mother brought home a handsome husky puppy as a present.   
At the time, Tifa had been interested in learning Latin and as a result, gave her precious canine companion a Latin name; Noctis. The name suited him well for some reason. Throughout their childhood, the girl and dog had been inseparable until this day.

Noctis was a smart dog with a mind of his own. Aerith and Zack were always impressed whenever Noctis did something so smart such as wipe his paws on the doormat before entering the house or picking something up and returning it to the person who dropped the object.

Tifa tiptoed over and stroked her dog’s head.

Noctis’ ears twitched and he lifted his head, yawning with mouth wide open. When he noticed Tifa, he licked her hand in greeting.  
“Did you enjoy the sandwich boy?” Tifa asked. Noctis wagged his tail, remembering that he had given it to Lightning and Serah instead. He barked in response.

Tifa chuckled and ruffled his fur.

“Alright big guy, I’m going to start making dinner. You behave yourself okay?” As she headed off into the kitchen, Noctis walked over to a chocobo plush toy then grabbed it in his jaws, making the toy squeak.  
He growled playfully as he shook the squeaky chocobo plush around, creating a lot of tiny noises.

From the kitchen, Tifa shook her head and smiled fondly to herself as she heard Noctis playing around with his favorite squeaky toy.

Later, dinner was served. Tifa placed her plate of spaghetti on the table before opening a can of liver-flavored dog food to pour out for Noctis.  
Her dog sat by his bowl obediently as his master poured the meaty stuff in. Noctis waited until Tifa dug into her own dinner before he wolfed down his.

Once it was time to go to bed, Noctis hopped into his doggy bed, eager to visit his feline friends tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Thunder cracked loudly and rain poured heavily outside the next day.

Tifa stared out of the window of her house with a sigh. “Looks like we’re going to be bumming around today, boy.” She said to a seemingly disappointed Noctis.  
The husky was on his bed, his paws over his muzzle with a sulky look on his face. Tifa wondered what made him feel so down all of a sudden.

A knock on the door caught her attention.

Tifa raised an eyebrow as she headed for the front door and opened it. She was surprised to find Aerith, Zack, and Cloud outside. “What are you guys doing here in this weather? Come quick!” Tifa said while stepping aside for them to enter.  
She blushed when Cloud’s arm brushed against hers. She snapped from her trance and closed the door.

Noctis lifted his head to look up at the visitors.

“Hey there Noct man! Zack said, rubbing Noctis’ back. The husky whined and laid his head back down sulkily. Zack frowned worriedly. “Hey Tif, is Noctis okay? He seems down.”  
Tifa sighed. “I don’t know. He was like that ever since the rain started. He usually likes it when it rains since he enjoys watching the water droplets so much. Something’s off with him today.”

Aerith being a vet went over to examine the dog.

Noctis glanced up at her before looking at something else. “He’s fine, just seems sad about something though.” Aerith said stroking the dog’s back comfortingly.  
Tifa frowned. “Why? Is something wrong?” “I’m not sure, but he’s not in the best of moods right now. We should just wait until he perks up.

Cloud watched Noctis then rubbed the spot behind the dog’s ear before joining Tifa and the others in the living room.

Zack, Aerith and Cloud remained with Tifa for the rest of the day, however, the weather seemed to get worse as the rains got even heavier and the winds started blowing harshly to the point that it could blow someone’s umbrella away and perhaps the person as well.

When the glass doors that led to the backyard began to rattle from the winds, Noctis jumped up and started barking anxiously at the door.

Tifa went over to her canine companion as he trotted towards the door, pawing at the glass hurriedly while whining and barking.   
“Noctis, what’s wrong? Calm down boy, it’s only a storm. It will pass.” Tifa said, trying to calm the anxious dog down. Noctis kept on barking until his barks seemed to be as loud as the wind and thunder outside.

“You think he wants to take a dump?” Zack suggested.

Tifa thought for a moment before she ran upstairs to fetch her rain coat. Noctis was still barking when she returned. “Calm down Noctis, I’ll let you out in a bit.” She said soothingly. Noctis stopped barking but still whined.

Tifa opened the door to the backyard and braced herself when the harsh winds hit her. Zack shivered and Aerith cringed at how loud the thunder was when it boomed.   
Cloud kept his eyes trained on Tifa carefully as she led her dog outside. As soon as the two were out, Noctis barked again.

Tifa was about to tell him to do his business when suddenly, the husky bolted.

“Noctis!” Tifa cried out as her friend jumped onto the gardening supplies and over the wall. “Noctis! Come back! Noctis!” Aerith, Zack, and Cloud rushed out into the rain upon hearing Tifa’s cries. They arrived in time to see the dog leap over the wall.

“I’ll start the car! C’mon Cloud!” Zack said. Cloud nodded. “Right!”

The two men dashed for the front door as they put their coats on while Aerith guided Tifa back in.  
“Noctis…! He just…ran for it.” Tifa was obviously in shock at her dog’s actions.  
“It’s okay Tifa. Cloud and Zack will find him.” Aerith reassured.

However, after a couple of hours, Zack and Cloud returned empty-handed.

Tifa broke down with worry for her best friend. Aerith whispered comforting words until Cloud tapped her shoulder and nodded. Aerith moved back while Cloud took her place.  
“Hey…I’m sure he’ll be back. Noctis is a smart dog, he’ll come home.” Cloud said. Tifa shivered. “But I don’t understand… Why did he run away in the first place?”

Cloud placed an arm around Tifa and stroked her hair gently.

After what seemed like forever, while Zack and Aerith prepared everyone their special hot cocoa, a tapping that sounded different from the wind was heard. Everyone turned to look at the glass door and saw the dog outside.

Tifa jumped up. “Noctis!” Cloud followed her and opened the door himself, allowing the husky to enter. Suddenly, everyone froze when they realized that the dog had something in his mouth.

A small white kitten was dangling from Noctis’s mouth while a big white cat with a black left paw followed the dog inside the house.  
Noctis shook himself dry, spraying water all over while the cat did the same. The humans gasped when they took in the scene.

Aerith bent down to look at the tiny kitten Noctis held.

“The poor thing is shivering!” Noctis handed her the kitten and Aerith took the creature into the kitchen.  
Tifa blinked then kneeled in front of Noctis. “Did you… Noctis… Was that why you ran away? Did you…leave because you wanted to bring those cats here?” Noctis whined and gave her a pleading look. Tifa was taken aback; she knew Noctis disliked cats, and yet here he was with two white cats.

Tifa brought the dog into the bathroom and toweled him dry. Noctis stared up at her and whined again. She smiled once she was done. “There, my boy’s all handsome again.” She stroked his head and led him back downstairs.

Aerith was now feeding the kitten at the dining table while Zack and Cloud were trying to get the big white cat down from the high shelf it leapt on.

Noctis noticed how Lightning backed up against the wall with her back raised in a defensive pose. “Come on down, kitty. We won’t hurt you.” Zack called, trying to coax the cat down.  
Tifa looked up on the shelf at the white cat. She could tell it was a stray by look of how dirty its fur was, yet it seemed healthy.

Noctis trotted over to where the two men were then braced his front paws on the wall and barked up at the cat.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, and Aerith watched with surprise when the cat jumped off the shelf then slid down onto the floor gracefully down Noctis’ back.  
The husky’s tail wagged as he play bowed in front of the feline, shocking the humans more.

Zack chuckled in disbelief. “When did Nocty get a girlfriend?”

Tifa almost gaped when the cat pawed Noctis affectionately, making the dog’s tail wag like crazy. Aerith walked up to Tifa and the boys with the kitten in her hands. “She’s such a sweet little thing… She can just fit in the palm of your hand!” She cooed, showing her friends the tiny little kitten.

Serah looked up at the strangers curiously and raised a paw as if trying to reach out to touch one of them.

The three awed and cooed at the tiny creature. Tifa used her index finger to gently tap and stroke the kitten’s head. Serah purred and rubbed her head against Tifa’s finger.  
Aerith then noticed how anxious the older cat looked then kneeled down to let the kitten toddle over to the bigger cat.

Noctis panted happily as Serah reunited with her sister and him.

The humans watched as both Noctis and his cat friend groomed the kitten together. “This is a surprise. Aerith commented with a giggle at the odd yet heartwarming sight.  
Tifa and the boys nodded.  
Noctis picked Serah up gently and placed her on his doggy bed. The kitten pawed the soft pillowy bed before settling down with a purr.

“Looks like Noctis has been busy.” Cloud said when the husky turned to the older cat and licked her fur.

Tifa smiled at the rare scene. “I guess he has. It looks as if he and the cat had known each other for a while…”  
“So Noct has been having some secret rendezvous with a cat, eh? Who’d have thought!  
 Zack said with a light laugh in his voice.

“So this is your human…” Lightning said, staring up at the raven-haired female. Noctis nodded. “Yeah, that’s her. The one with golden fur is Cloud, the other male is Zack and that other female is his mate, Aerith.”  
Lightning kept her eyes on Tifa until the woman noticed the cat looking at her. Slowly, she kneeled down and held a hand out. “Come here. It’s okay.” Lightning looked up at Noctis who nodded confidently.

The cat cautiously walked towards Tifa and sniffed her hand.

Tifa slowly lifted her hand close to the cat’s head. The white feline flinched but stood her ground until Tifa managed to touch the fur on her head. When the animal seemed to have calmed down, Tifa began stroking her head down to her back.

“That’s a good kitty. You seem pretty healthy for a stray. Does Noctis have anything to do with that?” Tifa asked. Lightning looked at Noctis. The dog placed a paw on his muzzle shyly. Tifa laughed. “I should have known…”

“We might need to find these cats some good homes.” Aerith said, looking at the sleeping kitten on the doggy bed.  
At this, Noctis barked urgently and pawed at Tifa’s leg pleadingly. His master seemed surprised at his actions. “You…want them to stay?” She asked. Noctis whined in response. Tifa looked at the kitten, then to the older cat.

Noctis lowered his pointed ears down his head.

Tifa sighed and smiled. “Oh why not? I think I can afford some felines around the house.” Noctis barked happily and jumped on his hind legs to lick Tifa’s face gratefully.  
“You really want them to stay that badly, don’t you?” Tifa laughed at the dog’s enthusiasm. Noctis went back to the white cat and nipped her ear playfully.

“Looks like an interesting family is happening.” Cloud said.

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks after Tifa took in the two stray cats, the animals had been settling together nicely. Noctis and Lightning played outside almost every day out in the backyard, and Serah was a very curious and playful little kitten; often exploring the house and getting into strange positions.

Tifa chuckled to herself as she recalled the day she tried to name the cats.

Noctis seemed pretty adamant about choosing some certain names for the cats. The husky had grabbed one of her science books and pawed at it until he found a page with a lightning bolt picture; Tifa had been trying to name the older cat that time.

Finally giving in, Tifa called out experimentally to the cat, saying “Lightning”. To her surprise, the cat responded by looking up at her. Lightning it was.

Next was the kitten.

This time Noctis pawed out a book of mythology and made Tifa turn the pages until they came upon a picture of a seraph. Noctis had a hard time trying to show Tifa the name he wanted her to give the kitten. After several guesses, Tifa picked out “Serah”. Her guess was proven correct when the kitten meowed and went to her.

Things became far more fun with the new family.

Though Tifa began to notice several oddities in Lightning and Noctis’ play. There were times when Noctis would sniff at Lightning’s backside while she rubbed herself against the dog’s body. Their chase started to look a little more than just playful.  
Tifa shook her head; she was probably reading into things too much. She went inside the kitchen for a bit to grab a snack. Serah followed at her heels curiously.

Noctis circled Lightning while sniffing her.

The cat sniffed him back then snarled a bit. Noctis stopped moving then licked her head slowly, lovingly. A longing whine escaped his throat as Lightning purred against his fur.  
“Lightning…” “What?”

Noctis sat on his haunches and nuzzled his muzzle against Lightning’s.

The pair remained that way for a while until Lightning leaned back to lick his chest, grooming his fur affectionately. The husky nipped the cat’s ear gently in return, making Lightning purr louder. She suddenly moved away from him and headed back into the house.  
Noctis trotted after her, tail swaying back and forth.  


As Tifa left the kitchen with Serah held in her hands, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Noctis and Lightning pressed close together on the doggy bed.  
Tifa smiled and carefully placed Serah on the bed as well. The kitten pressed herself against her older sister, cuddling against the soft white fur then laid still.  
Noctis stirred and curled his body more; bring Lightning closer to him and making warmer for Serah.

An interesting family indeed…


	5. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter V: The Gift  
> Rating: K+  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: On the eve of his sixth birthday, Noctis receives the greatest gift in the world that was also more than it seemed. Just looking at his new present, he knew it was going to be for forever.  
> CAUTION: Prequel/filler of Chapter I: My Cat and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Noctis rushed back home the second the school bell rang to dismiss the class. He could not wait to get home; it was his birthday and he would be six years old. His mother had said she had a present just waiting for him.  
The curious boy could not contain his excitement as he rushed down the sidewalk towards his large home. He wondered what his present was. He knew his mother liked surprising him but he intended to ask for a hint anyway.

He arrived home and rang the doorbell excitedly.

His mother opened the door and smiled down at him. “My, aren’t you excited. I can just tell by the way you rang the bell that you are eager to get your present.” Noctis walked into the house and took off his shoes. “Can I get a hint? I wanna guess what it is!”

“You’ll have to wait until this evening during your birthday dinner, Noctis.” His mother said teasingly, earning a pout from her son.   
“Please Mommy! Please? I wanna guess what it is!” The birthday boy insisted, giving his mother the best puppy-dog look he could manage. “Oh fine.” His mother chuckled. “But only _one_ clue. Okay…hm…well, your present is…warm and soft.”  Noctis thought for a bit about the hint.

“Warm and…soft…”                                               

“I will let you think about it yourself. In the meantime, wash yourself and read some of your school books for a bit while I make dinner.”  Noctis’ mother kissed his forehead and ushered him upstairs. Noctis could not get the clue out of his head; what was warm and soft?   
Socks? A new sweater? Porridge?

He shook his head at the last one. Why would his mother give him porridge for his birthday?

Noctis could not settle down. He was so excited that he could not wait until dinnertime; only then his mother would hand him his present.  
Noctis sat at the desk in his room after a nice bath and read a couple of books before he went downstairs to watch some television.

There was an aromatic smell of his mother’s amazing cooking; it made the boy drool and reminded him that it was close to dinner, as well as his present.  
“Noctis, it’s almost time for dinner.” His mother called, “Want to help me taste the food to make sure it’s good?” Noctis grinned; he loved taste-testing his mother’s food. “Your food’s always good Mommy!” He said as he ran into the kitchen as his mother handed him a spoon with a bit of red spaghetti sauce.  
Noctis blew on it then licked the spoon. He grinned at the heavenly taste; tomato sauce with meat and a tint of spice. His mother’s special spaghetti sauce. “Yummy!” He jumped excitedly.

His mother laughed heartily at her son.

“Alright then birthday boy, want to set up the table while I fix up the food?” She said. Her son nodded and took out the plates and utensils before running back to the dining table and setting everything up. He could already smell the dishes his mother prepared.  
After a moment, she got out of the kitchen holding a large bowl filled with her special spaghetti. Noctis went into the kitchen to get the other dishes then returned and placed them on the table.

“One more thing.” His mother said and went into the kitchen again. After a few moments of waiting, she came back out with a red velvet cake covered in white cream with six candles on it. “Happy Birthday, Noctis!” She cheered.   
The boy jumped up happily as his mother placed it on the table. He hugged her while she ruffled his hair lovingly.

Dinner had been fun and Noctis enjoyed the scrumptious meal his mother prepared especially for him, and the cake, after Noctis blew the candles out, was sweet and filled his stomach with a tingling from its sweetness.

After a long pause, his mother spoke. “Alright Noctis. It’s now time for your present.” Noctis’ eyes bulged open and he grinned, fidgeting in his chair. He and his mother brought the dishes into the sink then headed into the living room where Noctis sat on the floor eagerly as his mother went upstairs into her room to retrieve her gift.

Noctis waited impatiently until she returned with a rather big box in her hands. The box was brown with round holes. It was tied close with a red ribbon.  
Noctis stared at the box as his mother set it down on the floor. “Go on.” She said. “Open it.”

Noctis nodded and slowly untied the ribbon and removed the cover of the box. His mother pulled him back from it a bit and smiled, gesturing for him to watch the box.  
The boy kept his eyes on it the whole time until a black and then a white piece of fluff appeared on the edge of the box. Suddenly, two blue orbs popped up and looked around.

Before Noctis could move any closer, the mystery being jumped out of the box and tumbled onto the floor. With wide eyes, Noctis stared at what had just emerged. It was a small white ball of fluff with a black left paw and pointed ears, its eyes were a sharp electric blue and its tail looked like a little bristled brush, and a red rose-shaped ribbon was tied to its little neck.  
Noctis gushed with delight. “A kitty! It’s a kitty!” Kittens were warm and soft! So that was what his present was.

His mother chuckled and picked up a ball of yarn from the couch and rolled it on the floor. The kitten noticed the movement and crouched before pouncing on the ball of yarn, pawing, biting, and meowing at it.

Noctis laughed happily as he watched his new pet’s actions. Suddenly, the cat rolled over with the yarn and landed on its back. Only then did its eyes find Noctis for the first time. The kitten stopped paying attention to the yarn and looked up at Noctis, moving towards him curiously.  
Noctis smiled and picked the kitten up and hugged it. “Thank you Mommy! I love it! Is it a boy or a girl?” His mother laughed. “It’s a girl. I haven’t named her because I think it would be best that the one that owns her must be the one to name her.”

Noctis grinned and stroked the kitten’s head.

“You’re a good kitty. You’re my good girl.” The kitten licked his chin affectionately and purred. Noctis gasped gladly. “Look Mommy! She’s purring! She likes me!”  
“Yes she does! I am sure the both of you will be the best of friends.” His mother said. Noctis hoped so; just by looking at this little kitten, he could tell that their friendship would be for forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Several months after obtaining his gift, Noctis and his new kitten had been close friends; the tiny creature followed him wherever he went, even to school. At first the teachers were appalled but allowed it for the day.

After that, the kitten would just wait outside the school until Noctis was done, and another time she was allowed in was when Noctis had a show-and-tell in class.  
The kitten was unbelievably smart, especially for its age. It did simple tricks such as ‘stay’, ‘come here’, and ‘sit’.

At the back of his mind, Noctis still tried thinking of perfect names for his little kitten; he wanted a name that suited her. He tried coming up with many names but none of them stuck. Even the kitten seemed to react in disgust or act nonchalant towards some of the names.   
“Hmm…what’s a good name for a kitty…?” Noctis mused while the kitten licked herself clean with her tiny pink tongue.

“… Snowy’s no good. How about…Tiger?” Noctis said out loud. The cat made a grumpy sound as she continued to clean herself. “Nah, I don’t think so too. Boy, it sure is hard to make up names, kitty. But don’t worry, we’ll find a good name for you soon!” Noctis stroked the kitten’s fur tenderly, making his pet feline purr in appreciation.

After a while, the two ran outside to play in the backyard while Noctis’ mother watched.

The woman smiled at the sight; it was wonderful to see her son completely happy with his new companion. She could tell that they would grow up together and share many life changing experiences together as well.   
And as soon as both cat and boy were old enough, she would have to tell them both of an important tale that would probably lead them on the path they would either wish to take or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis found his cat to be an unusual one aside from the fact that she knew how to do tricks. His cat, unlike others, actually enjoyed having her belly rubbed. She never once snarled or bit or scratched him for touching her belly.  
She would actually purr and playfully paw and nip at his hand whenever she was given a belly rub, and her tail even swished back and forth at times. She was playful little kitten, the more time they spent together, the more eager Noctis was to find the perfect name for her.

One day during school, the little white-and-black-pawed kitten sat at her usual spot while she waited for her human friend to return from school.

Noctis was due to come out any minute now. The boy had been staring at the clock almost constantly, eager to see his kitten outside waiting for him.  
When the bell rang, Noctis got up, packed his things and rushed out of the door. He was excited as always when going out to greet the kitten. When he rushed out of the school, he froze in horror.

Four slightly older boys were laughing and joking around while the squeezed the tiny body of Noctis’ precious kitten. The kitten meowed in complaint but that only made the boys laugh harder until one of them picked up a plastic bag while the other placed the kitten inside.  
The boy then sung the bag around. Noctis could hear his friend’s mews and dizzy cries as she was spun around abusively in the bag.

The animal bullies then took her out of the bag then dropped her to ground like a piece of crumpled paper. The other boy stepped on her tiny tail, making the kitten jump and yowl.

“Hey, let’s dissect it and see what’s inside!” The oldest boy said. The others grinned and nodded while the oldest boy got out a knife; it obviously was an object that was not supposed to be in his possession. Noctis felt rage boil inside him.  
He charged at the boy with the knife and tackled him to the ground. He then picked his kitten up and held her to his chest.  
The little gang glared at him. “Hey look! That baby’s scared we’ll cut his kitty!” “Haha! It’s an ugly kitty! We should cut it and cook it too!” Another boy said.

Noctis glared at them angrily and walked away with his constant companion on his arms.

The bullies, however, did not take no for an answer. They immediately circled Noctis and pushed the younger boy around while the oldest of them grabbed the kitten. Noctis gasped. “Kitty!”  
“Aww look! Baby wants kitty!” The boys laughed at Noctis as he tried to reach for his cat. The oldest boy then dropped her on the ground while his friends beat Noctis down. The boy cried in pain but kept his eyes on his friend.

To his horror, the boy started stomping his foot on her tiny body!

“ _Kitty_!” Noctis cried, wanting to grab his kitten and go home. He fought back against the bullies urgently. He needed to save his little friend before that boy stomped her to death.  
Already the kitten was meowing in pain and was stomped on a fourth time. “Come on! Die stupid cat! Die!” The boy complained and stomped on the helpless animal multiple times in frustration.

Noctis could not take anymore.

He yelled in anger and threw punches at his attackers and tossed them at each other until his path was clear. He then charged at the oldest boy and punched his face multiple times until the bully’s nose bled.  
Suddenly, he heard a mew and turned to see the kitten limping towards him. Noctis forgot about the bully completely and picked up his injured friend.

The bullies surrounded him again but were stopped when they heard the voice of an adult. “What in the world is going on?” The school’s principal stared at the scene in shock.  
Older-looking boys had surrounded the six-year-old Noctis and his precious cat. The woman marched towards the children.

The oldest boy pointed to his nose. “He started it, Miss Lady! He hit me because he didn’t wanna share his kitty!” His friends nodded in agreement.  
The woman looked down at Noctis whose face was all stained with tears and cradling his apparently hurt pet.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis’ mother rushed through the school doors and into the principal’s office.

She found several adults there, none of whom she was familiar with. She spotted her son sitting on the floor in a corner, far from some older-looking children who were obviously not from this school. She could see her son was weeping while holding the kitten; she knew immediately that something had happened.

“Thank you for coming.” The principal said.

Noctis’ mother approached her. “What happened?” The principal sighed. “Apparently, your son had beaten these older boys because they seemed to be tormenting his pet.”  
Noctis glanced up to see his mother before going back to cradling his kitten. “However,” the principal said while turning her attention to the older boys, “You children are in much bigger trouble; you are not supposed to come here if you are not students, and you most certainly had no right to harass a younger child or his pet.”

“My boy was beaten up, lady!” A brutish-looking man protested. “So what, he was just playing with his buddies! Besides, it’s just a dumb animal! My boy was merely playing; who cares if he squashed it? It’s a game all boys play.”

“Kitty is not just an animal!” Noctis yelled, getting everyone’s attention.

He cradled the injured kitten. “She’s not just an animal! She’s not! Kitty’s my friend…!” The brute father crossed his arms and his son glared. “C’mon Daddy! You ain’t gonna let that kiddy talk to ya like that, right?”

The man went to Noctis and pulled him up by his arm. “Boy, you’re weak! To be a real man, you gotta learn to take control.” The man dropped Noctis and grabbed the kitten from the boy’s arms. Noctis’ mother and the other adults gasped when he dropped the kitten to the floor.

The man’s son grinned and cheered his father on.

The brute parent lifted his leg, intending to squash the little furball for good. Noctis’ eyes widened in horror. “NO!” He rushed forwards, sliding on the floor and grabbed his kitten out of the way just as the man’s foot came down to squash her.

Everyone in the room gasped when the man instead stomped on Noctis’ back, resulting in the boy coughing and gagging blood.  
The kitten meowed loudly as if in shock. The tiny animal waddled to her friend’s face and licked his nose. Noctis smiled. “Don’t worry kitty…I’ll protect you. I’ll always protect you, kitty.” The boy coughed.

Noctis’ mother glared at the rather surprised brute of a father and ran up to him, slapping his face. “ _How dare you_! How dare you lay your mitts on my son! Is this how you teach your child how to be a man? By beating up helpless people and creatures? You have no right to call yourself a father! My son was only protecting his friend and pet; I gave him that cat for his sixth birthday. Yes, she may not seem like much and is just a cat, but she is precious to my son! You and your child had no right to try and harm my son or his kitten!”

The other parents shouted out in agreement and crowded the brute while another mother helped Noctis to his feet and led him to his mother. The principal sighed. “I apologize, Mrs. Caelum. I will see to it that the right course of action is taken.”  
“I thank you.” The lady Caelum said gratefully as she led her son out of the noisy office where the bully kids started crying at the sight of fighting adults.

Noctis coughed a bit as they got in the car.

He looked down at his kitten who returned the gaze. “Look Mommy…she’s still okay. I protected her.” “… Yes you did, Noctis. And I think that she is grateful to you; she may not be able to say so but I know she wants to say thank you." His mother said in a controlled voice; she was obviously trying to regain her composure.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for, Son?”

“I made trouble. I hit those kids because they wanted to cut and cook kitty.”

The Caelum woman smiled lightly at her son. “You did a good job at protecting your cat, Noctis. I’m not mad at you; I know you tried to get away. You just could not leave kitty behind.”  
“No. I don’t ever wanna leave kitty behind. She’s my best friend in the whole wide world!” Noctis stated proudly.

The kitten stared up at Noctis with her big blue eyes. It was too adorable for the boy to bear; he lifted her to his face and cuddled her. The kitten made protesting mews and squirmed a bit, making Noctis chuckle.   
“You’re my good kitty.” He whispered to the feline, stroking her white fur tenderly.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Noctis was seven years old; his mother had given him a brand new video game port and video game for his birthday, but of course to his mother’s everlasting delight, Noctis loved his new present, but not as much as his kitten.

As he played his new video game, he had his kitten sit beside him to watch.

Until now he tried to find a name that best suited her. The kitten was growing up like he was so he needed to rush with finding a good name for her.  
The growing kitten did not seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed like she and Noctis had all the time in the world.

Noctis had noticed that the kitten was now almost big enough to start wearing a collar. Perhaps he would wait a little longer until she was at least medium-sized—and after he decided on a name—to give her a collar.

The boy then noticed the kitten was growing restless. Perhaps she needed to get out of the house a bit. He grabbed the cat leash that hung beside the front door and called out to his mother, telling her that he would be taking the cat out for a walk.

He fixed the leash around Lightning and the kitten hurriedly moved out of the door, excited for a little walk.  
Noctis laughed in amusement at how the kitten sniffed at everything that piqued her curiosity before trotting over something else. “Come on kitty, you’re a cat not a dog.” Noctis joked. His kitten mewed and continued sniffing at the grass.

Noctis looked around then took her off the leash.

“Go ahead kitty, do your business. Just don’t run off.” The boy then walked to a nearby bench and settled down. The kitten watched him before looking for a decent spot to relieve herself.  
Noctis sighed as he stared up at the sky; his mind was working on a name for the cat. She was getting bigger and soon she will be a slightly grown cat. She would need a name by then.

He lost track of time until he suddenly heard voices.

Noctis stiffened and listened to the voices; they sounded like voices of men. Adult men. The boy could only hear vaguely what they were saying. The only words he could hear from them were “The cops,” “Money”, “Evidence destroyed”, and “Killed him easily”.  
Noctis knew immediately that they were up to no good. He had to get away before they spotted him. But first he needed to grab his kitten.

A shadow loomed over the boy, making him freeze.

He looked up and the two men glared down at him. “Well, well. Looks like we have an eavesdropper here.” The fist man said. The second one scowled. “We can’t have a witness. Grab him.”  
Noctis dodged their hands and ran around them towards the bushes. He whistled for his kitten; they both needed to get away from the park.

The men suddenly grabbed the boy by the arms and placed a hand on his mouth. “Don’t worry kid…this will be a painless death, or are you still not old enough to understand the word?” The first criminal said maliciously.

The little white kitten appeared from under one of the bushes, wondering what had happened. Suddenly, she spotted her friend being restrained by a couple of grown men.  
The kitten’s eyes widened in shock when they heard them talk about “disposing of the witness”. Obviously, these humans were bad news.

First thing was first; she needed to help her human.

The men were too busy trying to smother Noctis’ voice that none of them noticed the little white speck coming towards them.  
Noctis did notice, however. His eyes widened when he noted the kitten’s stance to pounce. He wanted to shake his head to say no but the men might spot her if he did.

The kitten’s hackles rose up in a threatening—as threatening as an angry kitten could be—posture. The men turned their attention back to Noctis. “Screw it! Let’s just shoot the brat!” The man then drew out a gun and pointed it to the boy’s head.

Unable to bear anymore, the kitten pounced, landing at the back of the man’s neck and bit down hard, sinking her tiny fangs into his flesh.

“Agh! What the—! Get it off! Get it off!”

“Hold still! It’s just a cat!”

Noctis watched nervously as the two criminals tried to get rid of the feline pest that kept jumping on their necks and biting them.  
The kitten was relentless in her assault for such a young thing. She growled in her still-squeaky voice while she bit and clawed the men until they were covered in scratches.

Finally, Noctis got up and grabbed his kitten, running away from the two.

They chased the boy and his pet until the wailing of sirens were heard. The men growled. “Damn! The cops! Let’s beat it!”  
Before they could turn and run, several officers charged and tackled the men to the ground before cuffing them.

Suddenly, they noticed the boy with a kitten in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis mother could have sworn she would die from a heart attack when the police called her to the station. But to her relief, her son was on the floor playing with his beloved kitten while some of the officers around him watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

One of the men noticed her and smiled warmly.

“Ah, you must be the boy’s mother.” “Yes, I am Mrs. Caelum.” She said calmly. The officer nodded. “Your son had been attacked by two felons…” Before Noctis’ mother could say a word, the officer stopped her. “Not to worry, the men are locked up and your boy is fine. Also, according to your son, his pet cat saved him.” The officer smiled at this.

Noctis suddenly appeared in front of his mother.

“Mom! My cat saved me! You should have seen her, she was awesome!” The boy said excitedly, holding his kitten to his chest. The feline only looked at her surroundings curiously.  
“You really should have seen her, Mom! She was super fast, like a lightning bolt!” Noctis said then suddenly froze.

The lad Caelum stared at her son. “What is it Noctis?”

Noctis held the cat up to his eye level carefully. “That’s it. That’s it! It’s perfect!” The boy was grinning now, confusing his mother. Noctis smiled at his feline companion.  
“Lightning! From now on, your name is _Lightning_!” Noctis stated happily as he lowered the kitten and brought her closer to his face. Lightning stared at her owner for a while then suddenly licked the tip of his nose.

Noctis laughed and happily twirled around with his now-named cat. His mother watched them with a bright smile; soon she would have to talk to her son about his bond with that cat—Lightning. Even if it was a fairytale her husband insisted on telling.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Noctis was ten years old; Lightning had grown a little bigger and no longer needs to be carried around. The boy and his feline were as close as ever.

On the eve of his birthday, Noctis’ mother called her son and his cat over to the living room for an important talk.   
“I have something to tell you, Noctis. This is very important and I need you to take this to heart.” Noctis nodded as he sat down beside his mother while Lightning sat on the floor, staring up at the humans.

“Do you remember Old Fenrir? Your father’s dog?” The lady Caelum asked with a fond smile. Noctis thought for a bit then nodded; how could he forget?  
Fenrir was his father’s faithful dog, a malamute to be exact. Fenrir followed Noctis’ father everywhere no matter what and at times, the dog would let the infant Noctis ride on his back until he and Noctis’ father had to leave on urgent business.

“Yeah, I remember him. He was a cool dog and he looked like a wolf. Was that why Dad named him Fenrir?” Noctis asked. His mother chuckled. “Old Fenrir’s breed is called a Malamute; those dogs are bred for pulling sleds and yes, they do look like wolves at times. But your father named him Fenrir because his dog attacked with the fierceness and strength of a wolf. It is like the reason you named your cat Lightning.”

Noctis looked down at his cat who was looking up at him strangely.

His mother sighed. “Noctis…the bond your father and Fenrir had is just like the bond you and Lightning have right now. It is no coincidence that you and Lightning share a special kind of friendship; this has been the duty of all the past Caelums.” “What do you mean Mom?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Many years ago in the old times, the Caelums were given a very important job. But to do this, they needed help from very special animals.”

“You mean like Lightning?”

“Yes, like Lightning.”

Noctis picked his cat up and settled her on his lap. Lightning seemed to be listening to the story as well. Noctis’ mother continued with her story.  
“These animals were special because not only do they form unbreakable bonds with their human companions, but also because, unlike other animals, they are powerful and have special…talents. Lightning is still a little too young for it, but once she’s old enough you will be able to understand her more than you ever have.”

Noctis gaped. “Wow… But what do Caelums do?”

“They protect people. It used to be different before; back then we would only protect our family and hometown. The Caelum family used to be Guardians but now the family had been reduced to vigilantes. But if you’re lucky, you might meet other people who used to serve the Caelums. They have special pets too.” His mother said. “Your father told me to tell you this story once you are ten, which you are now. He said it was a tradition to tell our children these stories. He said it was the Caelum’s family history and that it will help inspire you when you grow older.”

Noctis’ head was spinning with all the information that night when he went to bed.

Lightning was curled up on his pillow, beside his head and watching him. Noctis stared at his cat and stroked her fur. “I wonder what my dad and Fenrir do. You think they are like heroes?” He asked the cat beside him.  
Lightning made a small mewing sound and blinked. Noctis chuckled and sat up. “What do you think Mom meant when she said I’ll understand you more? I already understand you a lot.”

Lightning sat up as well, her ears twitching.

She purred when Noctis stroked her fur and black paw. “You’re getting big, Light. I bet you’re going to be the biggest pet by the time we’re both grown up.”  
Lightning stared at him then snorted. Noctis laughed lightly and pat her head. The boy yawned and laid back down on his bed.

“… You’re not curious?”

Noctis blinked then sat up again. “What?” He stared at his cat and she stared back. After a moment of silence, the female voice spoke again. “I said you’re not curious?” Noctis’ eyes widened. He leaned down towards Lightning and narrowed his eyes at her.

The cat leaned back. “What?”

“I’m having the weirdest dreams. You’re talking.” Noctis said. Lightning smacked his face with her black paw. “No you’re not! I _do_ talk! See? I’m talking right now!”  
“No way! Kitties can’t talk!” Noctis shook his head. Lightning huffed. “What about what your mom said?”

Noctis picked the cat up and walked into his bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water before turning back to his pet.

Lightning gave him a look. “Why did you do that? I said I could talk!” The boy’s eyes widened and he shook his head again. “Mom said it was just a story that all kids need to listen to. A tradition.” “Do I sound like some tradition?” The cat said.

“But…Mom doesn’t believe it. She said it was a family history my dad said to tell me.” Noctis protested. “I know. I heard the story too before your mom turned me into a present. I even know your dad and Fenrir too.”  
“Wait a minute kitty. You know my dad?” Noctis was now interested at the mention of his father. Lightning trotted back into the room and hopped on her owner’s bed.

“Yep. He picked me up from the woods in the big park we always go to. Fenrir said I looked special, whatever that means, and your dad picked me up and sent me to your mom.” Lightning explained. Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Old Fenrir can talk too?” “Yep.”

“But…why does Mom act like it was some kind of bedtime story?”

Lightning tilted her head. “I think it’s because she doesn’t believe animals can talk. Well…I don’t think all of us can talk; I can, and Fenrir can… You know what…? Maybe your dad and Fenrir are like those old Caelums but they keep it secret.”

“But why?”

“Remember those bad humans who attacked you? I bet that’s why; bad humans might try and steal us so they can become rich.” Lightning said. Noctis thought for a while and it seemed to make sense. At least, a little bit.

“So…if you can talk, what else can you do?”

“… I don’t know. Your mom said I’m still too young. But I think I can do it…whatever it is I do…”

 

* * *

 

 

Days had passed since then.

Noctis had attempted to tell his mother of Lightning’s ability to talk but she merely laughed it off, telling him that he should not let the story get to his head in a literal sense.  
Lightning also made no attempt to make the mother Caelum believe in her son’s words.

From then on, it had been the duo’s secret.

Noctis came home from the store one day, excited. Lightning was right beside him as always as they ran up to the boy’s room.   
“Okay, what did you get? You know your mom said to save your money.” Lightning scolded a bit. Noctis grinned at her and brought out the item from his pocket.

It was a red leather collar with a silver paw-shaped tag. On the tag, the word _Lightning_ was engraved.

Noctis placed it around the cat’s neck with a grin. “There. Now you look cooler, just like a real talking cat.” “… You got this for me?” Lightning was surprised as she lifted her nametag with a paw.  
“Yeah. Mom said you’ll get a collar once you’re big enough, and since you’re big now it will fit.” Noctis said.

The cat walked over to him and purred.

“Hey Light, can you try that thing you’ve been practicing?” Noctis asked. Lightning looked up at him then hopped off the bed. The cat seemed to concentrate on something before groaning. “Hold on! I almost got it…!”  
Noctis watched carefully until something did happen. When he blinked, the white cat was gone and in her place was a girl around Noctis’ age.

The boy jumped back. “Whoa!”

“Did I get it?” The girl asked. Noctis chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Wow! I didn’t know you could do that!” “Hey! Don’t do that!” She smacked his hand away before looking at her own.  
She ran to a mirror and looked at her reflection.

Sure enough, her reflection showed a strawberry-blonde girl dressed in a white hoodie and shorts. Around the girl’s neck was a red leather collar. “… Wow.” She mumbled. Noctis grinned. “I know! It’s awesome! Now we can do things together without people saying it’s weird. I bet now they will let you in that ice cream store.”

“Human bodies are weird…” Lightning complained, lifting her human leg to scratch her head.

“Noctis? Who are you talking to?” Noctis’ mother called from behind the door. The boy and girl scuffled around the room, trying to somehow get the girl to turn back into a cat.  
The mother Caelum entered and found her son sitting on his bed, reading comics while his cat sat on his stomach and licking her tail.

She noticed the new collar.

“Did you buy that collar for Lightning?” She asked her son. The boy looked up and nodded. “It makes her look cool, huh?” “Indeed it does. Well…I’ll just leave the two of you alone then.” She looked around the room oddly before closing the door behind her.

Noctis sat up and breathed in relief.

“I need more practice…” Lightning grumbled. “Don’t worry; we’re in this together forever, remember? I’ll help.” Noctis said, smiling warmly.  
Lightning purred and rubbed herself against him gratefully, tickling Noctis a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Noctis. _Noctis_!”

Noctis blinked several times then craned his neck back to look up. Lightning gave him a look as she peered down at him from where he was lying down on the couch. She poked his forehead. “You were daydreaming again.”  
“Sorry. I was just…reminiscing…” Noctis said sheepishly. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately. We’re not that old you know.” Lightning sighed at him.

Noctis chuckled and lifted a hand to stroke Lightning’s head.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the sudden urge to cuddle?” “What? I thought you liked that spot.” “When I have fur, yes.” Lightning said.  
Noctis stared at the red collar around the woman’s neck; he could clearly see her name engraved on the silver paw-shaped tag.

“Remember when I gave you that collar?”

“Yeah. You spent your pocket money on it.”

Lightning walked around the couch and sat down beside Noctis before crawling on his stomach and lying down. Noctis stared as the cat appeared instead of the woman. _“What a disappointment…”_ He thought fondly as he stroked his cat’s head, earning a purr. He smiled dreamily as he gazed upon her white fur and single black paw.

It was almost hard to believe that the kitten he had gotten for his sixth birthday—and who had learned the ability to shift into a human guise when he was ten—had grown into this large beautiful white feline. Even in human form Lightning had grown a lot; from a rough-and-tumble little girl to a solitary hard-as-nails-and-as-cold-as-ice woman. Of course he knew there was more to her than that, just like she knew there was more to him than meets the eye.  
He had been right when he thought they would be in this together forever. Noctis leaned up a bit and kissed the top of the cat’s head.

“You’re my good kitty.”

“Hmph.” Lightning huffed.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: Completely reformed bad boy Noctis snuggles up to and dotes on a sick Lightning Farron. Happy that he had finally broke off his bad habits for good, Noctis showers Lightning with his attention. Lightning, however, doubts the good in herself and Noctis proves her wrong.  
> CAUTION: A second part of Chapter III: Courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Lightning glared at the television, bored out of her mind. She hated being sick, it meant she would not be able to do much of anything.  
Noctis on the other hand, seemed fine with just lazing with her at home. She rolled her eyes when she felt him wrap his arms around her even more.

“I already have a blanket, Noctis. I don’t need a human one.” She grumbled. Noctis chuckled and nuzzled his head against hers before cuddling her body closer to his. Lightning growled. “Stop that, you want to get sick as well?”  
“I wouldn’t mind. We can _both_ be sick together.” He grinned at her. The strawberry-blonde grumbled unclear words before turning her attention back to the program on the screen. “Is the weather really that more interesting than the fact that the two of us are completely alone here?” Noctis said with a pout.

Lightning growled and resisted the urge to hit him; she needed to conserve her energy.

“In case your sex-for-brains did not notice, I am _sick_. So don’t get any ideas.” She grumbled. “Is it wrong for a guy to want his girlfriend even if she is sick? I also can’t wait until you get better; we can do more things together.” Noctis pouted again. “You need serious help.” Lightning said bluntly.  
“Hey, I can’t help it. You’re the best thing that has happened to me in my miserable self-destructive life.” Noctis admitted, his face growing red from his own words.

Lightning looked away from him and remained silent.

“Aside from the obvious reason, I really want you to get better soon so I can take you someplace. You know, show you around the high life and maybe get you a couple of new clothes. Just to make sure you have more stuff in your drawers that make you look good. Not that you don’t look good in anything and nothing…” Noctis gave his girlfriend a suggestive look. Lightning spared him a glance before staring at the television again.

Noctis just stared at her; Lightning Farron was a complete wonder and it was a miracle that she actually returned his affections despite hating him for the most part when he first step foot in Bodhum. And that was just fine with him; he had been surrounded by far too many loving and submissive females in his life. Lightning’s cold and distant but secretly gentle persona was refreshing to him.  
The gang sometimes joked that he was a masochist for actually enjoying Lightning’s initial coldness and outward intimidating Alpha tendencies.

Yes, there were moments when he just wanted to quit and leave XIII’s Alpha because of her lack of trust towards him for the first few days. But every time he said that he was tired of it all, he would see something in Lightning’s eyes that he was sure even the others never noticed before.

At first he thought it was a technique she knew to bring people to their knees by having such a look in her eyes, but the more he got to know her, the more he began to understand it.  
He announced he was tired and leaving her several times already but every time he looked at Lightning, even when he was not on the verge on quitting their growing relationship, he could see that same emotion she had; loneliness.

It seems even Lightning herself did not know she had such a feeling hidden in her.

Aside from that gloomy feeling, Lightning always managed to prove to him how much she did value him and his presence, even going so far as to shove him out of the way from an approaching vehicle so she took the hit, and even getting in the way of a knife that was aimed at his back so she was the one who had gotten fatally stabbed.

Noctis had been scared out of his wits when Lightning had gotten stabbed for him. His heart had begun to pound so loudly and harshly he thought it would burst from his chest.  
He had been begging her to live through the stab wound, which had been dangerously close to her heart.

Of course, Lightning did live through it after the gang called in the Farron family doctor. Nora Estheim, he believed her name was. The woman had not seemed too surprised when she saw Lightning’s condition. This made Noctis wonder just how many times those kinds of injuries had happened to Lightning.  
Then aside from saving his ass for what felt like a hundred times, there was Lightning’s tender side where Noctis would expect her to be beyond pissed off at him. However, instead, she merely looked at him and touched his face without saying a word. Her eyes even spoke volumes to him. Noctis regretted ever trying to quit on them when Lightning was actually trying her best despite it not being obvious.

She was cold and distant, yes. But that was only her outer layer, deep down she was warm and as beautiful as her face. Not once did she ever get angry at him for trying to break up, she completely understood him and looked down upon herself.  
It saddened Noctis when he realized she too had no idea why he or anyone would want to be with her; an orphaned rebel who cared about no one except herself and her younger sister, as well as her gang members.

Of course Noctis was now proud to learn that everyone was wrong about her.

XIII’s Alpha was merely a lonely young woman with no one to be there for her except her friends and her sister. It surprised Noctis when she came to accept him; he knew what kind of person he was and he was disgusted by it. Yet, Lightning Farron just accepted him as he was despite her obvious distaste of him being a sometimes sex-crazed horny bastard.

It just made him love her more. Ever since she busted him out of his imprisonment in his own room, Noctis had felt himself change. He felt like he had matured somehow; he had stopped his bad habits altogether and never once felt aroused or tempted by any other female except for Lightning.  
He supposed it was partly because he was very much grateful to her for saving him in more ways than one.

“Hey daydreamer! Are you still there?”

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Lightning. He flushed at the sight before him. She was wearing a white short-sleeved dress-shirt that was slightly unbuttoned enough to show a bit of cleavage to his peering eyes, her brown short shorts revealed so much of her long legs to him that he was sure his nose would bleed.  
Noctis believed that even the straightest girl would go lesbian for Lightning. But of course, he would be there to claim her as his; no one, not even another woman could take Lightning from him. It would just make him jealous.

“Noctis!” Lightning called, smacking the back of his head.

He blinked then smiled sheepishly. “Sometimes I wonder what’s going on in that head of yours.” Lightning mumbled. Noctis ran a hand up and down her leg and thigh. “You want to find out?” Lightning rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t blame me when you get infected by whatever bug I caught.”

“If it came from you, I wouldn’t mind.” Noctis smirked at her.

Lightning sighed and leaned back, not in the mood for anymore joking. Noctis looked at her, noticing her mood. “Hey…what’s wrong? Are you dizzy again?” “No, I just…” Lightning trailed off. She felt pathetic; Noctis of all people was comforting her and even more than that, he was her boyfriend.  
Bodhum’s new bad boy had completely turned over a new leaf ever since his escape from his home and father.

For some reason, he wanted _her_ , _Lightning Farron’s_ affection when there could be some better and nicer girl out there. Like in those pitiful chick flicks and romantic films that Serah and Vanille liked to watch.  
Although Lightning hated those shows and movies, she had to admit; those clichés between a boy and girl always won against her. Lightning herself did not believe in those clichés but nonetheless, time and again, those same clichés proved themselves right: the guy would change his ways and find the perfect girl, and no one would ever want someone like Lightning Farron.

It was annoying at first, but the more it happened around her, the more Lightning felt like she was sinking into a deep pit of loneliness—or at least Vanille thinks that is the case.  
Lightning always shrugged it off whenever the gang made an absurd suggestion such as those, however, ever since Noctis waltzed into her life, she began having second thoughts.

It made her wonder how long he would be staying with her and the gang.

Perhaps until the right one comes along, and by then he would not need her presence any longer. Lightning hated thinking this way; it was just not like her. And yet, here she was, feeling afraid that one day this reformed bad boy who kept claiming that he liked her would one day find his true match. It should not matter to Lightning, so why did she feel like she lost already?

Noctis nuzzled her. “Hey, look who’s the daydreamer now.” He joked light heartedly. Lightning sighed and said nothing. Noctis frowned worriedly. “Light…? What’s the matter?” When she did not respond, Noctis made a guess. “Are you…upset with yourself again? I mean I know that you don’t think you’re much of a girlfriend, but I don’t agree with that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying that I know how you don’t think highly of yourself. Listen Lightning, I’m sorry for…trying to break up before. But I’ve actually learned a lot more about you. You may be able to fool people with that cold shoulder of yours, but it’s not going to work on me. Not anymore.” Noctis said.

Lightning growled and shook her head. “That’s not—” “No Light, it is. I noticed how you always hate those romantic films and chick flicks Serah and Vanille watch; to tell you the truth I hate those kinds of movies too. But…whenever I look at you, I can tell you’re comparing yourself to the typical kind-hearted heroine who always changes the life of some guy. Let me tell you this right now Lightning Farron: I don’t care for those kinds of situations.” Noctis looked so determined when he said those words.

Lightning crossed her arms and looked away but he placed a hand on her cheek and gently turned her gaze back to him.

“Lightning…I don’t care that you’re nothing like those cliché girls in every romantic movie. You’re unique and you’re special.” Noctis said, tenderly stroking her face and playing with her untamed bangs. “I know you’re probably worried that you will be alone once I ‘find the one’ for myself, but…I feel like if I leave you for the ‘perfect girl I waited for all my life’, I would be throwing away the _real_ thing.”

“You’re not making sense.” Lightning mumbled. Noctis shook his head. “No, you know exactly what I am saying; you just don’t want to admit you do.” Lightning grit her teeth. “Just get to the point.”

“The point is _I love you_. That’s why if I ever do fall for some other girl like in those movies, I want you to beat me up.” Noctis said seriously, surprising Lightning. “What…did you say?”  
Noctis ran his hand through her hair. “I said I want you to beat me up. No matter how happy I seem or how much I resist and insist I don’t need you, I want you to beat me up until I remember why I fell for you in the first place. I want you to be a little selfish, and I want you to _claim_ me. If I ever fall for someone else, I want you to do all those.”

“… Why?”

“Because I want to be with you. Is it that hard to accept? You may not be perfect, but that is why I care about you so much.”

Lightning grumbled under her breath until Noctis got off the couch and suddenly lifted her off her feet. She protested but Noctis ignored her and carried her upstairs to her room. Lightning gave up and remained silent as he entered her room and closed the door behind him before he gently placed her down on the bed.

Noctis slid off his shirt then joined her, pressing her close to him.

“Feel that?” Noctis said, placing one of Lightning’s hands on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding underneath her hand. “That’s how I feel around you, Light. I know it sounds corny but you’re not some corny cliché girl, so you deserve it.” Noctis said.  
Lightning sighed tiredly. “You’re going to get sick if you keep doing that.”  “I don’t mind. If that is what it takes to make you see how great you are. And you still need to promise me. Lightning, promise me that if I do end up falling for someone else, you’ll claim me and beat me or even the girl up.”

“……”

“Please Lightning. Promise me; I don’t want to end up leaving you without you putting up a fight.”

Never in her life had she ever encountered a situation such as this. It made Lightning wonder when life became so complicated. But the look in Noctis’ eyes made her want to promise him; but would it be worth it? Would it be the right thing to do? Did he really want her to…?  
She growled at herself for not being able to think straight while Noctis just remained still, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she sighed in defeat. “… Alright. I promise.” Noctis grinned and tightened his arms around her, cuddling her to him.

Suddenly, he slid his hand up her shirt. Lightning’s eyes widened and she snarled at him. “What the fuck are you doing?” “I was just remembering another reason why I wouldn’t want anyone else. If I went for some cliché girl, then they wouldn’t have scars like you do…” Noctis lifted Lightning’s shirt over her head, leaving her upper body bare to him.

“What—!” Lightning covered her chest while throwing a glare at her boyfriend.

Noctis smiled and simply traced the scars that marred her skin. “I love your scars… They show much you have been through. And this one…” Noctis touched a certain scar on her chest that was close to her heart. “You got stabbed here because of me…” Lightning opened her mouth to say something but Noctis stopped her. “Before you start saying that I’m just staying with you out of obligation and gratitude, I’m not. Sure, I am grateful that you saved my life but I don’t feel obligated to stay with you. I’m here because I _want_ to be. So stop looking down upon yourself.”

“… You’re an idiot, you know that?” Lightning growled at him. Noctis chuckled and nuzzled her hair. “I’m _your_ idiot.” He pressed his lips against hers, moaning lightly at the feel of her soft lips on his. Lightning grunted and shoved him away. “Are you trying to get yourself sick?”

“I can’t help it; you’re far too tempting for your own good.”

“Get off me Noct.”

“Make me…”

Noctis licked the back of her neck and sniffed her scent, savoring every bit of her. Lightning groaned and laid back, stroking Noctis’ hair. “… I don’t know why you’re doing this. But…I guess I should just let you do what you want. You won’t listen to me anyway…”  
“Good. Because I intend to do what I want with you. After you get better, of course.” Noctis chuckled and snuggled closer to his sick girlfriend. Lightning rolled her eyes before snuggling him in return, resting against his strong muscled chest and earning a pleased groan from him in return.

“Hey Caelum.”

“Yeah?”

“I…I love you…”

Noctis blushed but his smile never left his face. “I love you too Light. You’re my bad girl.” He kissed the top of her head just as she yawned and closed her eyes to rest. He followed her to the land of slumber after a moment.


	7. The Best of Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+   
> Genre: Romance, Family  
> Pair: CloTi (With Little Lightning on the side)  
> Notes: Pirates and Ninja had always been mortal enemies since the beginning of time. But none of that had anything to do with the precious creature they created together. With any luck, the life they created would have the best of both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Silent and dark evenings were always perfect for sneaking and stalking. As one of the Shadow Village, Tifa Lockhart was of the highest rank among her Ninja brethren.  
None to this day had ever surpassed her neither in skills nor in tactical efficiency. Tifa could not remember how many times Master Zangan had praised her for her work. Of course the female ninja always prided herself with her accomplishments, but at the moment there was something else she prided herself with.

“Come out, Pirate. I know you’re here.” Tifa said confidently when she landed in the clearing.

Footsteps approached the ninja, making her smirk. “I thought you wouldn’t be here tonight.” She whispered. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her dark-cloaked figure while gentle lips whispered in her ear, “A pirate never turns down his treasure…”

Tifa moaned when the lips beside her ear slid down to her neck and sucked on her skin. “This proves you really are a rascal Pirate, Captain Cloud Strife.” The man behind her chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down her covered arms. “You wear too much gear, Ninja. It’s impossible for me to get to the treasure… By the way, how is…?” The blonde Pirate lowered his hand down to Tifa’s abdomen gently. The female Ninja smiled warmly at his careful touch. “It’s okay. No one had noticed it yet; besides it’s too early for me to start showing.”

Cloud nodded then turned his attention back to Tifa’s stomach. “Hello there. Hope you’re not feeling too suffocated by your mother’s gear.”  
Tifa rolled her eyes and ruffled her Pirate lover’s spiky hair. “I’m sure the baby is fine, Cloud. It’s going to be a strong child like you.” “You don’t expect it to be stealthy and sneaky like you are?” Cloud joked.

The female Ninja pressed her nose against Cloud’s and smirked. “You’re the sneaky one; stealing one of the Shadow Village’s Ninja in the middle of the night.” Cloud returned the smirk. “I’m pretty sure I remember her _agreeing_ to meet me here. I don’t blame her; after all I am Captain Cloud, the most daring Pirate and most wanted man on the whole Coast.”  
“Most wanted man huh? In what way? In a ‘wanted criminal’ sort of way or in a ‘desired bed partner’ sort of way?” Tifa said.

Cloud blinked the stroked her hair. “Hey, don’t worry. That part of my life is dead to me now; I have a shady Ninja to keep me company during the hours of the night…”  
“Cloud, I was just joking.” Tifa said, blushing. “I know. I just felt like beating myself up a bit for ravishing every female I see.” Cloud rested his head on Tifa’s shoulder, taking in her scent.

“It’s alright. I mean, it’s not like we knew we would…end up this way. Besides, it’s your nature as a Pirate to ravish females.” Tifa reassured stroking the Pirate’s back. She felt him smile against her neck before he licked her skin. “In my nature as a Pirate? Does that mean you enjoy what I do to you, Ninja?” He nipped her neck, leaving a mark.

“Cloud…”

“Hm?”

“We’re still out in the open.”

The Pirate laughed then lifted the Ninja off her feet. “Then…do you want accompany me to the _Fenrir_?” Tifa smirked and nuzzled her nose against Cloud’s cheek. “Why not? I’m not busy. But I want to walk there myself. No carrying.”  “Where would the fun in that be?” Cloud made a face.

Tifa shook her head and slid out of his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

It was quiet onboard the _Fenrir_. It had been a slight hassle for Cloud to commandeer the ship on his own; after all, this was all so he could meet Tifa in private without the prying eyes of his crew around.

When Tifa stepped on the ship, she smiled at the familiar feeling of being onboard. Cloud inhaled deeply at the sight of her, the Ninja who turned his life around. She was supposed to be his enemy like all Ninja was to Pirates, but not Tifa. Tifa was special, unique; she saved him when she could have easily run away when the sea monster attack. It made Cloud all the more curious about her. Before they knew it, they were spending a lot of time together until one thing led to another.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and kissed the back of her head.

“The captain’s quarters are empty you know…” He whispered suggestively. His Ninja lover shook her head. “You Pirates have a one-track mind, don’t you?” “Maybe. But none of them have a Ninja like I do… She’s beautiful, sweet, and…skillful.” Cloud said quietly.

“Skillful? In what way?”

“Want to find out?”

Tifa smirked then disappeared with a blink of an eye. Cloud growled and ran around the ship. “Come out Ninja… No tricks!” “You’re the one who said I was…skillful.” Tifa’s voice responded. Cloud looked around, trying to find her location.   
“I meant in a different way.” He said with a groan. Tifa did not respond and the Pirate growled. “Tifa… Come on, I don’t have all night.” “Not until you tell me what’s on your mind.” Her voice said.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. Damn Ninja for being so stealthy. “Fine! When I said skillful, I meant to say that…” The blonde Pirate blushed. “… I think you are wonderful in bed and that your touches drive me insane, which is amazing because usually it’s the women who go insane when I touch them and yet you, a _Ninja_ , had been able to reduce me to nothing but a whimpering bilge rat.”

Cloud wondered if he made a fool of himself until a sudden weight on his back caught him off guard. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Tifa said as she sat upon Cloud’s back.

“I’m hoping the baby won’t end up developing the habit of disappearing and reappearing like you do. I will give me many sleepless nights if we have to find out where the kid keeps disappearing to.” Cloud grumbled as he walked down to the cabins with Tifa still on his back.  
The she-ninja laughed lightly. “It could be useful if you think about it. What if we need him or her to hide from danger, for example?” Cloud considered this for a moment before smiling. “You have a point. Just as long as the kid doesn’t play pranks with that trick.”

“It’s no trick. It’s one of the most basic Ninja skills.” Tifa said. Cloud rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. “Alright, I understand. Just don’t start lecturing me on abilities again.” “You’ll have to make me shut up.” She challenged.

Cloud smirked as he kicked his cabin door open and entered. Before he could drop Tifa on the bed, she was gone from his back. Cloud looked around wondering where she went before a shuffling sound brought his attention back to the bed.  
Tifa was sitting there casually with a smug look on her face. Cloud slid up to her, rubbing his nose against hers. “I hope you’re not planning on doing that to me while we’re at the good part…”

“You’ll have to see for yourself.” Tifa joked lightly as Cloud slid even closer to her.

The Pirate stared at the ninja gear confusedly, not sure how he was supposed to undress her. Tifa giggled and did it herself. Cloud laid back and watched as Tifa expertly removed her black stealth clothing and bared herself to him.  
He swallowed nervously as he leaned up to kiss her lips gently before he slid a hand down to her stomach. Tifa smiled at the scene of Cloud connecting with their unborn child.

“The baby likes you.” Tifa said gently, stroking the back of Cloud’s spiky hair. He looked up at her rather hopefully. “You think so?” “It’s inside me right now; trust me I can tell.”

Cloud leaned back up and wrapped his arms around the Ninja. “Can’t argue with a mother’s instinct now, can we?” He joked. Tifa laughed. “No. We can’t.”  
The pair’s lips connected once more, leaving warm sensations to trail down their spine as their hands explored each other. Tifa groaned as she undressed her Pirate lover from his breeches and loose shirt. Cloud sighed in pleasurable content as his clothing fell off his body one by one until he was bare to her just as she was to him.

Tifa’s hands traced every part of Cloud’s body, making sure not to leave any part of him untouched. Her lips soon followed after her hands and she was rewarded with a pleased moan from the Pirate. Cloud then tangled his fingers in the she-ninja’s dark hair; it went well with the night, proving to him even more that Tifa was indeed the mistress of the dark, an unsurpassable Ninja.

Unable to contain his desire any longer, Cloud gentle pushed Tifa back onto the bed while he hovered over her. Tifa slid a hand down to his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat while he positioned himself.

“Tifa?”

“Yes?”

“Will this hurt it?”

Cloud’s eyes fell upon Tifa’s still flat abdomen. She smiled up at him. “A Pirate being worried about something other than ravishing a woman?” Cloud smiled back and shook his head. “I just want to make sure that I don’t damage my treasure…”  
Tifa nuzzled her nose against his cheek. “Don’t worry. You won’t do any damage. I’ll let you know if you’re so worried.

Cloud nodded then slowly slid down to connect himself to Tifa.

 

* * *

 

 

Cloud growled when he felt the cold hit his naked body.

With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his head before looking around. He held still, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
Once they did, he noticed a familiar figure crouched, not on the chair beside his bed, but on the head of the chair.

Cloud smirked. “Tifa…get down from there. I’m feeling really cold.”

The Ninja chuckled and slid her legs down carefully until she was sitting on the chair. “Sorry, force of habit. I’m more used to crouching on ledges; it feels comfortable to me.”   
“And it feels more comfortable to me when you’re here in bed…” Cloud drawled, trying to coax her back. Tifa smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Captain Cloud, you’re a big strong Pirate. I doubt a little chill can harm you.” “Not true. I need…something to keep me warm.” Cloud groaned.

“Use a blanket then.”

“You are a cruel she-ninja.”

Tifa laughed as she slid back in bed with her lover and nuzzled against his chest, caressing his pectoral muscles. “Forgive me, Captain. I couldn’t resist.” Cloud chuckled at her words before he grabbed her waist and sunk them lower into the sheets.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of years passed since Tifa and Cloud had decided to find a place where the animosity between Pirate and Ninja did not exist. They were both pleased when the next town they had sailed in was full of rather decent people who minded their own business and cared for none of the rivalry of Pirate and Ninja. It was the perfect place to settle down.

A light tumbling sound caught the attention of Tifa’s keen ears, making her laugh lightly.

Cloud; still groggy with sleep stumbled down the stairs while making sure he did not drop the infant in his arms. Tifa walked over to him and took the child from his arms, letting her husband stretch and take the sleep out of his system.  
The infant cooed at Tifa and pulled at her hair lightly. The proud mother smiled down at her daughter and nuzzled her nose against hers. The child giggled and reached a hand up to her mother.

Cloud chuckled and reached over to play with the tuft of hair on his daughter’s head, making her giggle more and coo for attention.

“She really likes it when you do that.” Tifa commented, allowing the baby to grab onto her index finger. Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his neck at his wife’s warm smile before looking down at the child. “She has your soft skin, and she’s sweet like you.” Tifa shook her head. “She’s more like you though. Look; she has your nose, your smile, your face, and even your eyes, only a lighter shade.”

It was true; though she was still young the child already showed such strong resemblances to her Pirate father. However, she also seemed to show signs of having the natural abilities and instincts of both Ninja and Pirate.

The child cooed and yanked at her mother’s shirt. Tifa noticed and smiled at her. “You’re hungry, Éclair? My little Lightning?” The baby cooed in response.

Cloud watched as his wife sat down on the nearest chair and unbuttoned her shirt in order for Lightning to suckle on her breast. The blonde Pirate hummed to himself as he casually waltzed over to his wife and daughter. He leaned over to watch the baby feed then turned to Tifa. “…I’m jealous. Light’s having you all to herself…”

Tifa smirked at him. “Oh Cloud… You’re a big strong, manly Pirate. Get your own glass of milk.”

Cloud frowned playfully. “I like yours better. Besides, once she’s all grown I’ll have you to myself again.” Tifa gave him a look in return. “Oh really? Well then that will take a while, because I actually like this. It feels cozy for some reason.” She looked down at her daughter and smiled at the peaceful look on her face as she fed.

Cloud reached over to play with the tuft of hair on Lightning’s head once more, making the baby squirm with delight. “Cloud…please wait until she’s done.” Tifa grumbled. “Why? Does it tickle you or something?” Her husband teased.

Once Lightning was satisfied, she let go of her mother’s breast and let out a tiny burp, making her parents laugh at the sweet sight. Cloud picked her up while Tifa buttoned her shirt up again.  
Little Lightning reached up and began tugging at her father’s spiked hair, making Tifa laugh at the sight. “I told you that your hair looked like a chocobo. Every time Lightning sees a chocobo, she calls it ‘Dada’.” “Very funny…” Cloud grumbled. Tifa snickered. “Believe me, it is.”

The pair sat down on the couch in their living room while cradling their child.

Little Lightning had started yawning and then closed her eyes for her nap. “She’ll become great someday. I can tell.” Tifa whispered as she rested her head on Cloud’s shoulder. Her husband smirked and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she will. She’s already quite the treasure hunter, and she even escapes her crib some time at night.”

“Well I didn’t teach her that.” Tifa frowned at Cloud jokingly, earning a sweet laugh from him. “I know you didn’t.” The child continued to sleep peacefully in their arms until Cloud and Tifa themselves fell into the land of dreams as well.


	8. Switch in Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Swearing)  
> Genre: Humor  
> Characters: Lightning and Noctis, and Jihl Nabaat  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: A school play is always the same; there is a prince and a princess, a hero and a heroine, and the prince fights the villain and wins. But when inspiration hits, what is to be expected from such unorthodox ideas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

“About a month or so from now will be the Drama Festival. It is a big event and our class was chosen to become the main event.” The entire drama class began muttering and chattering amongst themselves at the announcement.

Drama teacher Jihl Nabaat sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Alright class! Enough chatter. Today I want us to start planning for the event. Yes, it is still about a month or so away, but a big event such as this needs much preparation and practice.”

“Ms. Nabaat, what will the play be this time?”

“Yeah! Please don’t make us do Beauty and the Beast _again_!”

“Or Romeo and Juliet! That one’s beginning to get boring and suck ass!”

Jihl frowned thoughtfully at her students’ words; yes it was true, those plays were becoming overused and—dare she say it?—boring. As a woman who had retired from performing in plays and planning them to become a drama teacher, Jihl wanted nothing more than to make the greatest show in the world. But where to start?  
She looked at her students until she sighed again and raised a hand up. The students turned attention to her.

“Alright then class! For those of you who wish to become playwrights, begin thinking and come up with a story for us to do this year. The one with the best idea shall have his or her story made into this year’s main event drama.”  
Almost immediately, half of the students began to discuss what a good play should be like while Jihl settled down at her desk to watch the teens. If this idea of hers worked, then she might go down in history as a great drama teacher.

The next step after this was to decide on the characters.

Jihl’s eagle eyes began scanning for potential victims—actors—to take part in the play. Whatever it was going to be. Still, she supposed that she should wait for her students to come up with an idea before she could start sizing up potential characters.  
So far, the children seemed to be busy with thinking of a story concept and Jihl hoped to Etro that at least some of them would have good ones.

“Ms. Nabaat?” Jihl snapped out of her trance and looked up at some of the students who came over to her desk. “Yes children?” She said.

“We have a proposal for a play Ms. Nabaat. It’s kinda weird though.” One of the girls said. Jihl nodded. “Mmhm…and what might this idea be?” The students exchanged looks then cleared their throats. “We were thinking of maybe instead of the prince saving the princess, we’ll have a tough badass princess save him.” One of the boys said.  
Jihl raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. “Yes. Do go on.” “Uh…well… We haven’t thought of the whole thing yet except for the fact that the princess gets injured, she’s saved by the prince but she doesn’t want his help and tries to do things on her own. Our princess is gonna be good at sword fighting and other things women don’t usually do.” Another boy explained. “Yeah and the prince is not some typical gentleman, dude, whatever. We’re gonna make just as badass, except he’s gonna have a soft spot for the awesome princess or something.” The first boy added.

Jihl started to smirk, creeping out her students out slightly.

“I see… Well then, why don’t you children work on that some more while I scout for characters.” She said. Her students looked at each other, surprised. “You mean…you like it, Ms. Nabaat?” Another girl asked. Jihl chuckled. “It…interests me. But I will need you all to improve it before we can actually say anything about this idea of yours.”

The small groups grinned and nodded eagerly then ran back to their seats to plan.

Now that the issue of an idea—and what a strange but new idea it seemed—was over, the next problem was choosing characters. Jihl Nabaat knew all too well from experience that when it comes to choosing a cast, only the most interesting and ones with hidden talent can be a good choice. Perhaps someone with a story behind their real-life persona. She looked around; most of the students were too short, too average, too skinny, too fat, too hyper, too sulky, too gothic… The drama teacher shook her head in dismay before letting her eyes wander again.

“Ms. Nabaat!” One of the girls from the group ran over to her urgently. Jihl sighed. “Yes? What is it?” “Um…we have decided on whom our prince will be but…when he called him; he said he couldn’t do it because he had an accident. He broke his arm and leg.” The girl said.  
Jihl frowned. “And who was your chosen prince?” The girl fretted a bit. “Cid Raines, ma’am.” That was terrible indeed. Raines was a wonderful actor in her class. A pity the boy had to get himself injured. “Never mind. I will choose characters for you. Tell your friends not to worry, I will handle this.” The girl nodded and went back to her peers.

As Jihl scanned the room for the perfect candidate, her eyes landed on a figure sitting at the very back. The student was busy listening to their music while doodling nonchalantly.

_Perfect._

“Ms. Farron! May I please speak with you?” Jihl called out as loud as she could in case the music her student was listening to was too loud. However, Farron looked up from her doodling then closed her notebook, took her earphones off and went over to the teacher’s desk.

As Farron drew nearer, Jihl could now see the perfect subject right there and then. Farron was a tall female, towering over other average-height girls in the school like a boy would. Her face was stoic and expression was cold and blank or angry-looking most of the time. Her eyes were what Jihl would poetically call electric blue; her hair was a unique pink-tinted strawberry-blonde and was naturally styled in an untamed and mysterious manner.  
Farron’s physical composition was also a work of art it seemed; the girl had biceps on her arms, her legs were long and strong, which did not surprise Jihl since the whole school knew of Farron’s athletic achievements. Her name too was a wonder; _Lightning Farron_.

What story hid behind this half-good student, half-rebel’s strange name? She was the perfect subject.

The sound of footsteps stopping right in front of her desk snapped Jihl from her observations. She looked up and tried to hide her grin. “Ah, yes. Ms. Farron first of all I want to express my appreciation to you for always being there to help with our equipment and backstage duties. However…I also want to remind you that you are attending a _drama_ class. Meaning you must also participate as a character in some plays at times. I know you don’t believe you are capable of doing so, but that is what I am here for, and at the moment you need to start acting in at least one or two plays especially since it will soon be time for the Drama Festival.”

Lightning opened her mouth. “Ah! Now before you protest, Ms. Farron let me remind you also that I grade my students according to how many times they act in a play. You have gotten only have of the full grades since you only took part as one of the backstage crew. But since you will be acting during the Drama Festival, it will earn you higher grades so that you may pass this subject.”  
Lightning opened her mouth again and Jihl held a hand up. “Speaking of which, you seem very fit and agile. Very much athletic. I think you will be just perfect in playing the role of the _prince._ ”

Lightning’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything she was once again interrupted. “Thank you very much for volunteering Ms. Farron. You are certainly a good student.”

Jihl then stood up from her desk to walk around the room for a bit, leaving behind a seemingly frozen Lightning Farron.  
Suddenly, the doors of their room slammed open and a male student came dashing in, panting. The drama teacher frowned at the boy then paused before she could scold him for being late again.

The student was Noctis Lucis Caelum; rather smart and straight-A student. However, the boy tends takes too much time in studying that he keeps forgetting to pay attention to his other extracurricular activities which of course would be graded accordingly.

 Then again, Caelum was rather well-toned in body. He was smart, no doubt and he was admittedly handsome as well. His athletic skills and body tone seemed to match that of Farron’s. His eyes were a dark shade of blue; he was tall with dark looks but had decent manners that would make any mother proud. His hair was black and spiked up behind his head.

Jihl suddenly smirked. “Mr. Caelum. Nice of you to join us, after being an hour late _once again_.” “I’m sorry Ms. Nabaat, it won’t happen again.” Noctis panted tiredly.  
Jihl did not look convinced. “Yes…I wonder how many times you had said that already. Mr. Caelum I understand that you are working hard in order to maintain your place as top student, but please remember that even drama class is important as well. After all what use is all that knowledge if you can’t act the part?”

Noctis sighed. “I promise this time it won’t happen again.”

“In that case… You should know the Drama Festival is coming soon so I think that it may give you a good chance to make up for all your tardiness and whatnot. This year I have decided that your classmates make an original play of their own to be the main event of the festival. If you had come in sooner, Mr. Caelum I would have probably recruited you to play as the prince. But since Ms. Farron had so generously volunteered to play the role of the prince herself, then I believe the perfect role for you is to play as… The princess!”

Noctis’ jaw dropped in disbelief. “ _What_! But that— That’s a girl’s role!”

“Now now, let’s not be a sexist Mr. Caelum.” Jihl wagged a finger at him amusedly. “I am not being a sexist Ms. Nabaat! I’m just saying that _princess_ is a role for females. Can’t you please just give me a role as an extra character or at least switch our roles?”  
Jihl shook her head. “I’m afraid not. You see Mr. Caelum; once my mind is made up nothing can change it. Especially since Ms. Farron was so generous by volunteering…”

“I did _not_ volunteer! You didn’t even let me say anything!” Noctis and Jihl turned to the speaker; Lightning Farron herself. She looked very much displeased with the arrangement, maybe even more so than Noctis was.

“Please children. Let’s not make a fuss; be grateful that I will be giving everyone, including both of you, high scores for participating in the Drama Festival.” Jihl said dismissively and walked over to the students who waved her over, leaving Farron and Caelum gaping after her in disbelief.  
Noctis eyed Lightning. She was said to be a good student yet she acted like a punk. And though Noctis knew it was arrogant to think so, he believed Lightning had no place among the high ranking students with an attitude like hers.

Lightning all the while was wishing she could break Noctis’ face for his arrogant attitude and for thinking he was greater than everyone else.   
“I did not want to take part in this.” Noctis hissed at her. Lightning glared at him. “Neither did I so too bad; you’re not the only one in this world who has problems.”

Noctis refused to be outdone. “Your attitude is the reason why you’re not the best student out there. The only thing keeping you here are your good grades.” “Well boo-hoo. I don’t give a shit about your opinion on my school life. And as far as I’m concerned, it’s none of your fucking business. If you think you’re so great, go join the Spelling Bee or some chess playing contest you genius!” Lightning retorted, her temper rising.

Jihl mentally snickered. From the looks of it, she seemed to have chosen the right characters for the job. Now that was left to do was to make them cooperate. What fun this will be, what the only thing the drama teacher had in her mind.


	9. The Cat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Romance/Friendship  
> Characters: Noctis and Lightning  
> Pair: Lightis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Noctis ran his hand across Lightning’s pure white fur lazily, his mind wandering to nowhere. Lightning leaned her upper body up slightly to look at her owner and partner. He seemed rather distracted with his hand smoothing down Lightning’s fur absentmindedly.

Lightning huffed lightly and laid back down.

Finally, Noctis let out a sigh and glanced at his lifelong feline friend. “Hey Light…I was just curious…” Lightning looked at him again, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Noctis’ eyes connected with hers. “What kind of breed _are_ you? Just curious.” “To be honest, I don’t know either.” Lightning confessed before she started licking her only black paw.

Noctis stared at her curiously. “Let’s see… You’ve got short sleek fur but you’re not a Shorthair. You jump high in the air and act wild just like a Savannah breed, but you go limp when you’re being held—by me at least—like a Ragdoll cat, you’re also big like a Ragdoll and Savannah put together, you’re a great mouser like the Shorthair, you enjoy being in the house like a Persian cat, but you like being outside as well… It’s like you have almost every cat breed in you.”

Lightning stopped licking herself and leaned up to look up at him.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you Light?” Noctis chuckled. “And just where did you learn all that information about cats?” Lightning asked. Her human partner smirked smugly. “As someone who has a strange talking cat on his hands, knowing a thing or two about cats would be useful.” “Right…” Lightning grumbled.

“But in all honesty, you really don’t know what kind of breed you are?”

“No.”

“What about your parents?”

“Don’t remember them.”

Noctis frowned slightly then stroked Lightning’s soft head. “How young were you when my dad and Fenrir found you?” Lightning thought for a moment. “… At that time, my vision was still kind of blurry.”  
“So you were still probably a few weeks old. Then that means you stayed with my dad and Fenrir for a while until you were old enough to be given to me.” Noctis mused. Lightning’s tail twitched a bit. “I guess so.” Her human companion stroked her fur again, this time managing to make her purr.   
“So, about that dinner later tonight…” Noctis said, rather shyly. Lightning made a sort of annoyed sound at the back of her throat. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget and yes I will remember to be in human form.”

“That’s not it. I was going to ask where you would like to go.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Haven’t thought about it. You know me; I’m not a picky.” Lightning purred as she licked her back. Noctis raised an eyebrow. “So that means you like eating salad?” “Yes.” Lightning gave him a look. Noctis returned it. “Including broccoli?” “Yes.”

“How about a sushi place? I know one.” He suggested, knowing how fond Lightning was of those certain treats.  
Lightning hopped off the couch they were sitting on and started to roll around on the carpet. “I’ll think about it.”

It took almost all of Noctis’ pride and willpower to restrain himself from picking Lightning up from the floor and cuddle her. Despite the rather wild and fierce demeanor as cat and her cold solitary persona as a human, Lightning had absolutely no idea how adorable she was when on all fours; a reason why unconsciously mall employees actually allow her inside places pets were not allowed in.

Noctis’ eyes were glued on the white cat who was rolling around on the floor, enjoying the carpet’s softness; her belly exposed with her paws in the air. Lightning let out soft purring sounds as she rubbed her fur all over the carpeting before turning onto her stomach to stretch her legs and claws.  
Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up onto Noctis’ lap.

The cat sat there with a nonchalant and knowing expression on her face. “… What?”

Noctis kept his face as composed a possible. “You’re too fluffy for your own good.” One of his hands began stroking Lightning’s head like a villain would his evil feline. Lightning sighed. “I should have been born a pigeon…”  
Noctis chuckled then scratched his cat’s chin. Unable to resist, the white cat purred and nuzzled her head against her human’s hand. _“Damn him and his expert hands…”_

“Who’s my special kitty?” Noctis cooed, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

Lightning groaned. “Please, not that again.”

“Just be glad you’re well loved, Lightning.” Noctis chuckled, nudging Lightning up onto his shoulder. She licked her paws clean. “Right.” “So far nothing has been happening. No ‘paranormal activity’, no crazy person loose. Nothing. It’s like this day was meant to be a weekend for us.” Noctis said while looking out of his apartment window.  
Lightning looked out the window with him. “Or…maybe something is just waiting to strike. You never know.” “Your mind is always on the job, isn’t it Light? Good thing I asked you out to dinner.” Noctis joked.

“It’s what I was born to do, Noctis.”

“Fine, fine. I just wanted to make sure you relax once in a while. After all, your overall welfare comes first to me.”

The cat’s blue eyes stared into her human partner’s darker ones. “… Since when?”  “Since the time you jumped out of that birthday present box and became my _special kitty_.” Noctis teased, tickling Lightning’s chin with a finger.  
Lightning growled then bit his finger warningly. Noctis got the hint and pat her head apologetically. “Sorry, I could not resist.” Lightning hopped off his shoulder and landed on her two legs as a human.

“I’m beginning to wonder why I even stayed with you for so long…” She muttered.

Noctis smirked and grabbed her by the waist. “Easy; because we’re in this together forever. Remember?” “That little kid wish still prevails I see.” Lightning said with a small smile on her lips. Noctis winked at her and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

People always told him to socialize with people more, that he should have other human friends aside from just his cat. But no one knew or could understand what he and Lightning had been through.  
Noctis always remembered the times he and his feline friend had gotten in and out of jams.  
During his high school days he had been in a stage where, as a teen boy, he wanted to get to know other people and go on dates.  
It was a rather difficult task for someone with a mysterious talking and transforming cat as a pet. Lightning followed him everywhere, even in school and even though many people seemed spellbound by the precious feline, Noctis had wanted to have time to be with other humans.

It was when he first had a crush on a girl and even desired to ask her to the prom. Again their world had been invaded by the unknown. Right away Lightning jumped into action, running to his side without hesitation.  
Noctis remembered yelling at Lightning afterward, telling her that he wanted to be with other normal people and not just her, a weird talking animal. Lightning seemed offended but stood her ground with her hackles rising. Noctis had crossed the line the moment he said he would rather be with some random girl or group than waste his time battling oddities with a _cat_. He blamed Lightning for being spoiled for his attention and ruining his best moments. Right then, he kicked her in the tail, tossing her to the side before he left to find his so-called dream girl.

Lightning was nowhere to be found after that.

Noctis came home with no cat at his side or to greet him home. No meows or purrs or growls or yowling. He figured Lightning would return after a while, but after a week of being alone, Noctis felt his heart sink.   
He spent as much time as he could with his future girlfriend but was torn by the fact that his precious friend was gone. Lightning never responded to his calls or his pleas for help; she was gone as if she never existed.

Noctis felt as if his heart has shattered and immediately regretted saying those hurtful words to Lightning. It was true that he was a teenager and wanted to be with others his age, but that was no excuse to kick Lightning, hurting her physically and emotionally.  
His father had sent Lightning to him for a reason; to be lifelong companions, friends. And he had ruined it.

All the while, Noctis could not smile despite his success in being with his dream girl at the prom. One thing was missing.

It was then another oddity attacked, prompting Noctis to fight on his own. All seemed lost after a while but to his everlasting shock, Lightning had returned.  
It was like old times as they fought side by side, boy and cat, lifelong companions. After the battle, everyone was eager to get back to the prom night.

Lightning pulled Noctis aside, climbed onto his shoulder and expressed how sorry she was for holding him back from being with other people; she was only trying to be a good guardian as she was born to be. When she announced that Noctis should go on with his date, he had been stunned.  
Lightning ran away once again.

Noctis ran out on his date and found the white cat sitting alone at their special spot in the park.

He had stroked her fur, surprising her with his presence. Lightning tried shrugging him off, and when he refused to budged, she attacked him, both with fists and claws. Noctis refused to leave.  
He wrapped his arms around the white cat and nuzzled her fur.  
Noctis felt Lightning tense up and meow in confusion. He reminded her and himself about when he first got her during his birthday; they were in it together forever.

Lightning confessed how she did not want to hold him back.

Noctis could only hold the cat up and kiss the top of her furry little head. Confused, Lightning licked his nose, dazedly. She shifted to human form once she was set down on the ground; the look she gave Noctis was that of pure confusion and perhaps a bit of loneliness.  
The dark-haired teen embraced her, apologizing over and over again for yelling and kicking her.

From then on, the two grew closer and understood each other more. Noctis now ignored people’s opinions on his social life; without Lightning it just was not complete.

“Noctis.” Lightning’s voice brought him back to reality. “Huh?” “You were zoning out again. At least a hundred thousand miles away.” Lightning said bluntly.   
“Sorry.” He ruffled her hair. Lightning flinched slightly when his hold on her tightened. “Hey, do you mind? This is kind of tight…”

Noctis sighed then released her, but not before pressing his lips on her forehead briefly.

He laughed when he heard the human Lightning let out a true cat purr. Even in her human form she was prone to cat tendencies.  
“Hungry?” Noctis offered. Lightning smirked her familiar smirk. “You know me too well Caelum.” In a blink of an eye, the strawberry-blonde woman was replaced with the white cat.

“You should stay in human form more often. It suits you.” Noctis complimented as he placed a bowl full of salmon-flavored wet cat food. The cat was instantly by her bowl and digging in.

Noctis sat down on the couch and watched her with pure fascination. “I think I now know where all that food goes to and where all that stamina comes from…” Lightning spared him a glance then returned her attention back to her food.  
“You’ve got impressive apatite, kitty.” “I’m just hungry…” Lightning stated nonchalantly.” Noctis kneeled beside her and rubbed down the fur on her back. “Hey Light…remember the time when a Bloodbath attacked a little kid and you just jumped right in and saved her? You were still a kitten then, older and bigger, but still a kitten.”

“You like reminiscing way too much…” The cat commented.

“I just like to remember the times we had. Like that time I…yelled and kicked you. I still feel bad about that.” Noctis sighed and played with his pet’s ears. Lightning gulped down the last bit of food then jumped onto the dark-haired man’s lap, purring in content at her full belly.   
“I told you; all is forgiven. Besides, that happened when you were in high school.” She said while she busied herself with licking the base of her tail. Noctis frowned and leaned back on his hands. “That was still a shitty way to treat you. I guess I forgot what was important…”

“Don’t give me that, Caelum. It’s only natural; you were a seventeen-year-old boy who only wanted human friends.” Lightning scolded lightly.  
Her partner smiled at her warmly and stroked her fur with a surprisingly loving touch, even more so than usual; it surprised her. “You know Light I hate it when you call me by my last name…it makes me feel as if we were strangers.” Noctis crooned, making Lightning’s ears stand on end. “You’re acting odd, Noctis.”

“No I’m not. I’m being truthful.”

“About what?”

“About you.”

Lightning stared at her human partner oddly. “… What?” Noctis laughed and stood up with her clutched against one arm. “Nothing. So, how about we head outside and past the time before we head to Leviathan’s Sushi Palace…?”

Instinctively, Lightning’s feline side brightened at the words but she shook her head to snap herself from the daze. “That place? Really?” Noctis nodded. “Anything for my special kitty, who I owe so much to.” He tickled the furs on the sides of her face, cooing to her.  
Lightning meowed a little uncomfortably. “What has gotten into you?” “Nothing. Why?” He said calmly.

“You’re acting like a ball of sunshine. It’s a little…odd. Coming from you, that is.” Lightning admitted. Noctis smiled and placed her on the floor. “Just transform and follow me out. It will be fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning was not sure if Noctis had eaten something bad or if he had hit his head during one of their jobs; Noctis had been taking her to places like the park, malls for ice cream, and even to a lakeside. Something was off with her human partner.

Noctis had insisted she remain in her human form for the rest of the day, and week. Lightning’s white hoodie hid her red cat collar well from the sight of other humans since it would have been some sort of giveaway to what she was.  
The strawberry-blonde watched Noctis cautiously, wondering why he seemed so upbeat. It was as if the sun had risen and set for him and that the world had become the perfect paradise.

“You’re worrying me now Noctis.” Lightning sighed when Noctis returned to her side with frozen yogurt in his hands. He handed her a cup and grinned.  
Lightning stared at him in disbelief, unconsciously licking her yogurt. Her owner laughed. “Light, use your spoon.”

Shaking her head from her daze, Lightning did as told.

“You need to relax; as long as you’re in that form and you don’t let anyone see your collar, you’re going to be fine.” Noctis reassured, patting her back. Lightning huffed and rubbed her temples. “What has gotten into you? You’re being…cheerful.” “What’s wrong with that?” Noctis asked innocently, making Lightning groan.   
“You’re not usually like this, that’s what.” “Lightning, I just wanted to take my special kitty out to dinner.” Noctis soothed.

Although he never said it out loud, Noctis found Lightning rather attractive; as a cat she was a precious purring fur-baby—to him at least—while as a human she was an intimidating figure who had an air of superiority about her. But that was what she had on the outside; she was gentle, selfless and kind. Though she may not know it herself, Noctis knew it was true.

He was not sure when he started finding Lightning attractive as a human woman. All he knew was that he found himself wanting to spend more time with her this way, as a human.  
What he did recall was that he started becoming more drawn to Lightning when he was in college. He had finally gotten himself his own place to stay and moved out of his mother’s house, promising to visit often.

Of course Lightning came along with him when he moved out; wherever he went, she went.

Noctis was to begin college in the next week and Lightning did not seem too worried as she would be by his side the whole time, regardless if the campus staff threw her out or not. Noctis was grateful to her and when his time came to attend college, his little white cat was indeed by his side.  
He was forced to leave her outside, as expected, but Lightning still remained close; sitting on a tree branch that hung beside his classroom window and even meeting with him during lunch hour.

Many young women started becoming interested in Noctis and his handsome face. Lightning had been hostile towards them, being the overprotective guardian that she was.

Noctis found this amusing and tried to test something. When he sat down outside during the break, Lightning was instantly beside him, sniffing him and his hands, and his lunch.  
College girls threw some flirty looks his way and he pretended to ignore them to observe Lightning’s hissing and growling form. He knew Lightning would do the same to males but this was a whole new level.

Next, he shared his lunch with Lightning, completely aware of girls swooning over him and the fact that he was an animal lover. Lightning growled while she ate and Noctis had to laugh. He took a bite out of his lunch then gave the other half to Lightning, noticing how many girls were just staring at them; half of them gushed and wished they could be close to Noctis while the other half just swooned over the ‘sweet little kitty’ beside him.

What made the day complete were Lightning’s annoyed body language and hissing and growling.

For some reason, it made Noctis feel completely special that Lightning would react that way. For effect, he picked her up and placed her on his lap then started coddling her a bit. Of course Lightning never minded coddling when in feline form so it was not a problem.  
The people around him gave him weird looks and some muttered about how he might become a crazy cat man in the future while some thought he was sweet to animals.

Many girls wished they were in the cat’s place and some were crazy enough to plot a plan that involved killing Lightning off so Noctis would be hers. Lightning was not bothered of course and merely stared at the humans with an untrusting stare.

It was by the end of the day that Noctis found Lightning in human form when he left the building. She explained how she did not want to take chances with those who wished to kill cats so she transformed. Luckily, her hoodie hid her red leather collar from sight.  
Noctis smirked inwardly and decided to try one last experiment. He sat down on a nearby bench and invited Lightning over. “Hey, let’s sit down for a bit.”

Lightning sighed and settled beside him on the bench.

Already the girls from class and others were looking at them, shocked that Noctis had a lovely young woman beside him; and she did not seem to be from the school at all.  
With an inward smirk, Noctis pulled Lightning onto his lap. As a cat, Lightning was not bothered by the gesture at all since she always napped on Noctis’ lap. Even as a human, she did not seem to understand what it meant when a human male had a female in his lap.

Girls were starting to gasp and mutter to each other worriedly when Noctis made the mysterious girl sit on his lap. What shocked them all the most was when he started whispering in her ear, stroking her head and kissing her hair.  
To Lightning, however, it was merely her owner showering her attention and soothing her nonexistent fur down like he always did when she was in her cat form. It was all completely normal to Lightning the white cat, and in return for him praising and coddling her, she licked the tip of Noctis’ nose; that too was normal for the white cat. It was her way of saying thanks to Noctis.

Noctis tried not to laugh or make a face at the expressions around him.

The other students obviously thought Lightning was a sweetheart of his, and that made several of his would-be fan girls run away in frustration or tears when Lightning licked the tip of his nose.  
It was decided; Noctis wanted to get to know the human side of Lightning more. When he finally stood up with Lightning, he insisted she remain in her human form while they headed home. His companion saw no harm in it and did as she was told.

When they had arrived home, Lightning shifted back and hopped onto the couch to clean her fur and paws.

Noctis was sure that around that time, he must have started feeling some sort of attraction to Lightning, whether she was in her human body or not.  
All the same, Lightning did not seem to notice his fancy of her. He had thought about it a lot and perhaps it was odd to fancy a cat. But Lightning was not an ordinary cat after all, and her human form was something hard to resist, what with her goddess-like beauty. It was as if she was not beautiful enough as a pure white feline with a single black paw.

“It’s almost dinnertime, Light. Let’s head to Leviathan’s, shall we?” Noctis offered an arm to her. Lightning sniffed his arm and raised an eyebrow. “Your arm is fine.”

Noctis shook his head when she did not catch on to the gesture. He took her hand in his and led her to the sushi restaurant.  
Lightning stared at their hands curiously. It was nothing when they were younger, but now at their full-grown adult age, it felt oddly nice and strange. Lightning merely followed behind Noctis as they entered Leviathan’s Sushi Palace and took a seat.

Lightning’s sensitive nose caught the scents of many delectable foods, and sushi. She resisted the urge to return to her feline body and pounce on the small conveyer belt to grab a sashimi or two; she could not afford to be caught or have people get a glimpse of her true nature.

Noctis noticed her discreet expression and he knew right away that she was eager to eat something; it amused him how Lightning’s apatite was probably bigger than a baby tiger’s.   
The pair looked at their menus but Noctis lifted his eyes to look at Lightning. He did not care if he had an odd love struck expression on his face, just being around the human Lightning made his mood ten times better no matter what.

“What are you looking at?” Lightning gave Noctis a hard stare that was one of caution.

“Nothing. Just…admiring how nice you look. As a human I mean.” Noctis blushed. Lightning snorted and turned her attention back to the menu.  
She head Noctis sigh in what sounded like relief. After a moment, he asked, “Have you decided on what to eat?” Lightning nodded.

Noctis waved a waiter over and they ordered.

The waiter seemed slightly surprised that the two had ordered more than two people can eat, but noted the orders down nonetheless. Noctis had laughed at the waiter’s face; as expected Lightning had ordered pretty much all she could eat. Not that he was any better, Noctis too had a big appetite; keeping his town safe was hard work and it also worked up an appetite in anybody.

“So, how are you enjoying so far?” Noctis asked shyly.

Lightning blinked. “You’re asking me that?” “So, are you?” Noctis insisted. His partner sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes. I’ve actually had fun so far.” “Really?” Noctis’ eyes brightened and without realizing it, he gently grabbed her hand and held it in his across the table.  
Lightning’s eyes widened in surprise at the gesture.

Noctis was unable to keep his eyes off her; he was certain now that he wanted to grow closer to Lightning more than ever, more than owner and pet.  
Of course it would be very much abnormal to the eyes of others, but Noctis had grown around strange things and trained to do so. Lightning herself was not a normal cat; her human form made her seem more than just a feline companion and that was something Noctis wanted to grow close to.

At times, Prompto would comment that Noctis seemed more of a dog person instead of a cat person. But with a partner like Lightning, one did not need to be a cat person.

Once their orders arrived, Lightning dug in but remembered to maintain human manners and behavior while doing so. Noctis smiled, remembering the day he had to teach her how to act more human in public. Though Lightning did come with standard knowledge of human behavior, there were still more she had to learn, but she mastered the art faster than Noctis had expected.

Lightning absolutely enjoyed the sushi, even having a mini battle with Noctis over the last piece.

 

* * *

 

 

The pair arrived home around ten and collapsed on the couch, full and glowing from their day out.

“… Thanks. For…taking me out today.” Lightning muttered, blushing a bright red. Noctis wrapped his arms around her and took in her rosy scent. “You’re welcome.” He pressed a gentle kiss at her temple and smiled. “Remember our deal? You stay in human form for the rest of the weekend and in return, I’ll let you have some caviar.”  
“Fine.” Lightning sighed and relaxed in his arms.

“Alright. Come on, it’s time for bed.” Noctis suddenly lifted Lightning in his arms and brought her into their room. Of course Lightning did not see any problem with snuggling beside her partner in bed as human closeness proximity had nothing to do with cats.  
But with the way Noctis had been acting, Lightning suspected he was up to more than that.

As Lightning settled on the mattress, lying on her stomach, Noctis plopped down beside her and placed an arm around her waist. Lightning could not help but smile at his gentle touch and purred when Noctis stroked her hair and neck.  
Whatever he was up to, Lightning had a feeling she would find out what it was about sooner or later.


	10. Forbidden Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Characters: Noctis and Lightning  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: They were of the same family and of the same mother, as much as their knowledge of each other knew, but these facts alone cannot quell the strange and dangerous desire growing within them. What is the truth and what is the lie? What is right and what is wrong? Temptation can cause the chain reaction.  
> CAUTION: Read to understand, and do not be fooled by what you merely see. Read between the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Lightning sighed and rolled her eyes as she stared at the lump that laid under the sheets. It was already time for breakfast and the lazy bum still refused to get up. She grabbed onto the blanket and snatched it away from the figure.

“Wake up Noctis!” Lightning called out. Her dark-haired older brother groaned and placed a pillow over his head. Lightning growled and punched her brother in the back, making him grunt in annoyance. “Get your lazy ass out of bed!” She said.  
Noctis snorted and lifted his head slightly to look up at his sister before pressing his face back down onto the pillow.

Suddenly he felt himself tumbling out of bed and landing onto the floor.

Lightning looked down at him with his blanket in her hands. “Damn it Light! Can’t you be gentler?” Noctis growled. “You’re the one who refused to get up. Come on, breakfast is ready.” Lightning said. When Noctis refused to move, she rolled her eyes. “Fine. In that case, the entire cheesy omelet is mine to have.”

Her brother immediately sprang to his feet and got himself ready. One of the things both he and his younger sister Lightning competed for was their favorite food; at times there would be a small contest between the siblings over who gets the most.  
In general, brother and sister were competitive and tend to rival each other. But despite this, the two were very close.

When Noctis got out of the bathroom, Lightning was no longer in his room. He mentally cursed; she was most likely downstairs starting on breakfast already. He refused to be bested by his younger sibling and raced down to the dining room.  
Sure enough, Lightning was having a glass of orange juice, toast, bacon, and a big portion of the cheesy omelet. However, it seemed that servants knew the two would be competing over the food again and had cooked a bigger omelet to avoid any fits from either of them.

Lightning snuck a smug look at her brother, earning her a sore glare in return as he sat down and got his own portion.

“It’s nice to see you two behave for once during breakfast.” Lightning and Noctis looked over their shoulder to see their mother, Lucia Caelum, approaching the table with an amused look on her face.  
“Yeah, Light finally decided to stop being greedy.” Noctis teased with a smirk. Lightning gave him a look over the rim of her glass of orange juice and flashed him her middle finger. “Lightning Caelum! What did I say about showing vulgar signs at the table?” Their mother scolded. Noctis laughed, nearly choking on his omelet.

Lightning rolled her eyes. “Sorry.”

Lucia sighed and stroked her daughter’s hair. “Finish your breakfast you two; you don’t want to arrive late at the Academy.” The siblings huffed and continued eating.

Later, the two left the mansion where their driver was waiting for them outside of the gate. The opened the door for them before he went into the driver’s seat.  
Noctis dozed off a couple of minutes later while Lightning rolled her eyes at him; her brother could sleep through a calamity if he wanted to.

The moment the car pulled over in front of the Academy, Lightning threw her arm back and punched her brother’s arm. Noctis yelled as he jolted awake. He glared at his sister and flicked her in the forehead. “What the fuck was that for?” “We’re here, Sleeping Beauty.” Lightning said bluntly. “You could have just _shaken_ me awake.” Noctis grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Lightning shrugged. “You would still be asleep even if I did wake you up in a nice way.”

The siblings got out of the car and headed into the building.

As expected, the other students paused to watch Lightning and Noctis Lucis Caelum stroll down the hall; the two were King and Queen of the Academy, being one of the top students as well as athletes. Their god and goddess-like looks were also what attracted others to them, the nonchalant pair of siblings.

Lightning rolled her eyes when several girls began gaping at her brother. Noctis ignored the stares and suppressed a shudder at the predatory gazes he was receiving. On the other hand, he glared at the boys who gaped at his younger sister, making them turn on their tails while his fan girls scattered at the sight of Lightning’s usual stern expression which people always mistaken as a glare.

“For once I would like people to mind their own fucking business.” Noctis glowered in annoyance. Lightning ruffled her brother’s hair affectionately in silent comfort. “Let them be.”  
Noctis nodded and placed an arm around her as they headed for their first class. As usual, they were early.

They sat beside one another at their desks and Noctis laid his head down to doze off.

“Is sleeping all you’re good at?” Lightning said half jokingly. Noctis turned his head to face her and smirked. “It helps block out all the noise. You should try it some time, little sis.”  
“I think I’ll stick to spilling their guts.” Lightning said with a slight chuckle. Noctis almost laughed; typical Lightning, always the stubborn fighter.  
He was proud of his little sister in many ways. She used to be a rather fragile little thing when they were only children, but the years had been good to her and Lightning grew stronger each day until she and Noctis began competing against each other. Most people saw it as sibling rivalry when in truth, it was all fun and games to them.

The school bell rang throughout the halls, signaling the start of the day. Lightning and Noctis groaned and slumped in their seats.

Students came rushing into the classroom and scampered to their desk while sneaking a couple of glances at the Caelum siblings. Lightning crossed her arms and stared forward, ignoring the other students gave them; she and Noctis had seen it all, the looks of lust, envy, admiration…  
It was a small price to pay for being children of Giovanni Caelum, one of the greatest politicians in the world.

The day was like any other so it had no significance to the two Caelum children. Noctis stared up at the board, lazily listening to the instructor’s endless drawling while his sister doodled at the back of her notebook.

“Mr. and Ms. Caelum. You are both paying attention to the lessons, I hope.” The instructor said, eyeing the siblings. Noctis and Lightning lifted a hand dismissively. “Hm…very well.” The instructor huffed and returned to the board.

“Can’t wait to get out of here…” Noctis whispered to his younger sibling, earning a nod of agreement in return.

It felt like an eternity when the bell finally rang. For the next few classes, the siblings went about the same thing. It was during their lunch break that they finally got the chance to talk properly.  
The duo ate lunch out on the yard; Lightning perched herself on one of the branches of a tree while Noctis sat beneath its shade.   
“How’s your shoulder injury from last week?” Noctis called to her from where he sat. Lightning looked down at him while sipping her strawberry milk through a straw. She gave him a look then. “It wasn’t an injury, just a slight sprain.” “All the same.” Noctis said.

“You act as if I can’t handle a little mishap.” Lightning grumbled as she slid down from the branch and landed beside Noctis. Her brother placed an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair fondly. “I’m just looking out for my baby sister.” “You’re the one who needs looking after, Sleeping Beauty. You could sleep anywhere and not give a damn if an apocalypse is about to happen!” Lightning teased.

Noctis laughed and kissed the side of Lightning’s head. “Fine, fine. I owe you too, happy?” Lightning shrugged. “Good enough. For now.”

With a chuckle, Noctis let go of her. He felt lucky to have not only a sister but a close friend such as Lightning. She was there for him whenever he needed her just like he was for her. They played together and shared many secrets with one another.  
During their younger days the two shared a room until they were at an age where sleeping alone was a need for them to experience. Of course once they grew competitive with each other, the need for them to sleep in separate rooms became a must in order to decrease the chance of chaos ensuing during bedtime.

However, when they reached maturity the two simply visited each other in their rooms at times just to relax with each other or watch a movie.  
There were also moments when they would fall asleep beside each other, making their mother smile at the sight of them.

Noctis glanced at his sister and observed her quietly. Her hair was strawberry-blonde and slightly long, slung over her left shoulder while her bangs mysteriously hung over her face, sometimes covering her right eye. Her arms were well-toned from all her daily workouts, and that included her long smooth legs that seemed to go on forever…

Noctis shook his head; what had gotten into him, thinking that way about his sister’s body. Yes, Lightning was attractive on the outside on the inside, but only he knew that side of her. But she was his family and his close friend around the house.  
He grimaced. Perhaps it was a sign that his little sister was growing up and was probably going to attract the attention of some potential suitor. Just the mere thought of that made Noctis frown; he was rather protective of his younger sibling. A long time ago he made it his responsibility to look after her and he still intended on doing so.

But what did that have to do with the fact that he found his sister more attractive than usual?

Perhaps it was a part of her mysterious charm. In that case, Noctis now saw why so many of the male population found his sister to be a great catch.  
Still, that did not justify his odd thoughts; even a brother should know his limits. Noctis froze. Limits for what? Why was he suddenly thinking about limits with Lightning? He was her _brother_. Brother’s never need to know about limits when it comes to their siblings since it was already embedded into one’s head during birth.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at her brother’s odd expressions.

“What? You’re starting to look like you’ve eaten something disgusting.” She said, ruffling Noctis’ hair comfortingly. Noctis sighed and pat his sister’s hand. “Sorry. I ended up thinking too much.” Lightning mused, “That is certainly an improvement from dozing off every minute.”  
“I’m not that _that_ bad. I just feel comfortable closing my eyes.” Noctis protested.

“No, you’re just lazy.”

“I am not lazy, Light!”

“Really…?”

Noctis grumbled something under his breath then stood up. “Never mind. Come on, let’s just head back inside; I’m bored already.” Lightning nodded and followed her brother back into the school building.

 

* * *

 

 

Giovanni Caelum sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. His children were growing up fast, especially Lightning who was the youngest. Giovanni constantly worries himself over Lightning even with Noctis there to look after her.

With the way things were going, he was growing more and more concerned with how close his son and daughter were. Perhaps it was merely anxiety, or perhaps it was nothing. Still, he did not want to take the chance.  
He loved his daughter; she was his pride and joy just as much as Noctis was. But now that the two were at a rather mature age, Giovanni was sure things would change too drastically.  
Rubbing his temples, Giovanni wondered if maybe he should have listened to Lucia and take a break for a while, perhaps a family vacation.

That might be good to help get his mind off things. And maybe it might keep the children busy as well.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time school had ended, Lightning and Noctis dashed out of the building, looking rather pleased with themselves. Their faces were slightly beaten and bruised from the fight in the gym; a foolish soul had dared insult Noctis, resulting in him tasting Lightning’s fist.

A fight had broken out and aside from the warning they got from the headmaster, Noctis and Lightning felt like the day had finally turned in their favor.

“Thanks for…breaking the guy’s face for me.” Noctis chuckled, messing up his sister’s hair. Lightning smirked and smacked his hand away. “His face wasn’t hard to miss.”  
“Yeah well, you managed to attract some fan girls while you were busy breaking people’s bones. And from what I heard, the ladies think you‘re _handsome_.” Noctis tried not to laugh at Lightning’s expression when he told her what he had noticed back at the gym.

Shaking her head, Lightning flicked her brother’s forehead and earned a laugh from him. “Screw you, Noct!”

“I’m not joking, Light! I heard them with my own ears.” Noctis insisted, still choking from laughter. Lightning rolled her eyes. “All the more reason for you to shut up…” “Don’t be sore.” Noctis kissed his sister’s head like he usually did when she hurts her head as a child; it was how he comforted his baby sister whenever she got hurt.

Lightning flushed and shoved Noctis away gently. “C’mon. We’re supposed to walk home today.” Noctis followed her and they walked back to the mansion.  
On the way, Noctis suggested getting some hotdogs since he knew Lightning skipped out on lunch at school.  
“You know me too well.” Lightning commented once they had their hands full with their hotdogs. Her brother gave her a knowing. “Of course. I even remember the time you first fell off a tree and hurt yourself, but instead of crying you wanted to climb back up tree and jump back down again.” “That was not funny, Noctis.” “I know. But it was to me.” Noctis snickered.

The siblings took their time on their walk home. Once they did reach the front gate, the guard greeted them and let them in.  
Lucia shook her head at them with a fond smile; it was not unusual for the two to have fun outside while they walked back home. “I do wish both of you will let me know where you are next time.” “Sorry.” Lightning and Noctis said together.

Giovanni made his way downstairs when he noticed his son and daughter speaking with their mother.

He sighed and approached his family. “Noctis, Lightning.” He ruffled their hair gently. The two nodded at him. “I hope you’re both behaving yourselves…”  
Noctis and Lightning looked at each other oddly. “… Yes.” Lightning answered her father’s concerns. Giovanni nodded and walked towards the sitting room.

“Did something happen?” Noctis asked, watching his father oddly. Lightning glanced at Lucia’s face; she seemed somewhat suspicious of her husband’s actions but ignored it.

Lucia shook her head and ushered her children upstairs. “Move along you two. Get yourself cleaned up know while dinner is being prepared. Noctis and Lightning sighed and did as told, heading into their separate rooms to take a long shower.  
Noctis leaned his forehead against the shower wall as the water ran down his body. His muscles were tense from gym class and the small bruises on his face stung a bit. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the uproar Lightning’s defense of him caused.

Noctis had jumped right into the fray when other students began to surround Lightning.

All in all, it was merely fun and games to him and his sister. He had no doubt that Lightning thought the same thing. He reached for his shampoo and lathered his dark hair slowly, enjoying the feel of the warm water sliding down his strong, decently muscled body. His dark blue eyes seemed to smile as he wondered how Lightning was enjoying her own shower.

Noctis blinked then his eyes widened in disbelief; why in the world did he want to know how his _sister_ was enjoying her shower? Of course was probably normal to ask someone if they enjoyed their shower, but Noctis knew what he had been thinking was far from normal or polite.

 Noctis rinsed his hair and shut off the water. He sighed as he wrapped a large towel around his waist while he dried his hair with a smaller one.

He walked back into his room and passed by the mirror on his dresser. He stared at himself; he was handsome, a picture of perfection physically. He was considered what many of the female population would consider the perfect man with the body of a god while his sister was considered a woman of intimidating nature, alpha tendencies, but with the heavenly built of a warrior goddess.  
Noctis felt that it was unfair that many thought he was the perfect specimen while most of the time, despite how much she was looked up to, Lightning was considered more of something that was on a lower level than Noctis.

She was his baby sister, and that meant she was his equal as well. Knowing how people thought about her in a negative way hurt him in a way.

Noctis looked away from his reflection and wondered if Lightning ever looked at herself and wondered how people looked at her. He knew Lightning had her insecurities despite how nonchalant she seemed towards the opinion of other people.   
Throwing a pair of comfy pants on, Noctis could hear a dull sound coming from Lightning’s room. Sighing, he headed for his sister’s bedroom.

Noctis peeked inside and found Lightning growling at her hand. A closer look told Noctis that she must have hurt herself; she was clutching her hand and glaring and hissing in pain.  
“Light? You okay there?” Lightning nearly jumped back when she heard him call her. “What the hell Noct! Knock next time!” She hissed again.

Noctis entered the room and shut the door behind him.

“Let me take a look at that.” He approached his sister and took the hand she was clutching in his. She was bleeding from the palm. “What happened?”   
“I just cut myself by accident while cleaning my survival knife.” Lightning blushed in embarrassment. Noctis laughed gently and sat them down on her bed. “Stay right there.” He got up and went into her bathroom for a while then returned with a first aid kid.

“I can do that myself.” Lightning grumbled. “Just let me handle it, okay baby sis?” Noctis poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball and gently pressed it against her bleeding hand. Lightning growled at the sting and tensed. Noctis smiled reassuringly and stroked her bicep gently. “Take it easy.”

Lightning relaxed at his touch and watched as he tended to her cut. Her eyes then slinked up to Noctis’ torso, scanning every inch of his muscles and taking in his masculinity. Lightning blinked then shut her eyes tightly; what was she doing?  
She was eyeing her older brother like some kind of prey, and that was not normal. But his glorious upper body was begging to be looked at. With a mental growl, Lightning pried her eyes away and stared at her hand instead.

All the same, Noctis tried not to look at his sister’s damp hair or notice how her tank top just fitted her lean and toned body. For some reason, it had been hard enough for him to take his hand off her bicep, but why? He did it all the time to calm her down, it was normal. So why did it now feel like he was doing something beyond calming his young sibling down?

He wrapped her hand in a bandage then nodded in approval once he was done.

“There. Does that feel better?” He asked. Lightning flexed her hand carefully then nodded. “Yeah. Thanks. Hey Noctis…?” “Yeah?” He looked up at her. “Can you…please put on a damn shirt?” Lightning said irritably.  
Noctis looked down at himself and flushed, standing upright. “Sorry. I’ll just…be in my room.” He left and shut the door behind him, leaving Lightning sighing in relief. She looked at her bandaged hand then turned her dazed eyes to the ceiling of her room. What was wrong with her today?

In his room, Noctis quickly threw a shirt on and tried to calm his nerves.

What was the matter with him? Had he really been trying to resist the urge to look at his sister? He saw her every single day, it was completely normal for them to look at each other so much since they lived under the same roof, had the same parents, and played together as children, and even attending the same school and class. So why was he acting like he nearly committed a crime?

 

* * *

 

 

As days flew by, Noctis began feeling more and more uncomfortable around his own sister and Lightning had not been doing any better.  
It was like something was had changed in them, like they could no longer understand one another, and yet they still do.

Whenever they were in close proximity of each other, they would suddenly tense up or jump and that kind of action was not normal between the Caelum siblings; they were as close as two people could be. Lucia and Giovanni did not seem to notice anything and the siblings preferred to keep it that way. Though Giovanni himself seemed to act like he was having troubles of his own.  
Noctis and Lightning guessed that it was mostly stress from working endless hours in his office with almost no sleep whatsoever.

Lightning leaned against the wall of the hallway, standing beside the door of her room and deep in thought.

Noctis made his way to his room but stopped when he noticed Lightning in the hall, looking anything but pleased. He swallowed when he felt the familiar feeling of awkwardness started bubbling inside him. He growled at himself mentally for feeling awkward around his sister; his best friend and family.  
The older sibling sighed and approached the grumpy-looking Lightning carefully, knowing full well from past experience just how vicious and unforgiving Lightning’s temper was.

“Lightning? What’s the matter with you?” Noctis asked, unconsciously keeping a small distance between him and his younger sister.

Lightning looked at him and blinked in surprise; they had not spoken to each other for about a week or so and it caught her off guard that Noctis had taken the initiative since she knew Noctis was never one to start anything himself.  
“… I was just…thinking.” She answered quietly. Noctis moved closer to her. “About what?” The siblings were stood in awkward silence before Lightning answered, “Things.”  
“That’s not a very good answer.” Noctis could not help but chuckle. Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You asked, didn’t you?”

Noctis smiled, feeling that he was starting to be comfortable around his sister again. Lightning must have felt it too as she gave him a small fond smile that only he could see most of the time.

“Listen Light, I’m sorry for…acting like an ass this past week. I don’t know what came over me.” Noctis apologized, blushing bright red. Lightning glanced at him and shook her head. “It’s fine. I didn’t exactly talk to you either…”

“But in all honesty Lightning, what’s on your mind?”

“I’m not sure, really. I just felt like thinking…”

“Don’t think too much; you’ll hurt your head.”

Lightning shoved her brother away playfully and smirked. “I have a hard head.” “True.” Noctis agreed, laughing lightly.  
“Come on, no point in staying out here.” Lightning opened the door to her room and stepped in. Noctis followed behind her and closed the door. The siblings then sat on Lightning’s bed while Noctis reached over to grab the remote that lay on the bedside table and turned the television on.  
Lightning crossed her arms as her brother flipped through the channels.

“The good movies seemed to be cleaned out.” Noctis grumbled when all he could find was a documentary about behemoths and other creatures. Lightning did not seem bothered by this and just kept her eyes on the screen. Her brother snorted. “Are nature documentaries _that_ interesting?”  
“Maybe if you tried watching one episode you might like it.” Lightning retorted, still looking at the screen.

Noctis shook his head then instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. A sudden jolt in his chest nearly made Noctis jump, but he resisted the urge to do so. It was happening again. But why? This kind of close proximity was very much normal for the both of them. Noctis hoped Lightning would not be able to feel how strangely fast his heart was beating or how sweaty he was feeling at the moment.

Lightning on the other hand felt her face burn and her body tense; she tried to relax her muscles, not wanting Noctis to think his brotherly comfort and touch was unwelcomed.  
She cleared her throat and slowly leaned against his side, hoping he did not feel how tense she became for that split second.

For some reason, Noctis could not take his eyes off his sister. Lightning was indeed gorgeous and he wondered why he had never noticed it before.  
His younger sister was very much unlike any other girls around the world; she was strong and stubborn, she did not cry for help or cling to a man nor did she need or want a man. Lightning was everything unique and real. Noctis swallowed; what had he been thinking? Yes, it was normal for a brother who was close to his sister to compliment his sibling, but with the way his mind drifted with such thoughts, it went beyond the boundaries of normal.

In return, to Lightning’s eyes, she figured out the reason why so many of the female population seemed hell-bent on pursuing her older brother. He was most certainly a beautiful specimen of male; his scent, his body… These thoughts came to a halt when Lightning realized how wrong that seemed. To think of one’s brother high was fine, but to think of him the way all other probably sexual-disease-infested-poor-excuse-of-females thought of him was below her and below anyone who was a sister to such a wonderful brother.

Once again the siblings were caught in a silence that seemed impossible to escape from.

Anxious, the two of them looked at each other and opened their mouths but closed them, awkwardly trying to get the other to talk first. They stopped and looked at each other, realizing that none of this was getting them anywhere.   
“… Sorry.” Noctis said hastily, “I kinda freaked for no reason back there. Sorry. I think something’s wrong with me; I haven’t been feeling normal lately…” Lightning looked at him, slightly surprised. “… Don’t sweat it.” She sighed.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck then opened his arms to her. “Come here.”

Lightning scooted back into where she was before. Noctis rubbed her shoulder gently and pressed his lips against her temple. “We’re just losing our minds, aren’t we?” He murmured. He felt Lightning grunt and nod.  
The siblings sat there on Lightning’s bed, watching random shows on the television and yet they paid no attention to what they were watching at all. Noctis would keep glancing at Lightning without realizing she too would glance his way once he was not looking at her.  
Despite the awkwardness, they felt rather comfortable at the same time. Lightning nestled closer to her brother and Noctis his face heat up for some reason.

What was wrong with the both of them? This was normal; they did this every single day when they were younger and that had not changed when they grew older. And yet it felt as though something has changed.

Swallowing hard, Noctis turned his head towards Lightning’s direction and froze; his younger sister was looking back at him with the same expression on her face. For a moment, neither of them moved a muscle and had become completely oblivious to the sounds of the shows playing on-screen.  
Why was he suddenly feeling drawn to his little sister? He saw her and interacted with her every single day, and he knew her better than anybody else did. So why was he feeling like there was still more to see about her?

“What?” Lightning gave him a look.

Noctis huffed. “You’re the one looking at me.”

“You looked at me first.”

“So what?”

The pair glared at each other, stubbornly refusing to back down. Their eyes just connected and sudden jolt shot down their spine.  
Lightning shook her head and growled at herself. _“What the fuck is wrong with me?”_ Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and tried to look at something else other than Lightning’s cold and lovely electric blue eyes.

“I better go.” Noctis said as he hastily stood up and left the room. Lightning did not object and just remained in place, staring at the floor as if in shock over something.

Noctis entered his bedroom and leaned against the door, panting wildly. He felt his head spin in confusion; he did not feeling uncomfortable around Lightning. He loved his little sister to death, but what about now? What happened between them now? Whatever it was, it happened too suddenly and out of the blue without warning.  
The snarled inwardly and buried his face in his hands, feeling his head pound from an oncoming headache. He really wanted to know what had changed, and he knew for certain Lightning would want to know the same.

Lightning paced around in her room, grumbling under her breath.

Noctis had been acting strange around her, but she knew that she had been acting the same way. But the question in her mind was _why_.  
Was it a phase they were going through? Something siblings went through during some certain stages in their lives? It was odd that she was not sure about it; she and Noctis knew each other like a predator knew how to hunt.

For some reason, she felt her temperature rise whenever her brother was close to her. But they had always cuddled under a blanket as kids, even sharing a bed and room until they were ten when their parents had them sleep in their own bedrooms. They loved their privacy, but they still endlessly enjoyed going into each other’s rooms to simply hang out or study.

A knock on her door nearly startled her.

With a sigh, Lightning opened the door and found Noctis there. Her brother looked somewhat embarrassed. “Hey Light…” “What?” Lightning grunted.  
Noctis ruffled her hair and smiled. “Feel like sneaking into Dad’s office again?” He asked with a smirk. Lightning was still for a while then her lips formed the same smirk.   
Giovanni Caelum greatly disliked it when people came into his office unless it was a maid or butler with urgent news or his meals, or if it was his wife Lucia. However, Giovanni very much hated it when the children came in. He had always warned them from a young age not to ever enter his office; he caught the siblings once and the two had been grounded for a week or two.

However, that did not stop Noctis and Lightning from sneaking in once in a while just to combat their boredom. They would wait until they knew for sure their father was out of his office and out of the mansion, and then they would strike; sneaking into Giovanni’s office while making sure none of the mansion’s staff saw them.

The pair would always find something interesting in that mysterious office of Giovanni’s. Be it some kind of file he never mentioned to them before or some kind of hint of a hobby that they never thought their father would be interested.  
The most amusing and embarrassing find they discovered was that Giovanni kept frames on his desk containing baby pictures of Noctis and Lightning. The siblings had groaned and smacked their palms against their faces at the humiliating shots their father kept.

Lightning closed the door to her room and followed Noctis to Giovanni’s office. “Where’s Dad?” She asked, looking around cautiously. Noctis chuckled. “He received a call from his colleagues a while ago; he won’t be home until dinner.” Lightning smirked. “Perfect.”

  The office was always locked but Lightning and Noctis had learned the skill of lock-picking in order for them to explore the room their father never wanted them to get into.  
Lightning reached into her shorts’ pocket and took out a bobby pin then jammed it into the lock. Noctis kept a lookout for anyone who might see them sneak in while his sister picked the lock. The sound of a click made Noctis turn around just as Lightning opened the office door and entered. Noctis followed close behind her and quietly shut the door.

“Now what?” Lightning asked, looking around the large office. Noctis turned his attention to the large bookshelf and decided to check if there were any new additions.  
Lightning went to check out the desk to see if Giovanni had been holding any new files.

It felt like they had been in the office for hours until Lightning looked up and out the window and noticed the position of the sun. “Noct, I think we should leave.”  
Noctis sighed in defeat and agreed, closing another book and walked out of the office with Lightning beside him. They made sure to lock the door from the inside before heading back to their rooms, mentally drained. Noctis suddenly stopped Lightning and pulled her over into his room instead. Lightning did not protest. Noctis sighed deeply as they sat on his bed.

“That did not go so well…”

“He didn’t have any new unusual files this time…”

Lightning leaned back against the headboard of the best and closed her eyes, her head facing the ceiling. Noctis watched her silently; Lightning liked to meditate a couple of times, it helped her relax her mind and lessen the stress in her a bit more.  
As he watched her, Noctis’ eyes roamed the length of her body down to her seemingly endless legs; they were strong, firm and powerful, able to deliver a powerful kick to anyone who pissed her off. Her arms had strong biceps that made him wonder how hard they were.  
He knew Lightning enjoyed working out in the mansion’s gym when she had nothing better to do, but just how strong did her body become? And how much stamina did she have in her?

Noctis nearly choked on his own breathing; it was bad enough that he was thinking odd thoughts about his baby sister, but now he was wondering about her stamina. This only proved something was definitely wrong.

Lightning seemed to sense his tension and opened an eye to glance at him.

Noctis flushed under her observant one-eyed stare. He waved at her dismissively and allowed her to return to her meditation. Lightning sighed and was still once again.  
What was it that made him look at his sister this way? What was the reason he had to think such absurd thoughts when around Lightning? They had been doing so well the last week so why did they suddenly feel like they were strangers meeting for the first time? The idea of it was just sick and wrong.

But was it really? The only way it could be wrong was if he—

Noctis froze suddenly. Did he really? His heart started to beat rabidly like a pump, making him feel like he would lose his breath if it kept beating that way.  
He snuck a careful look at Lightning one more time and instantly, his body reacted with a searing heat that flamed up in his abdomen. Noctis held his breath and felt himself sweat; what had he turned into? Why did he suddenly turn into this?

Lightning opened her eyes and looked at him.

She tensed at how sweaty Noctis looked. It was as if he had been walking under the sun for a couple of minutes. Lightning poked him in the forehead. “Hey.” She said worriedly. Noctis jumped and tried not to pant like a rabid dog. “Sorry. I just…” He was not sure what to say; what could he possibly say to her when he was in this kind of condition?

He was attracted to Lightning. His younger sister; he felt drawn to her like a man to a woman. And it was completely sick and wrong.

If Lightning ever figured out that he was attracted to her, it could destroy everything they have together as siblings. He wanted to his himself from her, but that would make her think he no longer cared for her as a sister.  
But then, what _did_ he think of her as now? A woman? Yes, it was fine for a brother to think of his sister as a woman, but not as a humane he wished to pursue.

“Noctis.”

“Hm?”

“You alright?”

Noctis swallowed then gently pressed his forehead against Lightning’s. The look in his eyes surprised Lightning and unsettled her a bit; there was something about that look that troubled her, but why?  
Her brother wrapped his arms around her carefully then kissed her forehead before he ruffled her hair fondly.

“What is it?” Lightning asked, concerned now. Noctis sighed as if he were unsure of himself, which was odd because Noctis, despite his shyness, had a rather decent amount of self-confidence in himself.

The siblings sat there in silence for a couple of moments until Noctis pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly. “Sorry if I’m acting weird. I just…”  
Lightning stroked his head and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. But are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” “I honestly don’t know…I really don’t.” Noctis admitted with his head lowered; he not sure if he could look at his sister without acting on his strange new impulse.

Lightning sighed in defeat.

“Alright. I’ll just…take a shower. Can I use your bathroom?” Noctis tensed at the thought of Lightning taking a shower in his bathroom, but she had done that many times before and he took showers in her bathroom before as well. Instead, Noctis nodded as calmly as possibly.

Lightning headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Noctis took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves down. He tried not to imagine what his little sister looked like when she showered. The situation just seemed to be growing worse and worse; because now he was started to imagine what Lightning’s body might look like.

 _“When did being a brother become so complicated?”_ Noctis mentally groaned. If this continued, Noctis felt that he might one day lose his restraint and pounce on his own baby sister like some predator. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning tried to relax her tense muscles underneath the warm water running down from the showerhead.

Her strawberry-blonde hair clung to her face while clear droplets slid down her strong and slender body. She felt her head spin again at the odd sensations running down her spine. When a sudden heat overcame her, Lightning turned the shower knob to cold. However, the changed temperature of the water did little to simmer down the strange heat.

She growled. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? But she felt fine and Noctis would have let her know if he noticed she was not feeling well. He always did.

The sudden thought of her older brother being just on the other side of the bathroom door suddenly sent a jolt of heat running through her. Lightning paused; it was just Noctis, he was her brother and it was not like he was going to barge in on her while she took a shower.  
Perhaps she hit her head if she was thinking that way; Lightning hoped so, because those thoughts disturbed her somewhat.

She quickly washed herself, and then dried up with a spare towel Noctis had and dressed herself before exiting the bathroom.

Lightning found Noctis by his window, staring into space instead of the scene outside. Something was off about him, Lightning could tell. They were so close that they even sometimes felt what the other was feeling.  
She approached him slowly until she was a few feet away from him. “Noct.” Her brother jumped and whipped around to look at her. “Hey Light, don’t scare me like that.” He chuckled nervously. Lightning shrugged and threw the towel on his face. Noctis shook it off and gave her a look as she sat down at his study table.

He supposed that was safest place she could be, it was better than he bed; otherwise he might end up creating some obscene fantasy without realizing it.

Lightning seemed to sense his inner turmoil and spoke. “Whatever’s on your mind just spit it out already.” She sounded a little frustrated but Noctis knew he could never tell his sister that he had come to feel attracted to her as a woman. That would destroy their bond as siblings.

“I’m this close to breaking your face, Noctis.” Lightning warned, giving him a stern look that told him she was very much serious.

“It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about it!” Noctis tried his best not to sound panicked or tense when he spoke. His sister was not convinced. Noctis was anxious; he needed an outlet to distract him from his growing sinful desire for Lightning.

 

* * *

 

 

For the past few days, the siblings continued to feel awkward around one another.

In reality, it disturbed them greatly; they longed to do things together as they always did before. Both wanted to know what caused this rift between them.

Lightning on the hand just wanted to make amends with her brother.

As she made her way down the hall of the Academy, she walked past the janitor’s closet and froze when she heard odd noises. She eyed the closet, threw the door open and she froze in horror.  
Her brother had a random girl pressed against the wall, her tongue was all over his and her hands groped his back. Noctis was panting like a dog from the make out session. Lightning felt her blood boil; this was _not_ like Noctis at all. “What the _fuck_ is going on here!” She snarled dangerously.

Noctis gasped and jumped away from the girl. His heart stopped when he saw Lightning there; his precious baby sister was not at all happy to see him, especially in this situation.  
The girl, as much as she wanted to stay and have Noctis in her pants, she feared Lightning; the sister was like a ferocious warrior goddess that could destroy all in her path. Immediately she got up and ran, being careful not to brush against Lightning for fear just the slightest touch could lead into her demise.

Lightning turned to her brother and her glare was like a beautifully sinful hell that promised a lifetime of punishment. “Just what the fuck has gotten into you, Noctis! This is _not_ like you! I told you if there is something wrong, just tell me!”

Noctis lowered his head in shame; he was so desperate to push away his sinful passion and desire for his younger sister and he knew this would upset her. Lightning crossed her arms, waiting for his reply. Finally, Noctis sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Lightning’s glare hardened. “You have been saying that a lot lately. What, did you suddenly become some sort of _man whore_? Was that why you were reluctant to tell me what was wrong?” “No! It’s nothing like that, Sis!” Noctis protested; if there was one thing he did not want, it was to make Lightning feel disappointed in him.  
Noctis knew he could have any woman he wanted _if_ he wished and if he actually used his assets, but for his precious baby sister who had been lonely since she first explored the world as a child. It always made him happy whenever she smiled and called him the best big brother in the world, until now he still felt that way.

“Listen Noct, I won’t get in your way if that’s what you want. But know I just don’t want you to be like them, like those scum you see every day. I know it’s probably natural since you’re…a guy, but that gives you no reason to hide from me!” She scolded. She was not sure why she was acting this way; usually she would have punched him in the face and left it that way, but now…

Noctis pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.

He tried not to let his craving for her to surface as he held her there. “I’m sorry Light… Fine, I’ll tell you the truth. But not here.” “At home then.” Lightning’s tone of voice clearly stated that it was a command, not a request.

Noctis nodded and pressed a brotherly kiss on her forehead before letting go of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning was already waiting by his bedroom door when Noctis returned. He had stayed back in school to take care of a few extra lessons.   
“Late. I’m guessing you just finished what you started back in the closet, right?” Lightning said bluntly. Noctis flinched at the accusation. “Actually… Never mind, you won’t believe me anyway.” Lightning raised an eyebrow. “What?” Her brother sighed, “I stayed back to finish my extra school works…”

Lightning shrugged. “Fine.”

“Fine? That’s it? You’re not going to ask?”

“No reason to since you _are_ going to explain it to me anyway.”

Noctis nodded as he opened the door and allowed her to enter first. He was nervous to reveal what he had been up to lately, but she deserved to know that much at least.  
Lightning sat on his bed and crossed one leg over the other, making Noctis gulp and his palms sweat; she had no idea what that kind of pose is doing to him. “Well?” She said impatiently.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis sat down beside her.

“… I have doing it with several girls for a couple days now.” He began, “I just needed an outlet so I thought…” Lightning shook her head. “And here I was thinking you still wanted to fulfill your crazy—but endearing, I must admit—dream to have your first time in bed with the girl of your dreams.”  
Noctis jumped up. “No, no! It’s not like that! I mean I _touched_ and made out with several girls already but I never…you know, _that_.”

Lightning’s facial expression made it clear that she did not believe him.

“Oh man… Lightning, I _swear_ I didn’t go that far! Okay, so I thought of doing so but I held back. I still plan on having my first time with my so-called dream girl, sort of…besides it’s a guy thing; you wouldn’t know.” Noctis said.

Without warning, Lightning connected her fist to his face, sending him flying off the bed and onto the bedroom floor. Noctis snarled. “What the fuck Lightning? What the fuck was that for? I was telling you the truth!”  
Lightning stood over him, a hand on her hip. “So you thought you should hide that fact from me? You’re my brother, Noctis. I would have helped you if you had just told me what was wrong. And you still haven’t told me what was wrong!”

Noctis stood up and shook his head. “I…can’t.”

“So you’re going to continue sleazing around until you fuck some ugly slut to get rid of your so-called problems?”

“If I have to.”

Lightning groaned. “I don’t believe this. What happened to you?” “I don’t know!” Noctis raised his voice; he just wanted to make sure Lightning kept a safe distance from him; he would rather defile some random whore than mess up his precious sister. But even if he did so, not matter how many women he touched, he always saw _Lightning_.

“I’m growing tired of this, _Big Brother_ …” Lightning was losing her patience even more.

“Light, please! Just let me handle it!” He begged. His sister glared at him. “Not if your solution is to act like some kind of horny bastard that could possibly also ruin the family’s name!”  
Noctis could feel his resolve shattering every second she stood there, looking at him. “Lightning, please. Just trust me, please. You _don’t_ want help me with this problem.”

Lightning began to calm down and her expression softened.

Gently, she pressed her forehead against his. “Try me.” “You’ll regret those words, Sis.” Noctis warned. He was barely hanging on to whatever restraint he had left.  
Lightning did not move and just looked at him calmly. Noctis clenched his fist. “You can’t help me this time!” He yelled, moving away from her.

Lightning glared cautiously. “And why is that? Tell me. What have you got to lose?”

“Everything!” Noctis snarled at her, his dark blue eyes glaring right into her lighter ones. “I find that unlikely, Noctis. What could you possibly lose because of one small problem you refuse to tell me?” Lightning retorted. Enough was enough for Noctis.

Suddenly, he pressed her up against the nearest wall.

“Fine then! You want to know my problem?” Noctis pressed her against the wall harder and leaned in until his lips touched hers. Lightning froze in place, completely shocked.  
Noctis savored the few seconds; Lightning’s lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, and her scent made him feel intoxicated. He quickly pulled away before he could lose his mind and observed Lightning’s reaction.

She was stunned and could not move. “Now you know.” Noctis said, rather ruefully and quickly escaped his room, leaving Lightning standing there.

That familiar heat began pooling inside of Lightning once again, as if engulfing her in gentle flames. Her mind was racing frantically, trying to decipher what had just transpired.  
Her fingers slowly traced her lips. Her brother had just kissed her, and his taste still lingered in her mouth.  
This was definitely a problem; it was wrong, it was sick, and it was sinful. So why was her heart beating faster than normal? Did that mean she liked it? Liked the fact that her own older brother seemed to desire her as a person rather than his baby sister?  Lightning shook her head. This was wrong and they both knew it.

She regained her composure then ran out of the bedroom to track down Noctis.

Lightning knew the park the most likely place he’d escape to. When they were younger, they would sit by a lake under a tree that nobody else knew was in the park. From then on, that spot became their special secret place for them to talk and spend time together.

She hoped he was there as she approached the familiar tree by the lake.

Lightning spotted him sitting there staring at the water. She sighed in relief and made her way towards him.  
Noctis tensed and reacted when he heard her footsteps. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Lightning. He looked away shamefully. “You know, you still haven’t finished explaining yourself.” Lightning said calmly, much to Noctis’ surprise. She sat down beside him under the tree and watched the lake with him. It felt like an eternity before Noctis spoke.

“What more is there to explain? I’m sick in the head, that’s it.”

“Was that why you tried to start sexual rendezvous with those girls?”

“… Yeah. I couldn’t risk…messing with you. You’re my sister and I love you; I don’t want to harm you.”

Lightning leaned against the tree and sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” “That what? That I wanted to touch you in a way that is inappropriate between siblings? That I suddenly had the urge to…do more than just brotherly comfort?” Noctis tried to keep calm as he spoke. He was surprised that Lightning was acting so casually.

“I would have been a little disgusted, I admit. But if you had told me, I could have tried to help you in some way,” Lightning said, ruffling Noctis’ hair.

He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. “Don’t… Don’t do that. It’s not safe for you to be this close to me. I always feel like if I had any more physical contact with you, I would not be able to stop myself from fucking you right here and now.”  
“Still have a colorful language even in a situation like this…” Lightning smirked at him in amusement. Noctis gave her an odd stare. “And I’m surprised that you’re just taking this all in stride. You’re not mad that your own _brother_ wants to get you in his bed?”

“Freaked out, yes. Mad, not really. I don’t know; for some reason I don’t feel all that bad.” Lightning admitted.

“Why not?”

“… I want to try something first.”

Noctis looked at her curiously; wondering what she meant by that. Suddenly, Lightning pecked on him on the lips and remained there for a moment. His eyes widened but before he could return the favor, she pulled away.  
Lightning rubbed her temples and grumbled to herself. Noctis watched her worriedly. “Lightning?” She then gave him a bittersweet look. “Huh. It’s funny; I didn’t feel as bad as I was supposed to…” Noctis’ eyes widened. “You…”

“I can relate to your problem actually…” Lightning confessed, torn between feeling relived she got it out of her chest, and being guilty for being drawn to her brother in such a way.

Noctis sensed she had more to say, however. “But…?” “But you know this is sick and wrong.” Lightning said. Noctis sighed. “Yeah, I know. But at the same time I can’t help it; it’s like something is telling me I _have_ to feel this way about my own sister. Is that what you’re going through at the moment? Feeling like you’ve gone insane because you’re feeling drawn to someone that you’re not supposed to be drawn to this way?” “Yes.” Lightning said confessed.

“… What happened to us Light? How did it come to this, of all things?”

“I don’t know.”

Noctis carefully placed an arm around Lightning’s shoulders and pulled her close to him. “Is this okay?” He asked rather shyly. Lightning nodded and continued to watch the lake with him. He still could not shake the odd and rather sinful feeling off. “Where does this leave us?”  
“… You’re asking me?” Lightning joked lightly. Noctis chuckled and laid his head on top of hers. “I know this is wrong and all, but…I actually like it this way. This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Since we’re being honest here, why don’t you explain yourself, _completely_?” It sounded like an order. Noctis laughed nervously. “You sure?” “I asked, didn’t I?”

Noctis inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get his bearings before he said anything. He wanted to be calm and not mess up by saying panicked words that made no absolute sense.  
“I started feeling this way a couple of weeks ago. It just happened, really; I thought I was turning into a madman or maybe I was sexually frustrated that’s why my head resorted into seeing my _sister_ as an attractive female.” Lightning rolled her eyes. Noctis paused. “No! I meant…! You _are_ attractive! I do find you attractive, just not in _that_ way! Fuck! What I meant to say was…I was _not supposed to_ find you attractive in that way. God damn it! ” Noctis mentally hit himself for sounding like a total brainless idiot. Lightning chuckled. “No, I understand what you’re saying.”

“Anyway, I thought it would pass after some time but it didn’t and worse it was making us feel awkward with each other. When I realized it was all because I was falling for you, my own sister, I knew it was wrong. I knew it would ruin everything. I didn’t want that to happen so…I did what I thought would be the best solution. I started picking up girls whenever I could.  
I thought it would make things easier, but every time I keep seeing your face instead of theirs! Not only that, I could not bring myself to go farther than oral sex or finger fucking no matter how many times I imagined it.” Noctis confessed.

Lightning was still calm and collected when he looked at her.

“So…here we are.” Noctis concluded, still waiting for Lightning to react. Finally, she spoke. “Okay… I understand, but you didn’t have to go into detail with what you do with those victims of yours.” She made a face and Noctis suddenly felt playful; he simply could not resist. “Why Light? Are you jealous?”  
“Now you’re just being stupid, Noct.” Lightning gave him a look.

“Oh? You deny it, _Little Sis_?”

“What is there to deny?”

“That you’re jealous some sluts from school touched me first.”

“You’re fucking sick alright.”

Noctis laughed and wrapped both of his arms around Lightning’s waist, making her squirm. “Let go!” She protested. Noctis smirked and pulled her closer to his body. “Admit you’re jealous, Lighty-Bear…” Noctis teased, using their mother’s nickname for Lightning. His sister growled and struggled more. “Don’t you fucking use that name! I swear if you say it again—”

“Lighty…Bear.”

“Fuck you Noctis!” Lightning shoved him backwards but he kept a firm hold on her, bringing her down with him. Lightning grunted when she landed on Noctis’ study chest with him laughing heartily; Lightning could not help but manage a small smile.

They looked at each other then froze, realizing the position they were in.

Noctis leaned up slightly to press their foreheads together and nuzzled her nose with his gently. Lightning blushed then looked away. “… Not a good idea.”

She felt him press a loving kiss on her temple, one that was not from a brother. The strawberry-blonde relaxed a bit and allowed him to hold her for a bit. “Lightning…” “What?”  
Noctis sat up and settled her on his lap. He cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit. “I love you, Sis. But it’s different this time.” Lightning leaned back against him and nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

“So where does this leave us now?”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There you two are! I was worried sick since you were out at this time.” Lucia said when Noctis and Lightning entered the mansion.

“Sorry. The park was peaceful at this time.” Lightning said. Noctis looked at her; she did not seem to reject his advances, but at the same time she did not say she returned it either.  
He supposed he would just have to wait and see.   
“You two get cleaned up now, dinner is almost ready.” Lucia said and the pair headed upstairs while she went into the dining hall to help the maids.

Noctis and Lightning parted ways when they entered their own rooms.

As she showered, Lightning kept staring into space; she still could not believe that her own brother had fallen for her, and she might have fallen for him as well. It was a sick joke and wrong in general but it did not make them feel the least bit guilty.  
Did that mean she and Noctis were born with sick minds, or was it something else? Whatever the reason, moving forward was their only option.

Noctis meanwhile could not stop smiling. He had confessed to Lightning his sick fantasies but she stood her ground and remained the best sister he ever had. It relieved him when she admitted that she might have been feeling the same attraction as well.   
What they were doing was sinful—deliciously sinful. Noctis wondered just how far he and Lightning would allow themselves to go.

After their shower, the pair met in the middle of the hall then raced down to see who reached the dining hall first.

They both burst into the dining hall and reached their chairs at the same time, competitive looks in their eyes. Lucia giggled at the children’s silliness but Giovanni seemed to frown a bit.   
“Children, sit down. No fighting at the table.” Lucia chuckled and the pair sat down in their chairs. Giovanni shook his head. “Lightning, Noctis. Please just eat your dinner.”

The family looked at him oddly.

 “Giovanni? Are you alright?” Lucia asked her husband. Giovanni grumbled quietly and rubbed his temples. “I’m so sorry. Please, don’t mind me.” He then proceeded with eating. Lucia sighed in defeat before she ate as well.  
Noctis and Lightning kept staring at their father strangely before they exchanged odd looks with each other then began eating their dinner.  
Unknown to the family, Giovanni looked over at his wife and children discreetly. He had been on edge lately; not only was his work keeping him awake many nights, but he was also very much concerned with his quickly-growing children.

“So you two, how was school?” Lucia asked suddenly. Lightning and Noctis looked up at her then shrugged. “It’s okay.” They both said.   
“Only okay?” Lucia tilted her head with a gently smile. Noctis blushed and groaned to himself. Lightning noticed this and glanced at him. “I…” Noctis began. Everyone’s attention then went to him. He groaned again. “Yes Noctis?” Lucia encouraged.

“I… Lightning caught me _trying_ to have sex with a girl in a janitor’s closet.” He blurted.

Lightning’s eyes widened in shock. What in the hell was he thinking? Instantly Giovanni was on his feet and his chair had fallen over on the floor while Lucia’s mouth hung open.   
“What are you trying to do, boy? Mess the Caelum name by frolicking around with filth? I raised you to be cleaner, and if you cannot control your libido at least date the girl first!”

Noctis ran a hand through his hair. “No! It was nothing like that! Lightning caught me and then she punched me later.” “You punched your brother?” Lucia aimed the question at her daughter. Lightning grunted. “Maybe.”

“And you did well, Lightning.” Giovanni praised with his stern eyes on his son.

“How long have you been doing something like this Noctis? We won’t get upset.” Lucia said gently to her son. Giovanni crossed his arms. “The hell he won’t!” “Giovanni!” Lucia scolded her husband.  
“For a while.” Noctis admitted. “About a week or so. Lightning…convinced me to come clean.”

Lightning stared at him like he was crazy. “I didn’t—”

“Yeah you did.” Noctis insisted, ruffling her hair with a smile on his face. Giovanni settled down and fixed the chair back in place then sat back down. Lucia smiled. “Well it’s always nice to know that I count on both of you to look after each other.”  
“Terrific…” Lightning mumbled sarcastically. Noctis chuckled at her fondly. Giovanni gave the two a stern expression before he continued eating. “Very well then. Don’t do such a thing again Noctis. I mean it; you are a Caelum, not some common street boy with a horrible libido.”

“So you’re saying you never did anything like that in your life?” Lightning questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Giovanni looked as if he were insulted. “Of course not! I was very much a well-groomed son of my father!” Noctis sighed. “Fine! I get it alright? I won’t fucking touch or try to sleep with random school whores! Happy?” “Noctis Lucis Caelum! Mind your language!” Lucia scolded in a tone that made her son back down.   
Lightning snickered, earning a poke on her temple from Noctis. “Not funny, Light!” “Yes it is…” She drawled in amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Noctis laid awake in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Lightning was on his mind and the moment and he was not sure if he can still restrain himself from her any longer.  
But would she allow him? She still had not mentioned if she truly cared for him the same way he did for her. Perhaps he should try and see for himself.

Noctis threw the covers off him and headed to Lightning’s room, hoping she was still awake; and knowing her, she was probably up and reading a book.

Of all women in the world that could have gotten his full attention, his own younger sister had to be the one that enthralled him. It was like she had enchanted him into loving her just by a mere look. Once again he told himself this was wrong, yet neither of them seemed to back away from the fact that they had fallen for each other pretty deeply and way beyond the standards of siblings.

As Noctis stood outside of Lightning’s door, he could see a faint light coming from beneath. She was definitely awake. He knocked a few times and Lightning answered. Noctis reminded himself to breathe; Lightning’s sleep attire was a simple white short-sleeved shirt and a brown short skirt. He saw her wear this many times before, but with their current situation it felt much more different than it had been back then.

“Were you planning on coming in or are you just going to stare like a lunatic?” Lightning said, snapping him out of his fantasy.

He blushed and entered her room. Everything felt awkward again. Noctis dug around in his mind for something to say. “Sorry for…disturbing your reading. I had a hard time sleeping.” He mentally hit himself for the pathetic excuse. Lightning did not seem to mind it and merely returned to her bed. He followed her and settled under the blankets with her.  
“What are you reading now?” He asked. Lightning spared him a glance then answered. “The Art of Battle.”

Noctis chuckled nervously; he had no idea how to go about this, which made him feel like a fool since he and Lightning knew each other so well and yet here he was acting like a complete moron as if Lightning as a stranger.  
He heard her sigh and close her book. “Listen Noct; nothing has changed, only the fact that things are a little different now. Just talk.” “Yeah. Sorry. I just…I guess I’m kind of nervous.” He said, leaning against the headboard. “Nervous about what?”

“Do you…feel like I do right now? Or are you still here because you’re my sister?”

“What?”

“I need to know if…I can do this.” Noctis wrapped an arm around Lightning then kissed her forehead, leading a trail of kisses down to her lips. “And this…” He lowered his lips a bit more and pressed them against her neck then nipped her skin.  
Lightning grunted in surprise and suppressed a groan. She was surprised with Noctis’ bold actions, but she supposed she owed him an answer at least. “If I said you could, what would you do?” It was Noctis’ turn to be surprised, but he smiled and nuzzled their noses together. “I would do more, if you would allow me. I know what we’re about to do is wrong and sick, but if I’m heading to the underworld, I want us to at least go down together.” Lightning blushed.

“Since when did you turn sentimental?”

“Ever since I fell for my baby sister.”

Noctis kissed her lips again but remained there much longer. Lightning slid a hand into his spiked hair and returned the sinful kiss, earning a long moan from Noctis. “Lightning…you’re driving me insane.” He slid a hand up and down her thigh, enjoying how smooth her skin was underneath his large hand. He could also feel some of the scars that had healed with time.

Lightning panted when she pulled her lips away from his. Noctis growled with displeasure and trailed his lips after hers, trying to get her back into the kiss but Lightning moved away from him and instead pressed her lips to his neck and experimentally bit him gently.  
He moaned a little louder than before and clutched her hair from the growing pleasure she was awakening in him.

Their hands and lips roamed each other while their quick pants and moans were the only sounds that rang out in the night inside the bedroom.

Noctis’ tongue licked up and down Lightning’s neck and shoulders, leaving her heated and wanting more. Once in a while Noctis suckled and bit down on her skin, marking her as his then gestured for her to return the favor.  
Lightning pushed him down on her bed and pressed her forehead against his more she moved her head down to his neck again while her hand slid into his shirt, feeling his abdominal muscles. This seemed to please Noctis due to his rather loud response.

They pressed their lips together once more and their tongues danced, mingled, and mated.

Noctis pulled away with a gasp and lay still besides Lightning, nuzzling her lovingly. “One step at a time. I don’t us to rush this.” Lightning nodded and allowed him to nestle her close to his still-heated body. “One step at a time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their secret remained well-hidden for the next few weeks. They took their intimacy slow, going at a pace that the both of them agreed on. Noctis could care less that she was his sister anymore; the many special sparks and heart-pounding moments they shared was the only thing on his mind whenever he was with Lightning.  
He knew she felt the same way he did; Lightning was never too good with words and he knew it. But her actions during their nightly visits told him more than mere words could.

Once again, he was in front of Lightning’s bedroom door. Only this time, he let himself in and locked the door behind him.

Lightning was not in bed; the sound of the shower told him where she was. Noctis felt desire pool down in his groin and he tried to hold it back for a bit longer.  
He remembered the night when they reached the stage of slowly stripping each other of their cloths. Lightning had been slightly hesitant but she soon relaxed and took off his shirt.

She moved slowly, taking time with him. Noctis had whined and growled, trying to urge her into a faster pace.

Noctis groaned, trying to hold back his growing arousal for a bit longer as he stared at the bathroom door. Making up his mind, he entered and saw Lightning’s goddess-like body outlined by the shower curtain. He approached and pulled back the curtain slowly, revealing Lightning in all her glory, wet with her strawberry-blonde hair sticking to her face.

She did not seem surprised to him.

Noctis stripped himself then stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Lightning from behind, inhaling her scent; it smelled like sweet peaches, roses, and feminine musk.  
“Any reason why you’re in here?” Lightning said as she washed her body. Noctis smirked and bit her shoulder seductively. “I couldn’t wait.” “I can see that.”

Noctis tightened his hold on her as he licked the back of her neck, making her moan in pleasure. He moved one hand down between her legs and stroked her core. Lightning grunted and growled at him in response. Noctis smiled and pressed his lips against hers while his fingers worked on her.

Lightning panted at the heat he ignited inside of her. Deciding to return the favor, Lightning reached one hand behind her and grabbed onto Noctis’ hardening erection.  
She heard him gasp at the sudden contact before he moaned and bit her neck in return. She pumped his hard member while he thrust his fingers into her slick heat.

This was as far as they had gone in their new relationship. Like Noctis intended, they had been taking it slowly until they were certain they wanted to proceed to the next step.

Suddenly, Noctis turned her around and lifted her by the thighs then pressed her against the wall of the shower. His lips devoured her neck, her shoulders and chest.  
He suckled on a hardened nipple and moaned in satisfaction at the sound of Lightning’s pleasure cries. She clutched the back of his head and held him there for a moment before taking a hold of his member again.   
She stroked him harder, driving him crazy with desire and earning a loud moan from him. “Light…!” He grinded his hip against hers, making both of them even more eager to begin the real fun.

“Noctis.”

“Yes?”

“I still have to finish my shower.”

Noctis groaned as he placed Lightning back down on her feet. “Do you always have to do that?” She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. “If you’re so impatient, why don’t you wash my back?” Noctis noticed her smirk; he knew that smirk so well. When Lightning had it on, he knew it meant she was up to something or was teasing. He sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

He lathered the soap up in his hands then began rubbing her back slowly, wanting her to enjoy his touches. Lightning did not seem to mind and held still while he covered her back in soap and little bubbles. The water washed it away afterwards with Lightning scrubbing herself clean.   
Noctis got out of the shower and grabbed a large towel and wrapped Lightning in it as she got out. He sniffed her and chuckled. “Mmm…smells delicious. I think I’m in the mood for some sweets in the middle of the night.”

Lightning snorted and let him wipe her dry.

After he toweled her, Noctis lifted her into his arms despite her protests and headed back into the bedroom. He placed her down on her bed and gently placed himself on top of her.  
He leaned down and she leaned up to meet him halfway until their lips connected. They sank into the kiss, their lips dancing around each other and their tongues licking one another. Their heavy pants and lustful moans heated up the bedroom.

Noctis thrust his fingers into Lightning’s core once again and she arched her back. She traced a finger down his aroused member before grabbing it and stroking up and down the hardened flesh.  
Her touches were driving him towards the edge, and fast. “Lightning!” He moaned and bucked in her hand. “Harder, Light…” He begged and clutched her shoulders as he continued to buck.  
Lightning did as he asked and was rewarded with a long passionate kiss.

They pulled away with a gasp.

“Lightning? You think you’re…?” Noctis was unsure if Lightning was ready yet. If so, he would just have to wait longer.  
To his surprise, Lightning shifted until she was on top of him. She pecked his lips and sighed. “Don’t expect me to be any good at this.” Noctis smiled at her modesty. Lightning did have her insecurities at times but it was hard for people to see it underneath her strong exterior.

“Have no confidence in your skills?” He teased.

“I have none. So I may be bad at it.”

“That’s impossible.”

Noctis kissed her lips and rolled them over until he was on top now. He moved his lips to her neck while she in turn moved her own lips to his shoulders.  
He gently parted her legs and felt his erection ache with want now that she was just a step away from being his completely and he will be hers.

He kissed her thighs and nipped her skin. Lightning grunted in surprise and watched him carefully as he stroked her there, up and down in a sensual rhythm.

“Are you sure you want this tonight? I can wait longer if you need more time.” Noctis whispered gently, as he slid up to her and caressed her cheek.  
Lightning placed a hand on top of his and smiled warmly. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Besides, you weren’t the only one waiting.” Noctis caught on to her teasing and smirked seductively. “Really now?” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. “Are you as impatient as I am?” “You’ll have to see for yourself.” Lightning answered suggestively.

Noctis growled excitedly and rubbed himself against her, intending to ignite the fire before they begin.

Lightning buried her fingers in Noctis’ hair and pushed his head down to meet her lips. Noctis moaned and positioned himself over her. His erection pressed up against her core, reminding him how close they were. All it would take was for her to allow him and for him to enter her. Noctis rubbed himself against her entrance. “This is your last chance…Light…” He moaned into her mouth.   
She nodded at him and arched her back at the feel of his hard arousal.

Noctis held her down by the hips and pulled his lips away from hers.

He stared down at Lightning’s calm blue eyes then thrust himself into her. Lightning growled at the slight pain and Noctis paused for a moment before he started again in a slow pace. When Lightning seemed to have adjusted to him he moved faster, thrusting his hardness into her warm and wet sheath as sweat formed on their bodies.

He cried out her name like a prayer to a goddess and tightened his hold on her hips. Lightning grunted and matched his rhythm, moving along with him.  
“Damn it, Lightning!” Noctis panted and buried himself deeper into her heat. He felt Lightning’s nails dig into his back, making him growl in pleasure.  
He rolled them over, allowing Lightning to top him. At first she seemed confused on what to do.

Noctis thrust upwards, moaning. “Ride me…”

Lightning moved up and down his body; her efforts were rewarded with Noctis’ loud moans and cries of pleasure. “Noct…!” Lightning panted when she felt her limits closing in. He understood and rolled them over again.  
He peppered her shoulders with openmouthed kisses, savoring the sounds of her pleasure until he too felt close to his peak. He gripped Lightning’s legs and continued his heated thrusts, moving in and out of her much faster now. Lightning grit her teeth, on the verge of her climax.

Noctis moved harder until Lightning moaned his name and released.

He thrust into her a few more times, making Lightning growl tiredly at him. He let out a deep moan and spilled himself into her. Lightning grunted as Noctis collapsed on her and panted heavily.   
“Lightning…” He hummed her name in content. “Hm?”  “You’re amazing.” Noctis grinned at her.

Lightning’s face turned red at his words. He chuckled and kissed her sweaty forehead. “The next time will be much better, I promise.”

He shifted into a more comfortable position, keeping Lightning in his arms. She stared down between their bodies then up at Noctis. He nuzzled her. “I don’t feel like moving right now…”  
“Noctis…” She warned. Again, he refused to move. “I like being inside you. It feels…like nothing I can describe.” He bumped his hip into her.

Lightning moaned lightly then groaned. “Stop that…”

“No.”

Too tired to argue, Lightning nestled closer to Noctis’ body and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately, making her lover smile. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes as well, taking in the feeling of him being buried deep inside of Lightning’s warmth before he followed her into the land of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Lightning sensed a change in her surroundings. Her eyes shot open and she leaned up on her elbows, taking a look around. She was still inside her room. However, she was naked and wrapped in the sheets, and when she tried to move something stopped her.

She groaned at the odd feeling then looked beside her. Noctis was asleep beside her; his arm was wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, Lightning remembered that he was still inside her. She tried to move but his arm tightened the grip. She sighed; even in sleep he was not going to let go of her for a while.

Instead she watched him as he slept. He looked peaceful, like an Adonis cursed with the beauty of darkness. She shook her head; when did she become so corny?

Noctis moaned tiredly and opened his eyes slowly. He made out the form of Lightning and frowned. “Go back to sleep, Lightning.” “You have to get back to your own room soon.” She reminded; they had to make sure they did not get caught by their parents or the consequences of their actions last night would be the death of them. Noctis hummed lazily.

“What time is it?”

“Three o’clock in the morning.”

“It’s still early. We have a couple of hours left.”

Lightning rolled her eyes. “Since you’re awake, do you mind?” She looked between them. Her brother smirked. “No.” “Noctis!” She was close to hitting him.  
He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled their noses together. “How about we have an… _early breakfast_?” Lightning gave him a look. “Go down to the kitchen then.” Noctis growled and pulled her back down on the mattress, his eyes gleaming with passion for her. “Stop teasing!” The two then buried themselves under the sheets.

 

* * *

 

 

Giovanni rubbed a hand over his face.

He could not sleep well at all last night, and in addition he was still in his office at home. He missed lying beside his wife during the cold nights, but nowadays rest was simply not coming to him whether he wanted to sleep or not.  
He sat at his desk and opened one of the drawers to take out a file he kept inside. He sighed and opened it, skimming through its contents for the millionth time.

He smiled at the picture attached to the document; it was an infant with pretty blue eyes and a tuft of hair on her head. His daughter, Lightning.

As he placed his eyes back on the papers, reluctantly looking away from Lightning’s baby picture, he frowned again as he read it once more. No matter how many times he read this file, he still felt terrible as if it was the first time he saw those wretched papers.  
He stood up and went over to the couch and laid down, resting an arm over his eyes. His mind wandered to his son and daughter; they were grown and mature. Soon he would have to make them part ways. He knew it would be cruel in their eyes since he knew how close the children were. But Giovanni was no fool; sooner or later something was going to change and he could not risk it with Noctis and Lightning. After that thought, he finally succumbed to sleep.

 

 

_Classified_

_Information is strictly entrusted to Giovanni Somnus Caelum. Due to the events that had occurred, the subject is to be transferred into the home of Caelum. Subject is still at infantile stage and is assured to forget the events completely._

_Name: Éclair Farron_  
Sex: Female  
Blood Type: AB  
Date of Birth: May 13  
Family: Farron  
Family Status: Farron Clan – DECEASED 


	11. Goddess Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: General, Friendship (hints of future romance)  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: It had been the vow of a child still too young to comprehend the true meaning of his words. She was of the Unseen World, his savior. Nobody would take those words seriously, but Fate itself did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Queen Lucia tried to hold back her tears as she watched her two-year-old son suffer from yet another fever. The child had been frail of health since birth and Lucia was forever grateful that her husband and king, Giovanni still loved their child despite his frail health.  
Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the only child of the king and queen was a sickly babe; he often caught fevers that lasted longer than normal and even suffered some pains in his body. He was weak and did not venture out of the palace for fear that another fever would strike at him again when everybody least expected it.

Lucia could feel herself suffer at the plight of her son. She wanted his pain to end; she wanted him to be strong and be able to join other children in play, she wanted to be able to read him stories of the great deities without constantly looking at him to make sure his shivering or pains did not worsen, she wanted Giovanni to be able to play sword fights with his son in the future. But most of all, she wanted him to live long and happily without the constant attack on his health.

She reached over and stroked her son’s tufts of midnight-black hair.

“My son… No matter what, I _will_ find a cure for you.” She swore, feeling her son’s burning forehead. The toddler grabbed his mother’s hand happily, but a powerful soreness brought him back into a curled up state and made him whimper in pain.  
Lucia could not bear the sight no matter how many times she had seen it already. She tucked Noctis in, kissed his forehead, and then left the room. She instructed some of the servants to keep watch over him and alert her and Giovanni if anything were to occur.

She went into her husband’s study and found him slaving over papers.

Theirs was a world that mixed between modernization, magic, legends, facts, buildings and shrines. Technology and the powers of magic and swords—otherwise known to some as the Arts—worked as equals to create the world they lived in now.  
Finally noticing his wife’s presence, Giovanni looked up. “Ah, Lucia. Forgive me, I was just…” “No, it is alright.” She reassured.

The king sat down with a heavy sigh. “How is he?”

“He has a very high temperature and he seems to have soreness on his body.”

“Damn it all!” Giovanni banged his hands on his desk in frustration. He prayed to the gods in the Unseen World to watch over his son and somehow cure him. Giovanni wanted nothing more than to spend time with his little boy, but that future seemed bleak now.  
Lucia noticed her husband’s expression. “Giovanni, I swear I will find a way to make our son healthy! He has to be!” “Lucia, I am calling every great healer and doctors I can find. I am doing my very best—”

The queen raised her hand. “There is something we have not tried yet.”

Giovanni gave his wife a confused look. “What do you mean Lucia?” “The shrine. We have not yet tried praying at the shrine!” She said.  
The king’s eyes widened. “The shrine is at the outskirts of the city, Lucia! Not only that, but nobody goes there unless the matter is of _great importance and urgency_!” “Isn’t Noctis of great importance?” Lucia retorted, “Our son is growing weaker and weaker. I have to at least try asking the Deities themselves!”

Giovanni inhaled deeply and thought for a moment.

The shrine or the Hall of Gods stood high and proud at the outskirts of the city; it was there that the statues of the Deities from the Unseen World are kept. People journeyed there to ask for assistance from any of the gods and the Deity that had been called upon will appear before the mortal and assist them.  
Giovanni felt unsure if those great figures would even care to spare time for a sickly child. But his queen did have a point; they had to at least try. With a defeat grumble, he nodded. “Alright… But Lucia, be careful and bring an escort with you when you go to the shrine.”

His queen nodded. “Thank you Giovanni.” She walked over to him, kissed his forehead, and left the study. She too hoped the Deities would spare a moment to listen to her plea for her son’s health.

She entered her son’s room and found him sleeping peacefully. She felt his forehead again and the heat was still there. But at least the pain in his body was not disturbing his slumber; Etro knew the child needed all the rest he could get.  
Lucia would need to bring her son along with her to the Hall of Gods for the Deity to see. She felt nervous already but she held it in for the sake of her little boy. Tomorrow she will venture off out of the city and head to the Hall of Gods and pray. Hopefully they will answer her; there had been no news of the Unseen World being in any jeopardy thus it meant the gods and goddesses were merely resting.

She sat there beside her son’s bed and watched over him for the whole night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Your Majesty?” One of the servants asked as they helped the queen dress in for the short journey.  
Lucia nodded. “Yes. I will be bringing a few escorts along, not to worry. I will have to bring my son as well; the Deity I summon will need to see him.”

Noctis had been placed on a couch in the living room, wrapped in a large warm blanket and shaking uncontrollably.

Giovanni entered the room and approached his wife. “You be safe now, you hear?” He said sternly. Lucia smiled at him. “We will be just fine, Giovanni. We’ll be home in a couple of hours.”  
The escorts stood beside their queen as she left the castle with them following. The king watched as the party left. He prayed once again that his son will finally come through in the end.

Lucia carried Noctis in her arms as she walked around the city. Her escorts would tell her to let them carry the young prince but she shook her head at them and smiled warmly, thanking them for their assistance.

It was easy finding the exit to the city, but the tricky part was walking all the way to the Hall of Gods. It was more of a tradition for people to walk to the shrine instead of heading there by vehicles and Lucia was somewhat of a tradition follower.  
The outskirts were wide and open like a field that had been dried up during the season. The queen walked on with her two escorts watching over her and her son.

Noctis would shake once in a while but relaxed again. Perhaps the fresh air was helping him a bit.

“Would you like to rest for a while Majesty?” One of the escorts asked. Lucia looked in front of her then down at Noctis in her arms. “Very well. We will rest here for a few minutes.” She sat down on the grass along with her escorts. She laid Noctis down on her lap.  
Her son shifted to face her and buried his face in her chest, trying to keep close to his mother’s warmth. “Not to worry Noctis, we are nearly there. Only a few more steps to go…”

Noctis whimpered and tried to go back to sleep.

A few more minutes and the party were up again. They went up a steep hill until a dark shape appeared before them. The party gasped in awe; before them was a tall structure made of dark stone with torches lit up with blue flames at the entrance. It was the Hall of Gods.  
The escorts helped their queen at the top of the hill and watched as she walked quickly into the shrine. The two men stood guard at the entrance while their Queen Lucia prayed inside.

Lucia treaded the halls slowly with Noctis asleep in her arms.

The hall was long and dimly, but decently lit with blue flames that burned in torches at the upper walls. On either side of the hall were large statues of the Deities from the Unseen World. Their stone eyes stared down at Lucia as she walked past each on one of them.

Finally, she could see the end. There, at the end of was a large round hall; its corners were filled with smaller, human-sized statues of the ones in the hall. The statues of the Deities seemed to look right at her as she approached them. At the statues’ feet were pedestals with smaller statues of what people believed were the Deities’ respective Crystals.  
It was said that when a mortal prayed and summoned a Deity, the statue of the respective god or goddess’ crystal will glow, allowing the person to know which Deity is being sent into the world. Lucia tightened her grip on Noctis and took a deep breath. She kneeled and bowed her head to the statues. Noctis began to shake in her arms, becoming restless in his sleep.

“O Mighty Ones from the Unseen Realm, hear my pleas. I beg of you; please grant me this one wish to help my son. I am willing to offer anything in exchange for my son’s health.” Lucia prayed and remained on her knees, keeping her sick son warm in her arms.

Suddenly, the hall lit up a bit more.

One of the Crystal’s statue lit up; it was a rose-shaped one and it glowed a reddish-pink. A white light flashed in front of the queen. She looked up and saw what she believed was what people called a Gate. As she looked on, a blurred figure came through the gate and walked towards her.

Lucia looked up in awe which suddenly turned into a look of confusion when she saw the figure before her. A tall woman dressed in bright silver valkyrie-like armor with a shield on her left arm; inside her armor she wore what appeared to be a sleeveless skin-tight black suit underneath. She also wore thigh-high armor boots, and over her left leg is a long sash made of white feathers.  
Her physical features consisted of pinkish strawberry-blonde hair; her bangs were spiked at the end and fell over her face, seemingly covering her right eye at times while the rest of her hair draped over her left shoulder. She had a heart-shaped face, and a rather cold-looking expression which became just as confused as the queen’s was.

Lucia had no idea what had just happened; the one before her was not a healer deity as she had prayed for, but instead the woman that appeared was Goddess Lightning, a Warrior Goddess. She was legendary among many mortals, being Goddess Cosmos’ general and guardian to Cosmos’ sister goddess, Etro before she passed on, leaving her duties to Cosmos.  
The goddess was just as confused as the mortal queen was. Still, she regained her composure, held her head high and looked at the one who must have prayed for the assistance of a god or goddess.

“You summoned for assistance?”

Lucia was stunned at the sound of the goddess’ voice; it held authority and power and could easily intimidate anybody. And yet, it had some sort of gentle tone to it perhaps if the goddess allowed it.  
The queen lowered her head again and answered the Deity in front of her. “Yes my Lady. I am Lucia Caelum, I had wished to speak to a Healer God or Healer Goddess. My son…” She looked down at the boy in her arms. His condition seemed to have worsened again.

Goddess Lightning followed her gaze and caught sight of the toddler wrapped in a thick blanket and shivering; obviously sick with a terrible fever.

She got down on one knee before Lucia in order to have a better look at Noctis. She observed how terrible his condition was. She then looked at the boy’s mother. “You are queen of Arcana?” It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Nonetheless, Lucia nodded humbly. “Yes, Great Goddess.” 

“Your son is…?”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, Goddess Lightning.”

The goddess looked at the sick child once again and held her stare for a long moment. She could feel something from the boy, like a great and pure strength that would one day lead to future greatness. Being a Warrior Goddess of discipline and good judgment, she was a good judge of character; she knew the boy was someone important.

Finally, she stood up and looked over to a crystal ornament that laid around in the hall and stared at its dull-pointed top.

She grabbed hold of it and easily tore it off its base as if it were made of soft material. The sheer strength of the Warrior Goddess reminded Lucia that this was a figure of power that held judgment and authority over humans, and yet these powerful deities were always known to spare a moment should a person pray and plea for their help.  
This benevolent trait of Deities was shown through the very actions of Goddess Lightning who seemed to be concentrating on helping Lucia despite not being a Healer Goddess.

The queen watched as the goddess took out a survival knife that looked rather modern. She wondered what a being from the Unseen World would be doing with such a regular-looking knife. Then again, the Deities were said to sometimes visit the world of humans; perhaps she had gotten that knife during one of those visits.  
With the survival knife, the Warrior Goddess began carving at the crystal ornament she broke off. She seemed to be carving the object into a thinner shape before creating a hole at the top. Soon the object had become a slightly think diamond-shaped vial. The goddess put away her knife and waved her arm to the side where a majestic-looking silver blade with a black center and silver carvings on it was summoned into her hand.

Lucia watched in awe.

The goddess then took over her armguard and glove and placed the blade of her sword on her palm then squeezed the blade bade in her hand. Blood dripped from her palm. She then took the vial and allowed her blood to drip into it until it was half-full. She then corked the vial and almost instantly her blood glowed into a white then green and then blue color before settling into a paler shade of blue.

She turned back to Lucia and handed her the vial.

“Return home and continue the day like normal; feed, bathe and look after your son like you do every day, and before you let him go to sleep make him drink the potion. He should feel better after a while.” Goddess Lightning said.  
The queen held the vial in her hand and stared at it with wonder. She looked up at the goddess and bowed once more. “I thank you, Goddess Lightning! I am grateful!”

The female Deity shook her head. “Go now.”

Lucia nodded, thanked her again then left the Hall of Gods. Goddess Lightning watched silently as the queen left, her mind still reeling with confusion; the queen had obviously needed and prayed for a Healer, so why had _she_ , a Warrior Goddess, been summoned instead.  
With a shrug, she turned and headed back into the portal once it flashed again, welcoming her back home to Valhalla where she was sure the others awaited her.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lucia had returned to the palace with the good news, Giovanni had been greatly relieved.

He was sure that Noctis now had a fighting chance as she watched Lucia head upstairs to prepare a bath for their son. He hoped this would finally solve all their problems of the little prince’s health; they all would just have to wait and see.

Evening soon came and Lucia tucked her son in; it was almost time for him to go to bed.

The queen took out the potion given to her and stared at it. It had been created from the Warrior Goddess’ own blood, surely it must be powerful.  
She felt her son’s forehead. It was still somewhat warm but not as bad as earlier that day. He need only to drink the potion and all should be well.

Noctis looked up at his mother as she helped his sit up slightly.

“Drink this, Noctis. It will help.” Lucia said, showing him the vial. The prince did not feel like taking more medicine, but he was too tired and weak to argue with her so he did as told. He leaned forward while his mother uncorked the vial and placed it to his lips. She tipped it and the contents spilled into the prince’s mouth.  
She made sure he drank it all before letting him go and allowing him to lie down. Noctis coughed a bit then settled down into his warm blankets.

All that was left is for the potion to take effect.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a miracle.

Days had passed since the prince had drunk the potion and now he was as strong as the other children. One the day after he drank the potion, Noctis had stopped shivering and his temperature had returned to normal. After that he began crying for someone to help him get out of bed. When no one came to his aid, the boy slipped out of bed himself and walked out of his room.

Everyone, especially the queen and king had been in shock when they saw him walk by himself instead of being carried like a sick lamb. The Warrior Goddess’ potion had worked!

Now as they days went on, Prince Noctis grew stronger and healthier, now able to play outside with his father, and in the future, other children his age as well.  
That time came soon as well; three boys named Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, sons of Giovanni’s colleagues became fast friends with the little prince. It made Lucia smile to see that her son had people to be with now.

At the back of the queen’s mind, she decided that once Noctis was a bit old enough, she will once again journey to the Hall of Gods with him and thank the goddess that saved his life.

By the time Noctis was five, Lucia told him to get ready for a short jouney. The prince seemed excited and did as he was told while Lucia called on the escorts again.  
“Where are we going?” Noctis asked excitedly. His mother laughed heartily. “To the Hall of Gods, Noctis. We’re going to be thanking the goddess who saved your life.” Noctis’ eyes shimmered with curiosity and excitement; his mother had told him stories of the Deities from the Unseen World and now he was about to me a real live Goddess.

Lucia could not help but smile; it was just like children to be excited about seeing something strange and new.

Giovanni saw them off once again, watching as his son skipped along beside his mother eagerly with two escorts guarding them vigilantly. The king sighed and shook his head fondly before heading back inside to continue his work.

“What are Deities like?” Noctis asked.

“They are like people; the only difference is they were granted special powers and long life in order to look after us.”

“What was my goddess like?”

Lucia paused at his words and chuckled a bit. His goddess; technically it was true since Goddess Lightning did heal Noctis from his sickness. “You will see once we get there.” The queen said. Noctis pouted but he was not more eager to see it with his own eyes even more.

The trip did not feel like it took too long because of the young prince’s seemingly endless bursts of energy; neither his mother nor their escorts seemed to feel tired. It was like he was filling them with encouragement by merely walking on strongly.  
Lucia felt a swell of pride in her as she watched her son. She felt that she had made the best decision in returning to the shrine to thank the goddess.

Soon the familiar shape of the shrine appeared in front of them.

The escorts wished their queen and prince luck then stood guard outside like before. Lucia led Noctis in and the boy was immediately taken by the magnificent statues that lined the halls.   
“Are they the Deities, Mommy?” He asked. Lucia nodded. “Yes Son. These are the men and women who live in the Unseen Realm as gods and goddesses, and right now we are about to meet the one who helped cure your sickness.”

Noctis felt giddy inside. He could not wait to see what a goddess looked like.

He watched as his mother got on her knees and bowed to the more human-sized versions of the statues he saw earlier. Lucia then spoke, “Great Ones from the Unseen World, hear me and listen to my plea; I wish to speak with the Warrior Goddess of silver armor and cold blue eyes. Let her know I merely request her presence.”  
It was silent for a moment until the rose-shaped statue glowed in that familiar pinkish-red light and a flash of white appeared before Lucia and her son. Noctis gaped at the strange sight.

He and his mother watched as a tall woman in silver armor appeared before them, stepping out of the portal. The goddess seemed confused as to why she was being called again.

Lucia bowed. “Goddess Lightinng, it is I.”

The goddess recognized her right away. “Queen Lucia. You summoned me?”

“Yes Lady Lightning. I came back to express my gratitude. The potion you gave me saved my son; he’s well and healthy now.”

The goddess exhaled. “I’m glad.” Lucia smiled up at the goddess then got to her feet. “My Lady, this is my son.” She pulled Noctis in front of her and held his shoulders. “I brought him here to meet the one who saved him.”  
Goddess Lightning seemed surprised and looked at the boy standing in front of her. His eyes were wide with awe and wonder as he looked up at her. She kneeled down and formed a small smile that was hard to detect. “It’s good to know you’re healthy and well, Prince Noctis. It’s an honor to meet you.” She bowed her head respectfully. Noctis stared at her armor and feather half-skirt.

“Prince Noctis.” The goddess said, catching the boy’s attention. She placed a hand on the boy’s head. “Listen to me, Prince. As the future ruler of your country you must remember to put the people before yourself; a king needs his people so treat them well with respect and may your kingdom prosper.”

Lucia smiled at the speech; it was expected from such a revered Warrior Goddess.

Noctis grinned up at the goddess then turned back to his mother excitedly. “Mommy! Guess what! I know what I want to do when I grow up!” Lucia chuckled and the goddess merely watched them, her body straight like a vigilant soldier.  
“What Noctis? Tell me.” Lucia said, smiling at her excited son. Noctis grabbed her hand and pointed at the goddess. “When I grow up, I want to marry Goddess Lightning!”

Lucia paused, completely surprised and caught off guard by her son’s words. The goddess too looked as if she was in shock but it was hard to tell if she was merely caught off guard or if she was shocked. Lucia could have sworn she saw a tint of red on the goddess’ cheeks, but she could not be sure.

Goddess Lightning cleared her throat and tried to remain stone-faced.

Lucia laughed warmly. “Oh Noctis, that is so sweet of you. But I’m not sure if it would be a good idea to marry Goddess Lightning.” “Why not?” The boy asked innocently, tilting his head in a rather precious fashion.  
“Well as a goddess I am sure she is very busy looking after the mortals. Not only that, Deities are on a higher level than we humans.” Lucia said gently. Those words only seemed to make the young prince more determined. “Then I’ll grow up to be really strong so I can marry Goddess Lightning! You’ll see! I’ll become a great person so I can marry her.”

The Warrior Goddess nearly coughed on her own breath.

“Oh…well…I am sure Goddess Lightning feels flattered, Noctis…” Lucia had noticed the goddess’ reactions and realized that perhaps the Deities were just as human as the mortals. The goddess cleared her throat. “I apologize, Your Highness. But I must return to Valhalla; I am needed at the moment.” The queen nodded and took her son’s hand. “Yes, we understand, Lady Lightning. Again, thank you so much for saving my son. The kingdom is forever in your debt.”

“Yes, well. I must go now. Queen Lucia, Prince Noctis.” The goddess bowed. Lucia bowed in return and walked back towards the shrine’s exit. Noctis remained there for a few moments, looking up at the strawberry-blonde goddess. Sensing the boy still had something to say, she kneeled down to his eye level. Noctis grinned and pressed a kiss onto Goddess Lightning’s cheek. Noctis then followed his mother out while waving goodbye at his ‘future wife’.

The goddess watched as the queen and her son left the shrine before turning to leave through a portal that appeared to take her back to Valhalla.

As soon as her feet touched familiar grounds, her fellow Deities were on her almost instantly. “Hey Light! How was the visit?” “How’s the prince? Is he better?” The others said all at once. Lightning sighed and ignored most of them until Zidane, the Messenger God and God of Thieves spoke teasingly, “Hey Light I heard you got proposed to!”  
The other Deities paused and stared at their General. Lightning growled, “Zidane, I warned you not to ever eavesdrop on other Deities’ business.”

“Heh. I know, I know. I just could not help but overhear.” Zidane went on teasing.

“Overhear what?” A raven-haired goddess asked.

Lightning grunted. “Never mind, Tifa.” 

Zidane snickered. “Little Prince Noctis said he wants to marry Light when he grows up!”  The other gods and goddess turned their surprised gaze to their general. Then all at once, they came at her, joking, cooing, and wolf-calling.  
“Wow! You just a _prince_ to propose to you!” “I always knew you had something in you, Light!” “That was sweet, Lightning. I knew he would like you!” “You did a good thing in saving him, Lightning.”

That last comment reminded Lightning of a certain question.

“That reminds me; Queen Lucia came to pray for a Healer Deity. So why didn’t _you_ or Aerith answer the call, Yuna?” Lightning directed the question towards a brunette goddess with bi-colored eyes. She thought for a moment. “I…I don’t know. I would have heard her if she had called for a Healer, but neither I nor Aerith were called out.”  
Lightning crossed her arms and sighed. “Why summon me? I’m a _Warrior Goddess_ , not a Healer.” “Maybe it’s a strange twist of fate.” Tifa said, chuckling.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

“What matters is the prince is healthy and safe from dying of sickness.” Cloud, a Warrior God, said while placing a hand on Tifa’s shoulder.  
“By the way Lightning, how was your first kiss?” Zidane started again. Lightning glared at him icily. The others snickered. Only Yuna smiled politely. “I thought it was sweet of him. He was just thanking you in his own way.”

Lightning calmed down then rubbed her temples. “I’m going to rest.”

She walked past the others and headed back to her temple. Each Deity had their own temple to live in as their own homes. Lightning had taken up residence in Etro’s temple after the goddess’ passing; Cosmos had decided to remain in the Order’s Sanctuary and instead offered the temple to Lightning as a gift and home residence.

Lightning entered her sleeping chamber and unbuckled her chest plate off her body, letting it fall to the floor with a clang.

She sat on her bed with a tired sigh. Unconsciously, she touched the cheek the young prince had kissed and felt her face grow warm. She expected he would forget about what he had said in a couple of years. After all, children say strange things all the time and are to be taken too seriously. Still, she found herself smiling just a bit as she touched her cheek.


	12. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+ (Hints of non-detailed animal mating)  
> Genre: Romance/Friendship  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis, (Little) Serah, Tifa, Cloud  
> Pair: Lightis, (Developing) CloTi  
> Notes: Their difference did not matter to them, just the fact that they were together and they wanted to remain that way. Now with a home and a family, the former stray attempts return the romantic efforts of her canine friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

The day started like usual; Tifa Lockhart woke up early and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast while her animals all slept cuddled together on the large soft doggy bed.  
It was new for Noctis, the handsome black-and-white husky, to remain in bed during breakfast time. But ever since Tifa adopted his stray cat friends, Lightning and Little Serah, Noctis had been lavishing himself in the attention of Lightning, even sleeping in with the cats.

Tifa found this highly amusing and sweet at how strong the bond between the cats and dog was. Tifa reached for a box of cat munchies and gave it a shake, creating a rattling noise. The animals did not wake up from their sleep. The dark-haired woman giggled then walked closer to the animals and kneeled beside the doggy bed.

“Noctis, Light, Serah. Breakfast time!” She coaxed. Noctis stirred, bringing his front leg around Lightning’s body even more, seemingly pulling the female cat closer to his larger body. Little Serah, the playful and hungry kitten sister of Lightning twitched and buried her face against her older sibling’s belly.

Tifa shook her head and stroked her dog’s head gently. Noctis finally lifted his head, opened his mouth widely and yawned. “Hey boy!” Tifa grinned. Noctis looked at his owner and barked happily in greeting.  
Lightning stirred as well then opened her bright blue eyes, sighting her new human. Tifa lowered her hand to the cat’s face, allowing Lightning to sniff her then lick her fingers. “Come on you two, it’s time for breakfast.” Tifa got up and headed back into the kitchen to prepare the pets’ food.

Noctis yawned again then bent his head down to lick the top of Lightning’s head before doing the same to Serah’s tiny one. The white kitten mewed as she woke up and stared at her sister’s eyes. Lightning groomed Serah’s fur while Noctis stretched and walked out of the doggy bed.  
The three animals suddenly looked up to see Tifa placing their bowls down in their usual spot. Immediately Serah hopped out of the doggy bed and trotted over to the bowl with the cat food, meowing all the way.

Ever since Lightning and Serah moved in, Noctis had been sharing his double-bowl with Lightning; the second bowl that usually held his water was now where Lightning’s share of food was while Serah had the other bowl all to herself.  
It surprised Tifa how much Noctis enjoyed sharing the other side of his bowl with a cat or even eating breakfast with cats.

Serah, being raised a stray little kitten was always hungry and eager to eat whenever food was available. But lately, the kitten had been growing active and healthy, making her more playful, curious, and eager to explore.

As soon as breakfast was over, Tifa headed back upstairs to get ready for work.

The animals watched her then looked at each other. “Is she always this excited to go to work?” Lightning asked. Serah mewed and walked up to the stairs, trying to test her skills in climbing up the large carpeted cliffs.

“Sometimes. Tifa just seems to like working hard, it’s just how she is; a dedicated and hard worker.” Noctis explained, answering Lightning’s question. He and his would-be life partner turned their attention back to the curious Serah who was now on the third step and was trying to climb up the fourth one.  
At that moment Tifa headed downstairs, dressed in her uniform. Noticing the kitten, she picked Serah up. “You three behave while I’m at work, okay?” She said as she set Serah down beside the doggy bed. Noctis and Lightning watched as Tifa left the house and got into her car, then drove off.

After that the car was out of sight, Lightning went into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter and began licking her black paw clean. Serah tried to follow her sister’s example and meowed in complaint when she could not jump high enough to reach the counter.  
Noctis chuckled and picked Serah up by the scruff the pressed his paws up against the counter and placed her there beside her older sister.

Lightning stared at Serah as if contemplating something. Noctis seemed to know what it was she was thinking about.

“She’s still too young to be trained, Light. Just wait for another month of weeks or so.” Lightning looked at her canine companion. “Sooner or later, she will need to learn. Now that she’s being well fed, she’ll have the energy for it.”

Noctis sighed and sat on his haunches. “You’re in a home now, Lightning. There’s no need to try and survive as if something was going to attack you.” “Better safe than sorry.” Lightning stated with finality.  
The husky looked over at Serah. The kitten was once again up and about in the kitchen counter, exploring every nook and cranny she could get into. Lightning kept her watchful eyes on her curious sister as the kitten sniffed the toaster before moving on to the side of the fridge.  
Noctis chuckled at how overly active and curious Serah had become ever since moving into his and Tifa’s home. The kitten obviously adored their owner and tends to follow Tifa around at times. At first this worried Lightning but she calmed down after realizing Tifa was indeed a responsible and caring pet owner.

Suddenly, Little Serah hopped off the counter and crawled underneath the fridge.

Immediately the two older animals ran after her. Noctis barked for her to come out but Serah was determined to find out what lay under the humans’ ‘frozen food box’.  
Lightning sighed in exasperation and squeezed herself underneath the fridge to grab the kitten herself. After a few seconds, Lightning emerged with a disappointed-looking Serah dangling from her mouth.

Noctis laughed gently then licked Serah’s fur, getting rid of any dirt that might have clung onto her white coat.

Lightning pressed herself against the dog, making him look at her. “… Never thought I’d end up living my life with a dog _and_ a human.” She admitted. Noctis panted happily and nuzzled the large white cat while the kitten took the chance to explore other parts of the house.

The white cat purred as the husky licked her fur clean for her.

It was odd how Noctis seemed to enjoy being around cats like her; when they first met, Noctis had been determined to chase her put her down but in the end Lightning had outwitted him, but the next time they met it was out of curiosity until it turned them into unlikely friends.

During that stormy night when Lightning and Serah had been huddled together inside their old cardboard box home, the thunder boomed so loudly it made Serah squeak and the box had been on the verge of softening up and dissolving.  
When Noctis suddenly came dashing over to them and announced he was taking them home, Lightning had been reluctant; the box was the only home she knew but if Serah was not taken in somewhere dry soon…

The cat had agreed and instantly, Noctis took Serah by the scruff and urged Lightning out.

The pair had sprinted under the heavy blinding rain, heading towards Noctis’ home where his human was waiting worriedly.  
Lightning had not expected Tifa and the other humans to be so welcoming and caring. Serah had been fed and cleaned up along with Noctis and Lightning. For the first time, the cats experienced the feeling of a warm and cozy home.

They settled with Noctis in his doggy bed after Tifa announced she would be keeping the sisters, after some urging from Noctis. Tifa seemed to enjoy having Lightning and Serah around the house and treated them with love like she did with her dog. Noctis had been happy that the cats were staying.  
And as Noctis predicted of his animal-loving master, Tifa loved the cats after the first day; she played with Little Serah often, which made the white kitten adore the human to the point that she would follow Tifa all day, even try to come along with her to work.

Noctis chuckled to himself when he recalled the time Serah first tried following out the door when the human was on her way to work.

Tifa had tried many times to tell Serah to stay at home, even explaining why she could not bring her to work. Serah kept tailing at Tifa’s heels until the brunette was practically late for work. Finally, Lightning had decided to step in and hold her kitten sister back.   
The action had surprised Tifa, making her wonder if the older cat had understood the situation and held Serah back on purpose. Noctis only wagged his tail smugly at Tifa when she looked at him oddly.

Lightning gently smacked Noctis’ muzzle, taking him out of his dream world.

The husky blinked then looked down at the white cat. “Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment there.” He said. The cat grunted. “I noticed.”  
The duo then turned to find Serah rolling around on the floor, playing with Noctis’ favorite squeaky toy; the chocobo.

At first when Serah had seized the squeaky toy chocobo, Tifa had been worried that Noctis might suddenly turn territorial since he was so possessive of his favorite toy. A college friend of Tifa’s had once brought his female dog, a poodle named Stella, over with him on a visit.   
And although Noctis had been polite to the female like the gentleman of a dog that Tifa knew that he was, the female made the biggest mistake in playing with the huge husky’s chocobo toy.

Noctis then had started growling and possessively grabbed his toy back from the female.

He became territorial and refused to give up his chocobo even to Tifa. From then on, Tifa made sure to warn visitors, especially ones with pets, to avoid the chocobo squeaky toy as it triggers Noctis’ territorial and possessive nature.  
But it had been outright shocking to Tifa, Zack, Aerith, and even Cloud when Noctis just sat back and _watched_ as Serah played with his precious chocobo toy. Even when Lightning, an older cat touched it, Noctis just tolerated it. He even picked up the toy and handed back to the kitten when it flew from her reach.

This new behavior in her dog made Tifa wonder just how much the cat sisters had influenced Noctis’ life.

Now as Serah rolled around, making the toy squeak, Noctis could not help but laugh a bit. If it had not been for his faithful owner feeding the cats, Serah would not have had such energy to work with. Lightning too started adjusting to life in a home with a human. 

* * *

 

Tifa smiled politely at the customers as they took a seat at a table and took their order. As usual, it was a busy day at the café and Tifa was at the top of her game.

To the café staff and customers, Tifa was everyone’s all time favorite; having a great personality and gentle touch, a hard worker, dedicated employee, and great cook, Tifa had unknowingly won the hearts of everyone around her in the café, including the manager.

“Hey Tifa!” One of Tifa’s fellow waiters called, “How’s that dog of yours doing? Still going nuts over that chocobo toy of his?” Tifa laughed lightly. “He’s doing fine. He’s actually learning to share that toy with the cats, actually.”

Her co-worker’s eyes widened. “ _Share_? That’s nuts! And when did you get cats?” “A couple of weeks ago. I never told you guys…did I?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Oh. Well, they are both female; one’s a kitten and the other is around Noct’s age.”

Another waitress joined in the conversation. “How cute! What’re their names?” Tifa chuckled. “The kitten is called Serah and her big sister is called Lightning.” “Lightning? I thought that was a guy’s name.” The waiter said.  
“How’s Noctis coping with having cats in the house?” The waitress asked. Tifa could not help but smile. “To tell you the truth, Noctis was the one who brought the cats home. So, he’s doing great.”

“Wait. _He_ was the one who brought the cats into the house?”

“Yep.”

“Wow…”

Tifa expected as much; after all it was not often that a pet dog brings home a couple of stray cats home out of the rain.   
The sound of the bell ringing above the café door, Tifa got back into her working persona and walked off to greet the customer. “Welcome to the 7th Heaven café!” She greeted. When she looked up at the new customer, she froze.

Cloud Strife smiled politely. “Nice to see you Tifa.”

“Ah…I…you…” Tifa stammered and mentally hit herself; she was never likes this, she never stammered when she was at work. How embarrassing!  
Cloud looked at her carefully. “You okay?” “Uh…yes! I’m okay. Um…I’ll bring you to your table.” The brunette blushed as she led Cloud over to a table near the corner of the café. “Thanks.” He said as he sat down. Tifa nodded and tried to control her blush. “Just call when you’re ready to order.” She said and walked back off to check on the other customers.

“Wow Tifa. Who was that piece of art?” A fellow waitress asked. Tifa wiped the empty tables clean, not sparing the woman a glance but answered anyway. “That’s Cloud. He’s a friend of mine and a friend of Zack and Aerith.”

The waitress looked over at the blonde man, who was looking at the menu, in appreciation. “Nice… Is he single?” Tifa glanced up. “Lexi…” She sighed. Lexi shrugged. “Just asking. He seems like a very nice piece of work.”  
“He’s not like that, Lexi. And he’s a good friend so I know him well.” Tifa said firmly while maintaining her politeness. Lexi smirked. “Then do you know his number and what kind of girl he likes?” Tifa rolled her eyes and walked away while holding back the urge to groan in annoyance.

She then glanced at Cloud and felt her face turn red. She looked away and headed into the staff room.

Cloud looked up from the menu and saw Tifa walk into the staff room then looked back to the menu. For some reason, he found her shy side rather endearing. Most likely it was another one of Tifa Lockhart’s personal charms that she never knew she had.  
Shaking his head with a chuckle, he went back to checking the menu until he found something to his liking. 

* * *

 

Noctis and Lightning laid pressed against each other’s bodies under the shade of a tree in the backyard. Serah had gone off to take a cat nap after her endless bursts of energy finally decided to take a break. Lightning had placed her in the doggy bed and lulled to sleep before joining Noctis outside to lie in the shade.

The husky lowered his head to lick the top of the cat’s head. Lightning purred at the attention the lifted her head upwards when Noctis started licking her whole face.

She relaxed while her canine companion did her grooming for her; and for some reason he did not seem to mind. Or was it a dog thing to enjoy licking everything in sight?  
Noctis was enjoying his time under the shade with Lightning; it was relaxing and cooling. Serah on the other hand was probably going to wake up after an hour to explore the house or backyard again. Lightning purred underneath his grooming tongue, indicating her enjoyment. It had taken some getting used to but the stray was now accustomed to being in the house, backyard, or around Tifa.

Though Lightning was still every bit of a wild stray.

Noctis nipped her ear playfully and the cat shook her head with a growl. The dog’s tail wagged playfully, as if he were ready to cause some mischief. Lightning just laid down lazily and closed her eyes to enjoy the shade and the scent of the outside.

“Is there anything else you enjoy doing besides eating and sleeping?” Noctis asked as he playfully nipped Lightning’s left ear, trying to provoke her into playing with him.  
The feline growled. “Yes, there is. But only is I feel like it.” “Cats. No fun at all.” Noctis growled playfully in return.

Lightning smacked his muzzle with her paw.

Her canine companion chuckled and continued licking her fur clean. “What does Tifa do?” Lightning asked finally, curious as to how her new human makes herself useful. “She works at a café; those small eating place for humans. She greets customers and serves them their food, and if she’s lucky she comes back home with a treat for me. Well, now for _us_.” Noctis answered.

“Café, huh? Have you ever been in there?” Lightning asked.

“Once or twice. The other people there love Tifa so they allow her to bring me in a few times.”

“Sounds like your human is well-off.”

Noctis wagged his tail and licked Lightning’s face. “ _Our_ human. You live here now so Tifa is your and Serah’s human too.” “That will take some getting used to…” Lightning confessed.  
The husky nuzzled her back. “Don’t worry; Tifa understands that, she’s giving you all the time you need. Good thing Serah’s enjoying herself already.” “She’s been having a lot to eat lately so it’s no surprise.” Lightning said.

Noctis circled his front paws around Lightning’s smaller body and pulled her closer.

“Did I ever tell you what an amazing crazy cat you are?” “Yes; just now.” Lightning answered bluntly. Noctis barked playfully and stood up to play bow in front of his feline friend. Lightning made an annoyed sound but Noctis’ tail wagged continuously, eager to get the grumpy cat to play.  
Lightning growled as she stood up and placed a paw on Noctis’ nose.   
Immediately the canine accepted the invitation and barked while prancing around her with a wagging tail. “If you keep wagging that tail with that kind of speed, it will fall off.” Lightning said.

Noctis pounced on the cat and towered over her.

Lightning growled and slapped his muzzle, receiving a huge lick in the face as a response. The two animals frolicked and rolled around in the grass until Lightning climbed up onto the tree. Noctis barked up at her. “Get down here cat!”   
“Give it a rest already.” She hissed teasingly. Noctis whined. “I still have energy!” “Then go play with Serah.”

“I can’t; she’s too small. I might crush her.” The husky protested.

Lightning sighed and laid down on the branch then started cleaning her paw and wiping her face. “Deal with it, mutt.” Noctis growled, “Please? At least come down here where I can reach you.” “No.” Lightning stuck her nose up haughtily.  
Noctis started barking up at her until she yowled with annoyance. “Fine! Only if you stay still and save your energy for later.” “Deal.” Noctis agreed.

Finally, the white cat jumped down and landed on her paws gracefully.

Noctis tackled her and lay on top of her, licking the cat’s face. Lightning growled at him and smacked his muzzle softly, indicating she was not annoyed with the action. She stared up at the dog’s blue eyes and unconsciously purred when their snouts touched  
The husky sniffed her carefully then let out a small whining sound while his ears lowered down his head. “Your scent has changed…” He commented, sniffing her again. Lightning’s right ear twitched, puzzled. “Has it?” “Are you…in heat at the moment?” Noctis sniffed her again, recognizing the scent as a female being in heat.

Lightning stared at him oddly. “No. Not at all.”

“Then why do you smell…sweet?” Noctis pressed his wet nose against the base of Lightning’s tail. The cat tensed and meowed warningly at him.  
Noctis nearly drew back but the cat’s scent lured him in even more, making him sniff her more eagerly. Lightning got up and walked away from him but he trotted after her as if hypnotized. The cat hissed at the dog, raising her hackles and Noctis stood still but had no intention of stopping his chase. “Stop it, Noctis!” She hissed.

Noctis’ mouth opened slowly and his tongue rolled out, dangling as he panted hotly.

“What’s wrong with you, dog?” Lightning snarled warningly. Noctis growled and moved closer to her and pressed his nose against her head forcefully. Lightning smacked his muzzle away but was snarled at and shoved back in return.  
Something was wrong was Noctis; he was acting like a…male in heat. Lightning jumped away from him but Noctis persisted in hounding her every step until she was against the tree once more. The white cat hissed.

Noctis sniffed her and lowered his ears, giving her a strange look. He bowed his body down in front of her and made a small whine. And kept his tail down while he tilted his head in an innocent gesture.

Lightning stared at him in disbelief as she stood there with her back slightly raised in a defensive-aggressive posture. Again, Noctis whined but this time leaned in more to lick her face.  
“You have no idea what your scent does to me, cat.” He breathed.  
“You’re messed up, mutt.” Lightning said, slowly relaxing her body and letting Noctis move a little closer. The husky sniffed her backside again, making Lightning tense up once more but she did not move this time and allowed the dog to move even closer until he towered over her with his snout pressed up against her side.

“I am _not_ in heat, Noctis. If I was, I would be…keeping my distance.” Lightning reminded. Noctis kept sniffing her body. “Hm… If you aren’t in heat…why does your scent smell like…you know…? Because I know I am _not_ in season either.”

“You’re crazy; my scent is fine.”

“Want to make sure?”

The dog and cat stared at each other until suddenly a drive of animal instinct moved them. Noctis moved around her with a determined stride while Lightning watched him with her blue feline eyes until he was behind her.  
The husky sniffed at her backside, sending a certain signal into Lightning’s mind. Suddenly, the cat stood up and walked over behind the tree with her tail raised in the air. She looked back over at Noctis with a new look in her eyes. Noctis’ tail started wagging and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he followed the cat as if in a trance.

After that, the cat and dog’s bodies were hidden behind the tree from anybody’s sight.

Lightning laid down and looked over her shoulder at Noctis. His tail was in the air and he was panting as he came over to her. He sniffed her once more before walking over to her until his body hovered above her. He held still then lowered himself onto the cat.

* * *

 

 “Thanks for coming along, Cloud. You really did not have to.” Tifa smiled at her blonde friend as they walked over to her front door. Cloud smiled back and ruffled her hair. “It’s okay; I have lots of time to kill. Besides I actually had fun picking out a collar for Lightning.”

“I plan to get Serah one too once she’s big enough. In the meantime, Lightning will be the first cat in the house to have a collar.” Tifa said with a chuckle.

“How’s the kitten anyway?” Cloud asked, smiling again. “Doing well. She’s growing bigger and more active; you won’t believe the kind of situations she would get into because of that kitty curiosity of hers.” Tifa said. Cloud laughed and her breath caught at the sound. “Cats are naturally curious, so it’s not surprise.” He said.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Tifa joined with his laughing. She glanced at her door. “Well…I better go now. Good luck with tomorrow’s deliveries, and be careful.”

Cloud smiled warmly. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at my job.” He said modestly.

“Right.” Tifa chuckled. After exchanging farewells, they parted ways. Tifa unlocked the front door and entered the house. To her surprise, instead of a large husky tackling her in greeting, a squeaky but loud mew greeted her.  
She looked down and found Serah staring up at her while meowing a “welcome back” at her. She picked the kitten up. “Hi Serah. Where’s your sister and Noct? Huh?” She cooed. Serah reached a paw towards her owner’s face and meowed innocently. Tifa raised eyebrow in confusion; Noctis _always_ greeted her whenever she came home. So why was Serah the one who met her at the door? Where was Noctis? And Lightning?

Carrying Serah in her arms, she looked around the house for her dog and cat until she heard some kind of shrill meow and bark. Tifa jumped, nearly dropping the kitten in her arms. She looked around then sighed in relief, recovering from the mini heart attack.  
She looked towards the backyard then placed Serah down on the couch before checking outside. Once she took one step outside, Noctis appeared from behind the tree, looking wobbly. He was then followed by Lightning. The cat suddenly dropped onto the grass and started rolling around on her back as if she were having a spasm.

Tifa stared silently and watched in surprise as Noctis gazed at the cat and licked himself between his legs, looking pleased with himself while Lightning rolled in front of him as if inviting him over before she stopped, sat up, and licked her backside, underneath her tail.

The actions of the animals seemed familiar. Tifa’s eyes widened, her mind coming up with a theory. She went into the living room where little Serah was cleaning her fur, and grabbed the phone, dialing Aerith’s number.  
Her friend answered with a bright “Hello?” Tifa glanced back towards her backyard. “Hey Aerith, it’s me. Uh…I need to ask you something.” “Tifa? What’s wrong? Are the animals okay?” Aerith asked. Tifa shook her head though her vet friend could not see. “No, the animals are fine. At least…I think so. Aerith, tell me again; what does it mean when a female cat rolls around on her back like crazy?”  
On the other side of the line, Aerith blinked. “Well…most likely the female cat is in heat and rolling around is a form of foreplay.” She heard Tifa mutter an “Umm…” “Tifa? What is it?” She asked.

“What about if a dog licks himself?”

“Well that’s normal then.”

“Between his legs. As if he were…cleaning his… _area_.”

“Oh…”

Tifa waited for a response. “Well then… Uh…Tifa? Are sure you’re animals are fine?” Aerith asked again. “I think…my dog was mating with my cat.” Tifa blurted as she watched the way Noctis and Lightning interacted.  
The other side of the line went silent and Tifa remembered she was speaking to someone. “Aerith?” “Tifa, cats and dogs can’t…reproduce with each other.” “I know that! I meant I think my cat and dog just…did _something_ together. I got home and Noctis and Lightning were acting like…they…did something! I don’t know, they just looked smug or something.”

Aerith stared at her phone. “You think that Light and Noct…?” “Why else would I call needing confirmation about the things I just asked?” Tifa retorted.

“That’s…wow…crazy.” The brunette veterinarian blinked multiple times. Suddenly she could hear Tifa yelling at perhaps her pets. She could only make out words that sounded like “What are you doing?” “Get off the cat Noctis!” “Wait! Get back here!”

On her side, Tifa sighed when Noctis and Lightning ran away from her and went upstairs.

She had caught the two my surprise when she yelled at them in shock when she saw Noctis seemingly trying to move onto Lightning again.  
The animals had escaped upstairs now. Suddenly remembering she was still on the phone; Tifa placed the phone back to her ear. “Sorry Aerith! I uh…I’ll talk to you later.” Before her friend could respond, Tifa hung up and went to look for her pets.

She found the husky and cat curled up together on her bed, licking each other clean in a loving way.

Noctis groomed the cat’s head while she licked the fur on his chest. Lightning was purring and Tifa could tell by the way Noctis’ tail was wagging that he too was enjoying himself as well.  
Suddenly, the feline and canine lifted their heads and looked at her. Tifa lifted her hands up to reassure them she was not going to yell. She sat beside them the pet their heads. “You two…are you…?"

Somehow, the animals seemed to understand her; Noctis barked and wagged his tail as if trying to tell her something while he nuzzled Lightning. The white cat turned onto her back, showing her belly and lifted a paw to playfully smack the husky’s face.

Tifa laughed to herself. “Either I’m going insane or the animal world had developed into something new.” She chuckled as she stroked Lightning’s chin. The cat purred appreciatively. Finally, the human got up and headed downstairs but not before glancing at her husky and white cat.  
Noctis was curling his body around Lightning, keeping her against him.

Tifa sighed with a grin on her face. “I think someone’s in love…”


	13. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Friendship (Hints of developing romance)  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: Eager to get close with the interesting and somewhat enigmatic school gang XIII and their Alpha female, Noctis tries putting his best foot forward and recalls his late mother’s advice on having friends. Nervous but excited, the eager-to-learn bad boy looks forward to being in school.  
> CAUTION: Half the time, Noctis starts thinking of the situation in an Animal Documentary fashion. Chapter explains how Lightning and Noctis start out before they finally start coming together. Filler/prequel of Chapter VI: Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Noctis drove his shiny black sedan into the school’s parking lot, looking for his usual parking space. His eyes caught sight of a familiar figure dismounting an even-more familiar silver-blue motorcycle. He grinned and drove his car over; to his delight, the parking spot beside the bike was empty.

Lightning noticed his car pull over and park beside her vehicle and rolled her eyes.

Typical that he would dog her again. But then again she did willingly invite him to sit with her and the gang later on at lunch; she would just have to try and be as patient with him as she could, even if he was some horny bastard who took the easy way out because of his problems. But who was she to judge?  
Noctis approached her and cleared his throat almost shyly. Something about him was off today, Lightning noticed. “What is it Caelum?” She sighed. Noctis grinned sheepishly. “I uh… Good morning, Lightning.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lightning cautiously returned the greeting. “Good morning…”

Noctis inhaled and exhaled as if trying to calm himself down. “Relax Caelum. It’s just lunch.” Lightning deadpanned. “Ah. Right, of course. Yeah…” Noctis had never felt this odd before in his life; most likely it was because he had actually shared his life story with this Alpha female who a lot of people, including himself, thought was a frozen ice queen.  
“Wanna head to class now?” He asked awkwardly. Lightning scanned him from head to toe, wondering what he was up to now. He noticed and rubbed the back of his head. “Just trying to put my best foot forward. Never too late for it, right?” “… Right.” Lightning sighed.

The two walked into the school building in silence.

As usual many girls swooned and practically threw themselves at Noctis, trying to get all over him. But this time, he felt no interest except in heading to class with Lightning.  
Lightning herself on the other hand felt like he was either planning something or he was still embarrassed about the time he told her his life story.

Noctis could not help but pout at the fact that Lightning still did not care that most of the female population was coming onto him at the moment.

A part of him enjoyed the attention and subtle suggestive touches and wandering hands that were on him, but a bigger part wanted to have the Alpha female’s full attention. It was like a wildlife documentary; the juvenile male wolf had a large selection of she-wolves around him and he could have any. However, like many strong males he wanted the Alpha female, the dominant one in the pack.

Noctis smirked to himself; who would have thought that wildlife documentaries could be fun and applied to real life?

He followed Lightning into the classroom and found her at her desk. He took his seat and looked at her with a daze in his eyes. She noticed and nearly reared back at the strange look he was having. “What?” She felt apprehensive. He smiled in a dreamy fashion that made Lightning cringe inside. “Nothing…” Rolling her eyes, Lightning turned her attention elsewhere.

_“The Alpha female has caught the attention of a young juvenile male wolf. The male approaches the female with caution, but she does not seem the least bit interested.”_

The class began as soon as the bell rang. Other students came dashing into the room and got to their desks. Lightning crossed her arms and leaned against her chair, already bored. It was interesting how she just sat back and became bored or otherwise doodled in her notebook instead of looking at her own face every five minutes, unlike the other girls in the classroom who kept compacts in their bags to check their makeup and face.

It was the first time Noctis had ever met someone so natural who did not care about her appearance despite how wonderful she looked.  
His heart started behaving oddly all of a sudden. His swallowed and kept his eyes and Lightning the whole time, and all the while his chest felt like it was about to explode.

_“The male wolf is determined to grab the attention of the Alpha female. But such an achievement will not be task. He has to prove his worth by rising above the other capable males.”_

During the whole lecture, Lightning had been aware of Caelum’s rather creepy stares. For some reason the look in his eyes made her nervous; it wasn’t a look that said he wanted to get in her pants—thank goodness—but it still unnerved her.  
With a sigh she took out her notebook and began doodling, not caring for the boring drawling of the teacher.

Noctis could not help but smile at how casual and natural XIII’s leader was.

When was the last time he ever met someone so…human? After his friends Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus, never. This made him even more eager to get to know the gang leader and her friends. That is if Lightning still did not think less of him, which he was sure she still does.

Thankfully the class did not seem to last too long.

Immediately the students got up and left the room, leaving a disgruntled teacher behind. Noctis had no trouble finding Lightning due to her unique hair color and her tendency to unknowingly stand out among others.  
“Hey.” Noctis greeted. Lightning was not surprised to see him but nodded in acknowledgement. “So…where are we going to meet for lunch?” He asked shyly. Lightning kept walking with Noctis following. “Outside. The usual spot.” She answered. “Okay…” Noctis chuckled.

As Lightning expected, the gang was waiting for her in their usual spot.

Once they spotted her, they waved her over. Lightning approached them with Noctis following close behind, feeling slightly nervous like a freshman making friends for the first time. But given his situation and his shitty life, that description was not too far off. Except for the freshman part.

Fang snickered when the leader was near them.

“Hey Light! The puppy is following you again! Only this time, he’s _very_ close to you.” Fang teased. The gang’s eyes were wide with surprise at how close Noctis was and Lightning was not even attacking him.  
Lightning gave Fang a look. “Yeah. I know.” She then sat down with the gang, much to their surprise. They glanced at Noctis oddly as if he had grown another head. However, the real kick in the head was when Lightning said, “Sit down Caelum.”

Noctis, feeling more comfortable around Lightning, sat down beside her. He felt insecure; for the first time in years he felt nervous and bashful. But unlike most people, he finds that to be a good sign; it meant he was probably around good company at last.  
Lightning ate her lunch like she would every day, but the gang knew this was not an ordinary day. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one Lightning Farron _despised_ since he first arrived, was sitting with them at lunch, and Lightning herself was the one who brought him over.

“Uh…Light? What’s going on?” Fang asked, still surprised. Lightning sighed. “Nothing. Caelum is just joining us for lunch today.” It was such a casual answer.

“No offense man, but why are you having lunch with us?” Snow asked in a polite tone. Noctis looked sheepish. “I uh… Lightning thought I was kind of pathetic so she…invited me…?”  
Despite how idiotic he must have sounded, Lightning just continued eating like nothing was going on. “Okay…” The gang said in unison as Noctis’ response.

“Well this certainly is a big change of heart, Boss.” Fang said; now back to her usual self and over the shock.

Noctis blushed as he looked around him. Lightning did not seem to mind him much now, but her friends were observing him like hawks. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but again he found this to be a good thing.  
Finally, Lightning ordered the others to ignore the fact that Noctis was around and just eat their lunch. Her tone had left no room for argument, so they did as they were told. Noctis smiled a bit as he looked at everyone; as rough-and-tumble as they seemed, they also seemed fun to be with. They were amusing, having good sense of humor, they were obviously tough but nice underneath; especially their leader.

_The Alpha female’s pack observes the juvenile male, checking to see if he is a threat or not. It is very rare for a lone wolf to be accepted into a pack by the Alpha herself. If the male played his cards right, he just might get a chance to win over the Alpha female…_

For the rest of the day, Lightning had actually allowed Noctis to follow them around closely and the gang kept questioning their stoic leader about what happened to make her take Noctis in. Lightning corrected them; she did not take Noctis in. She merely allowed him to hang around if he wanted to. Noctis noticed her excuse; she allowed him to be around them so he would not look like a stalker or pathetic puppy.  
He smiled. He could tell that Lightning was making those excuses up to avoid telling her friends the real reason why he was hanging around; she was respecting his personal space, and in doing so he did not have to tell the gang about what he told Lightning since it was personal.

Lightning starting to look like a warm and caring person in Noctis’ eyes the more he watched her and observed her words and actions. As he suspected, her strong façade was what intimidated people and yet she had this sense of warmth and compassion about it. It was like a hidden treasure within her.

Noctis felt his heart pound in his chest as he observed this.

Something was telling him he would be in for something good if he _earned_ Lightning’s friendship. And the heavens knew he wanted to, so badly. But she _hated_ him. Yes, she may have felt sorry for him and invited him to socialize with her friends but he knew that it did not mean she liked him. She obviously still thinks he was some horny bastard who deserved to die from AIDS or get run over by a truck. She did not need to say it out loud because he could just tell.  
That was most likely true anyway; he did deserve all those things because of the way he was. He did not blame her for thinking that way; he brought it on himself after all.

After lunch, Noctis was allowed to follow Lightning around for the whole day.

Of course XIII’s leader never said he could or could not, but merely told him to “Do what you want.” Then she went on with her day. Taking the opportunity, Noctis tagged along with her and the gang. XIII did not seem to mind him anymore and now found it amusing how he seemed to cling to Lightning in a way and she did not mind him at all.  
It made Noctis blush and he realized he had never blushed this much before; usually he was the one to make people—specifically willing and sexually-charged females—blush. But Lightning Farron was able to make him feel shy even when she said or did nothing. 

* * *

 

“Thanks for letting me…hang out.” Noctis said as he and Lightning stood at her doorstep. After school had ended, the pair got into their own rides and raced to see who was faster in reaching Lightning’s house.  
“Don’t sweat it.” Lightning said nonchalantly. Noctis shook his head. “No, really. I meant it; it’s the first time I actually felt like I was in good company. With good people…you know, those who just live life and don’t give shit about their popularity or…partying or sex.”  
“… Those are the things you _enjoy_.” Lightning pointed out, crossing her arms. Without realizing what he was doing, Noctis grabbed her hands in his. “No! Not at all! I mean, yes I did enjoy, but not because I felt happy. Those were indulgences I take pleasure in because it makes me feel good, so I can forget my problems. But today you and your friends… I actually felt… _happy_. Like a normal kid who was making friends—not that I assumed that you think we are friends… It’s just for the first time in years, I felt like—”

Lightning pulled one hand away and placed it on his mouth. “I get it.” She shushed him.

Noctis sighed in relief then looked at his hand entwined with Lightning’s. He blushed bright red and his heart jumped. But again he noticed something; someone like Lightning, who disliked physical contact, could have easily yanked her hand away from his. But she did not.  
She merely allowed him to draw comfort from the touch; whether she knew it or not, she was caring of other’s feelings before hers.

_It would seem that luck is on the juvenile male’s side. The Alpha female had noticed him. However, it will still take some time before he can truly get her to see him as someone important._

Noctis let go of her hand. “I’m sorry about that.” Lightning shrugged and headed up to her door. “… Want to put your feet up for a while?” She asked after sighing to herself.  
For what felt like the millionth time that day, Bad Boy Caelum grew red. But a smile lit his face at the offer. “Can I? If you don’t mind, that is.” He did his best not to sound eager and willing. The gang leader gave him a cold look. “I offered didn’t I?” With that, she unlocked the door and went inside.

With a grin, he followed her.

Noctis took in the amazing yet simple appearance of Lightning’s abode. It looked like she was well-off. But most likely she must have worked hard for it; how else would she and her sister be able to live in such a great-looking home?  
“Nice place. I never actually got a good look at it.” Noctis complimented. Lightning said nothing but instead went to the fridge to get a drink. “You want anything?” She asked after pulling out a bottle of ice tea for herself. Noctis looked over at her. “What do you have?” “Water, juice, ice tea, milk, some soda… I don’t take alcohol.” She said sternly.

Noctis smiled. “That’s cool. I’ll take whatever soda you have.” Lightning tossed handed him a can of root beer then sat on the couch. He stared at her in an almost dreamy fashion as he opened the can and took a sip.

He approached the couch shyly. “Mind if I sit?” His odd behavior was starting to give Lightning whiplash, but of course it was hard to tell with her.  
“Fine.” She scooted over and allowed him room to sit. He settled beside her and joined in watching the television. The silence was rather comfortable, much to his surprise.

Lightning spoke after minute.

“Aren’t you supposed to be home soon?”

“Yeah, but my old man doesn’t give a fuck about me. It won’t matter whether I’m home or not.”

“It will save you the beatings.”

Noctis’ eyes widened; how did she know his dad hit him when he was pissed enough? “I saw the bruises on your neck yesterday. They look like they are healing now though.” She answered his silent question.  
“I’m used to it. Besides even if he did beat me up again today, it would be worth it.” He threw a charming smile Lightning’s way but her eyes were focused on the television. He sighed; he should have known she was not going to take any compliments from him. Lightning glanced at him and cleared her throat awkwardly 

* * *

 

The next day was nothing special. After spending a couple of hours at Lightning’s place, Noctis decided to take off before Serah got home, to spare Lightning the teasing from her sister.

Luckily for him, his dad was too busy in his study to notice when Noctis had arrived home. Noctis had been jumping and whooping inside of his room. The passing maids and butlers heard the loud cheering in the young master’s bedroom as they passed by and they all exchanged weird expressions; the most elderly maid of all smiled, knowing the young master was probably happy about something. Whatever it was, she hoped it would keep young master Noctis smiling all the time.

Noctis sighed in boredom; he arrived at school early and was leaning against his locker.

There was still no sign of XIII or Lightning. He waited for a bit until a suggestive touch ran up and down his arm. He looked beside him to see one of the most provocative-dressed girl he had ever seen. She smirked at him. “Hey big boy. Remember what day it is?” She crept two fingers up his shoulder and rubbed herself against him.  
Noctis tried to recall what it was he said to…whoever she was. Finally it hit him. “Oh right… Your place tonight. Well sorry, change of plans.” He said.

The girl seemed to take it the wrong way. “Oh, excited are we? Well then, let’s begin now before anyone else comes and finds us…” She said seductively as she headed for the janitor’s closet. Noctis frowned and shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I have an…” That was when the school doors opened to reveal XIII; they walked down the hall, positioned like a gang would be and Lightning, the Alpha female walked in front of them. “…engagement to attend to.” Noctis said, finishing his sentence. Ignoring the slut beside him, he walked over to the gang.

“Lightning!”

XIII’s Alpha stopped and looked at him. Noctis smiled warmly. “Good morning, Lightning.” “Morning.” She said in a polite enough tone. “Morning Noct!” XIII chorused . He nodded at them with a grin. “So Casanova, you plan on tailing poor Light again?” Fang teased. Snow snickered and Serah swatted him, trying to hold in her own chuckle.  
“Actually…I was wondering if I can hang out with you guys again today.” Noctis admitted. Lightning’s face was glaring, as usual. However, her non-caring response betrayed her expression. “Do what you want.” She continued walking and XIII followed.

Noctis felt like he was soaring.

He jogged after them and placed himself besides Lightning once he caught up. From behind, the gang could see the action as him taking up the Alpha male’s place next to their stoic leader, but for their own safety, they said nothing out loud and merely looked at each other knowingly.

Lightning did not mind the fact that he was walking beside her; ranks and whatever were nothing to her. Still, it made her face feel warm whenever their shoulders touched by accident. Perhaps XIII had room for one more…


	14. Mystic Investigators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T+ (Some blood, fight scenes, injury to animals)  
> Genre: Action, Friendship  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis  
> Pair: Lightis (Friendship, partnership)  
> Notes: Noctis Lucis Caelum and his faithful feline partner, Lightning, investigate a series of crimes that seem impossible solve due to their lack of or strange and almost paranormal clues. These pair of secret vigilantes check out strange cases they stumble upon while keeping the secret of Lightning and the secret power of the Caelums in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

“How much cat food will you need for a whole month?” Noctis groaned as he walked beside his longtime pet and friend, Lightning; a pure white cat that was slightly larger than normal cats, with electric blue eyes and a black left paw.  
“A cat has to eat.” Lightning said bluntly, trotting beside her owner and partner with her tail high in the air. “Thirty cans of wet cat food, fifteen different flavors, and two large boxes of dry cat food in four different flavors…” Noctis listed. Lightning rolled her eyes. “Deal with it.” The cat meowed.

“Light…” Noctis sighed but could not stop that fond smile of his to spread onto his lips.

Lightning had the biggest appetite he had ever seen, so it was no surprise she could like a bunch of cat food in the cupboard. “So, what do you think? About the weather today, I meant.” Noctis said suddenly. The cat looked at him oddly. “The weather? Since when was the weather than interesting?” “I mean do you feel that anything could happen today? Who knows what could happen.” Noctis explained.

Lightning sat down and lifted a back leg to scratch her head. “Who knows… I’m still having a hard time walking on my right back leg from that last case…” She admitted.

Noctis frowned at the memory; over a week ago he and Lightning stumbled upon a small family who seemed to have been haunted by what seemed like a ghost in their house.  
Immediately Noctis offered to check the house for them with Lightning following at his heels as always. In an instant the so-called evil spirit that haunted the house seemed to attack the man and his cat.

Lightning’s hackles rose and her fur bristled, her claws were drawn and her sharp fangs bared. She hissed and growled loudly.

The family became worried when they noticed the cat but Noctis reassured that Lightning had only spotted whatever was in the house. He then ordered the family to leave the house and wait outside. They listened and ran out the door, sensing things might grow intense.  
Noctis then turned to where Lightning was glaring. There seemed to be an unseen force that was pressing down onto Lightning and Noctis.

Before either could react, the force had shoved Noctis back and instantly, Lightning pounced and seemed to attack the air. If anyone had walked in on the spectacle, they would see a white cat biting down and clawing at something while hovering in the air

Noctis got up and narrowed his eyes, staring carefully until finally Lightning seemed to have torn something off the unseen enemy. That was when a blurred figure seemed to blink back and forth between visibility and invisibility.  
With Lightning hovering in the air due to being on top of the being’s shoulder—Noctis assumed—she continued to bite and scratch at the enemy while her human partner focused until his eyes turned blood-red and energy flowed in his veins.  
Sensing the familiar power, Lightning had leapt off the force and Noctis unleashed hell onto the dark entity.

When it seemed as if they won, the dark force had a last attempt to attack the pair. It resulted in Lightning taking the hit for Noctis. The attack had damaged her right back leg.

Noctis shook his head when Lightning tugged at his pant leg. He shook his head and bent down to let her onto his shoulder. He was glad that her leg was healing rather well; being an animal what he now knew was called a _Guardian Beast_ , Lightning’s body had capabilities that went beyond that of a normal animal.  
Her body regenerated and healed much quicker than a normal animal healed itself. That still did not stop Noctis from treating her wounds when they got home. Lightning, as usual, had been stubborn about it and refused to be treated, saying she would just let her body heal by itself. Noctis was not dissuaded and insisted until the cat finally relented.

“Good to know your leg’s better than before, Light. You scared me back then.” Noctis chuckled as he walked on with Lightning on his shoulder and grocery bags on his hands.

“It was not that bad; just a little painful shove that damaged my leg.” She said, licking her black paw. Noctis smiled and reached up to stroke her head, making her purr.  
“Hey kitty? Are you planning on helping me with the groceries anytime soon?” Noctis said, poking her nose. Lightning blinked then hopped off his shoulder; once she stood, she was in her human body. Without a word, she took the heaviest bag from him without any problem.

The two continued on to Noctis’ apartment. “I was thinking, Light…” Noctis began, “the family history said that a Guardian Beast obtain more abilities as they mature and grow stronger. Do you think you are close to learning anything new?”

Lightning thought for a moment. “Can’t say yet. I’m still trying to figure out what kind of abilities I have; every Guardian Beast have different skills, but I still haven’t figured mine out.”  
“It’ll come to you one day; there’s no rush.” Noctis reassured. She strawberry-blonde sighed. “It’s not coming fast…” “There’s _no rush_.” He repeated.

“Well what about you? How is your self-discovery coming along?”

“I’m also working on it. So far I know how to summon one weapon and teleport.”

“Nice to know you’ve made progress.”

The pair got into the elevator and Noctis pressed for the thirteenth floor. Lightning still did not look strained even though she walked all the way back to the apartment while carrying the heaviest bag of all. Noctis huffed; he wished he could do that without having to use his powers. “Hey Light, let me carry that for you.” “No need. It’s not even that heavy.” She said causally.  
Noctis stared; was she for real? She actually thought the bag did not feel heavy when it weighed the most among the others.

He shook his head. “Fine then…” Lightning yawned and licked her free wrist.

“Lightning, you can’t do that in human form.” Noctis reminded her. Lightning sighed and stopped licking herself; it still took time, but Noctis had been teaching Lightning human etiquette since they were younger. Lightning already knew the basic human behaviors from the very start so he did not need to teach her those. However, he had to keep reminding her and hold her back from doing anything that was feline-like, such as her habit to lick herself clean and using her leg to scratch her head.

She also had to learn to control her temper at times; if rage was built up enough, a tiny bit of a Guardian Beast’s true nature shines through such as; sharp teeth and animalistic snarling or growling that humans cannot possibly imitate.  
The elevator finally let out a ding, signifying their arrival. The doors opened and the duo walked out and entered Noctis’ apartment.

He sighed and dropped the groceries on the floor of his kitchen and Lightning did the same, though her arms weren’t shaken up.

She sat on the couch beside her partner then allowed herself to lick her wrist since they were home. Noctis laid his head on her shoulder. “How often do you cats clean yourselves? I already give you baths.” “It’s a cat thing.” Lightning replied with a small smirk.  
The duo chuckled and Noctis reached for the remote and turned on the television. Nothing interesting seemed to come on until a news flash caught their attention.

“This just in! Today at the mall there had been an attack on the citizens. The culprit seems to be a man in his mid-thirties and is mentally unstable.” Lightning and Noctis glared at the television as the reporter spoke again.

“The man is holding about five hostages. But officials suspect that he wants nothing except to massacre his hostages—”

Noctis turned off the television and looked at his partner. “How about we check it out?” Noctis said, getting up and heading out the door again. Lightning growled, knowing what was coming. She jumped off the couch, a cat again, and followed her owner out.  
“It sounds like an ordinary psycho case, but I can tell he’s anything but a normal psycho.” Noctis stated as he and Lightning dashed for the mall.

Lightning’s claws shot out of her paws, ready for the fight she knew was coming once they reach their destination.

They had no time to take Noctis’ car; they would just have to run and hope they are fast enough. Luckily the mall was not that far away and they had enough energy when they arrived. Noctis panted slightly before he walked up to an officer who was trying to control a large panicked crowd.  
“Hey, can you tell us what happened here?” Noctis asked.

The officer turned and looked at him. “Some whacko is holding five hostages inside the mall. We’re doing everything we can to save the people in there.” “Anyway for anyone to get in or out?” Noctis asked while observing the surroundings. The officer grunted as he tried to keep his focus. “Only the front door…”

Noctis and Lightning exchanged looks then nodded. Once the officer was busy with crowd control, the duo dashed for the entrance.

“Hey! Get back here!”

“You can’t go in there!”

Lightning and Noctis ignored the warnings and the screams as they ran into the building. Suddenly, the sliding doors shut behind the pair, shutting the officers who were chasing them, out.  
“So he knows what we are…” Noctis mused as he stared at the sliding door and the officers who were trying to get in. Lightning sniffed the bottom of the door then snarled, “This smell…” Her keen nose caught the stink of enemy, and it was not normal. This was not the scent of an ordinary mentally-disturbed human, it smelled like all of her and Noctis’ enemies did. Foul and dark.

“Lightning, come.” Noctis called, continuing on into the dimly-lit mall.

Lightning followed him, staying vigilant as she walked beside him. As they got in deeper, the more they felt like they were being watched. Lightning kept her ears ready in case of any noise sounding off. Noctis’ eyes scanned the darkening mall.

A sinister snicker made the pair turn and look around.

Lightning growled cautiously as her night vision eyes surveyed the darkness that was growing around them. “Noct…” She whispered, nodding towards one of the higher floors. Noctis followed her gaze; unable to see in the dark properly, he blinked and his eyes were bright red when he opened them again.  
It was one of the many powers of the Caelums; once their eyes turned red, the Caelum’s vision becomes enhanced and even powerful enough to see in the dark. Summoning weapons and using them as invisible shields was another famous trade secrets of the Caelums. However, these abilities are to be learned as time goes by, not obtained right away.  
The powers include making the Caelums stronger by giving the person better and almost supernatural, strength, endurance, vitality, and stamina.

Noctis followed his feline partner when she trotted off towards whatever was following them.

Lightning lifted her head and sniffed the air then growled when it grew stronger; the dark foul scent was stinking up the area. Lightning ran forward and Noctis followed close at her tail.  
Another snicker taunted them. Someone was laughing and coaxing them to follow his voice. “He wants us to find him.” Noctis growled. “I know.” Lightning glared forward.

“Hehe! Come find me little boy… Come, come…bring the kitty…!” A sinister voice giggled.

“Tch!” Lightning’s back rose and her fur bristled. Noctis grit his teeth and urged himself and Lightning on. The voice kept taunting them and calling them, repeating the same phrase over and over again. It was as if it was trying to invite them over to be killed.  
Noctis’ eyes glowed a brighter red as he tensed even more; there were hostages, he reminded himself. They would need to somehow get them out before he and Lightning engage in a fight with whatever this nut was.

They approached what felt like the highest floor of the mall.

“Ahh… You made it. Ohh and you brought a little kitty-kitty.” That voice giggled in a sick, crazy tone. Noctis and Lightning turned to the voice and found their target; a man with a deranged look on his face; his clothes were all dirty and messed up.  
Behind him the hostages were tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. At least they would not be able to see what Lightning and Noctis were trying to hide, but it still did not mean they were safe; they had to get the people out.

“Hey! Do us a favor and get the hostages out! We can tell you want us, so release these…humans.” Noctis said, looking at the hostages. Lightning glared at the man before her; he seemed to be easily distracted. He looked down at Lightning and grinned then spoke crazily. “Wanna play kitty? You wanna play? Wanna play?” In that instant the psycho was replaced with a black rabid dog.  
It snarled and barked loudly and viciously at the white cat. The hostages shook and whimpered, frightened by the loud barks and growls.

Lightning glared at the big black dog, not interested in his measly threats and simply glared back in annoyance. Finally, the dog stopped barking and instantly the psycho was back in his human form. The man giggled. “Ohhh what a brave kitty! Not afraid of doggies?” He laughed like a maniac.  
Lightning growled. Noctis mentally praised Lightning for her self-discipline and stood beside her, glaring his red eyes at their opponent.

“I’ll let ‘em go.” The psycho said casually, “but I want some nice blood spilling and flesh crumbling!” He laughed crazily.

Noctis gestured at the hostages. “Let them go then.” The man giggled and snapped his fingers. Immediately the bounds on the hostages came off. Without a second glance, the people ran out of the mall. The duo turned their attention back to the psycho.

“Come…let us play…!” The man leapt into the air clung onto the beams. He chuckled and laughed insanely as he crawled around above Lightning and Noctis. “Play! Play! Play!” He screamed as he crawled around.  
Lightning and Noctis followed him with their eyes, trying to assess where he was going to move to next. The man reeked of darkness; either something possessed him or he _is_ something dark.

“What’s the matter kiddies? Come play!” The man then flew at them.

Lightning and Noctis dodged. The cat bounced off the wall and leapt at the enemy, biting and scratching harshly. The psycho screamed, irritating the duo’s sensitive ears. Noctis rushed over and was gone in a light _fwip_ , then reappeared in an instant besides Lightning and the psycho. He punched the man in the face with a force stronger than a normal man’s full force.  
Lightning jumped off when the man started falling off the beams from the force of Noctis’ punch. She landed on her partner’s shoulder then jumped back on the man with an unforgiving attacking force.

The psycho kept shrieking in pain; the sounds of his screams were completely irritating to the duo. But if they allowed themselves to cover their ears or shrink back from the noise, it would give their enemy the upper hand.

The psycho finally snatched Lightning from his face and tossed her to the side. She bounced back at him and attacked again while Noctis rushed forward to tackle him.  
“Agh! You don’t play fair!” The psycho wailed and reached into his filthy jacket to retrieve a sharp knife. Noctis moved away and Lightning bit down hard on the man’s hand, attempting to make him drop the knife.

The psycho started banging his free hand against Lightning’s skull, trying to shake her off. Lightning growled, ignoring the aching pain in her head and the blood that started dripping down her fur.

Noctis waved his hand to the side, a falchion materialized in midair. The sword appeared to have some sort of engine attached to the hilt; Noctis’—and perhaps all of the other Caelums’—standard blade. He waved his hand again and the sword flew towards the enemy.  
The psycho saw the weapon approaching and quickly swung his knife arm around, showing Lightning to the deadly blade.  
Noctis’ eyes widened and he immediately ordered the sword to change course. Fortunately it avoided Lightning and scraped the man’s shoulder. The man snarled; he was starting to become angrier and angrier. He cried out like a child throwing a tantrum and swung around madly. He stared at Lightning like an insane beast and swung around some more. He then smacked at her had again and continued to shake around until he finally threw the cat off.  
Lightning, dizzy from being bashed in the skull, was sent flying off the side and crashed into the nearest wall, sending debris flying.

“Lightning!” Noctis clenched his fist and charged at the psycho again.

The man swung his bleeding knife-holding hand at Noctis, scraping at his shirt and wounding his chest slightly. Noctis growled and touched the slash mark only to see blood on his hand.  
“Hehe! Blood! Beautiful blood!” The man screamed in a shrill voice and pranced around like a crazed monkey, slashing at Noctis repeatedly until the Caelum was partially covered in bloody slashes.

A sudden crash and boom caught the two opponents’ attention.

Lightning rose from the debris, and she was breathing hard as if she were running out of air or simply out of breath completely.  
Noctis’ heart jumped with concern at the sight of his cat; her white fur was stained with her own blood and her eyes were wide as she breathed hard. Her claws were still out but her tail was pointing horizontally.

Noctis tried calling out to her. “Lightning!”

The cat’s hard breathing started to intensify until she finally looked up and stared at the two men before her. Her blue eyes were wide as if in horror then, to Noctis’ shock, her eyes flashed and glowed blue. The blue glow seemed to say _“Danger!”_ as Noctis look into them.  
Lightning’s fangs clamped together and she snarled and arched her back. Without warning, she rushed forward at an inhumane speed.

The psycho screamed sorely and threw his knife at her, but the cat dodged easily.

Lightning seemed possessed with the way she ran forward at light speed and dodged the weapon. Suddenly, she jumped into the air and curled her body into a ball and started spinning.  
Noctis watched as her spinning form flew at her target faster and faster until electric currents engulfed her body. Lightning crashed into the enemy with a loud slam that sounded like thunder. Everything went off like an unstoppable raging thunderstorm that cannot be quelled. The psycho screamed in terror and pain as electricity flashed all around them and a huge blast went off.

Outside of the mall, the officials and spectators saw the explosion.

Officers then began ramming down the doors of the mall until it gave in and they were able to finally rush in. As they ran up the floor they knew the culprit was in, they froze. Nobody was there.  
“Hey look at this!” One of the officers called, lifting up a filthy jacket. It was slightly scorched and the officer jumped when he felt a tiny harmless electric shock hit him. He dropped the jacket and his comrades stared at it in confusion. The man had disappeared.

As officers searched the entire mall, they did not notice two sets of blood trails leading out of the back of the building… 

* * *

 

Noctis panted tiredly as he entered his apartment and collapsed on the floor. Beside him, Lightning fell to the floor, blood dripping from her head and the rest of her body just as Noctis was bleeding from his torso due to the knife wounds.  
Weakly, Noctis reached over and touched Lightning’s head gently. “Light… You…did it…you…learned a technique…” He smiled tiredly.

Lightning panted but it was at a normal pace this time. “What…technique?”

“You…created some sort of thunderstorm charge…attack… I knew you would be able to learn something new soon…” Noctis smiled and stroked Lightning’s battered body then winced when his own wounds stung. “I may be able to heal in about an hour or two. But you won’t.” Lightning struggled to her feet despite Noctis’ protests. Already her regenerative abilities were kicking in since she was able to walk properly with each passing minute.

Lightning growled as she rose to her back legs and shifted into human form.

Ignoring her wounds, she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom then returned to Noctis. She dragged him over to the couch and laid him down before she started taking care of his cuts.  
Noctis blushed as she took his shirt off in order to clean his wounds and bandage them up.  
“Lightning…” He gasped. His partner ruffled his hair, smiling reassuringly before she laid down beside him, not bothering to change back into a feline and too tired to do so. She was asleep instantly.

Noctis smiled lovingly and stroked her pink-tinted hair as he started falling asleep. “You’re…my good kitty.” He whispered and kissed her cheek then followed her to the land of slumber.


	15. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: He knew he hurt her. He deserved it if she rejected his apologies. But before he walks away, he desires to see her one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Noctis stared up at her through the window. As he stood under the pouring rain, he gazed up at Lightning Farron’s lovely and powerful form from her open window. He knew he had no right to come running back to her when it was him who said hurtful words and walked away when she was only trying to talk to him.

He shot her down, left her because he was desperate for perfection especially in his love life.

Noctis knew Lightning would probably shut the door in his face if she saw him, but he needed to see her one more time before he walked away for good so he would no longer hurt her feelings again. Swallowing hard, he inhaled and exhaled slowly before taking a step towards her front door.  
If she punched him, then it would be well-deserved.  
Noctis ran a hand through his rain-soaked hair nervously then lifted that same hand up to knock on her front door. He waited a few moments until the door opened, revealing Lightning in a simple white shirt and brown shorts.

She stared at him blankly, but he could tell she was surprised.

“What is it?” She asked with a sigh, as if expecting him to start another argument with her again. Noctis gulped and tried to control the urge to wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers while he apologized; he would apologize, but not kiss or hold her. No, Lightning would not allow that, not after what he said to her and called her.

“I…I’m sorry for disturbing you at this hour…” He began, attempting to be polite and apologetic; “I just came to—” Lightning lifted a hand, cutting him off. “Listen, I’m sorry for mouthing off and judging so quickly. No need to repeat yourself again.”  
Noctis’ breathing quickened at a panicked pace and he shook his head almost frantically. “No, that’s not it. _I_ should be the one to say sorry.” Lightning raised an eyebrow at him, surprised once again. “Pardon?” “I’m sorry, Lightning. For what I said to you… I did not mean it. I was just frustrated; I only wanted you to understand—” “I understand perfectly, Noctis.” Lightning said sternly.

Noctis lowered his head. “I… I am so sorry. I thought… I thought I was making the right decisions. I only wanted to…have a perfect match in life.” It was a pathetic and stupid reason, he knew. But all his life he had wanted a fairytale love life and girl.  
Lightning was the opposite of the fairytale girl, but Noctis now knew that was no excuse to hurt her feelings like he did even though she did not show it; Lightning was a human like him and everyone else. She had emotion, she felt pain, and he had caused it.

Lightning leaned against the doorframe. “So…why are you here? Really.”

“I told you; I wanted to apologize.” Noctis repeated. She sighed, “You just said it. Is there anything else?” “Not…really…” He admitted sheepishly and stared at the ground.  
The strawberry-blonde woman stared at him for a long moment then exhaled before asking patiently, “What did you really come here for? It can’t be _just_ to say sorry—for whatever reason I will never know.”

With his confidence practically shattered, Noctis fisted his hand in his hair. “What do you want me to say? I wanted to say sorry, but you’re right; I did want something else. But I can’t do or ask for it because I know you won’t take me back now!”  
Lightning shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re right; I won’t take you back.” Noctis lowered his head again and nodded. “But that is no reason for me to just leave you out in the rain.” Lightning’s words surprised Noctis. He looked up at her, eyes wide. “What?”

“Come inside.” Lightning moved away from the doorframe and walked into her house.

Noctis stood there, soaking under the heavy rain, stunned. He expected her to say she would not take him back into her life, but he _did not_ expect her to actually allow him into her house. “You planning on getting in or are you just going to stay out there and get a fever?” Lightning called out.  
He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and hurried inside and closed the door behind him. He sighed and stood there, looking around; he will miss being in this house, close to Lightning. It was too late to regret anything now, he had already ruined things between them for the sake of his wish for a perfect fantasy relationship.

Lightning returned to the living room with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

She handed it to Noctis before sitting down on the couch to watch the news. Noctis watched her silently; how could have let this woman go?  
Nervously, he walked over to the couch. “Can I…sit?” Lightning scooted over, eyes still glued to the screen. He settled down beside her and stared at his mug of hot chocolate. “So, uh…how have you been?” Noctis mentally hit himself for letting his shy side show up at this time, but this was Lightning; she knows him too well and he could not help it.  
The strawberry-blonde glanced at him. “… Fine. Why?” “Nothing! Just…wondering. I was an asshole, but I’m glad you’re doing okay. You’ve always been a fighter…” He sighed in defeat.

Lightning sighed as well. “It _did_ hurt. But it’s not like I can have you around forever; sooner or later one of us was bound to leave.”

Noctis tensed. She had been expecting he would leave her for someone else? “Why? Why would you…?” “You said so yourself. I don’t feel. I’m just not cut out for this sort of thing.” She replied simply, as if it were not a big deal. He shook his head. “I didn’t mean that! I was only…! I don’t why I said that to you, but I do know that it hurt you. So why aren’t you…mad at me?”

“I am mad. And to tell you the truth, I very much would like to break your face at the moment.” Lightning admitted casually. Noctis breathed in and braced himself for a punch. “But I won’t do it.” He heard Lightning say finally. He opened his eyes and stared at her questioningly. “Why not?” “Because then I would stooping down to a level of someone who is desperate. Besides, it’s forgiven.” She shrugged and looked back at the television. Noctis what not sure what exactly had happened, but if she forgave him…

“So…we’re still friends?” He asked.

“Yeah. Still friends.”

“Good enough.” He smiled to himself; yes it should be good enough. She may not take him back as a lover, but at least he was still allowed to be around her. “Just…don’t push it.” Lightning warned, glancing at him sternly. Noctis nodded with a nervous smile.  
A comfortable silence passed between the pair after that. Noctis still could not help but glance Lightning’s way every once in a while. He felt his heart grow heavy but he pushed it back, reminding himself to be grateful that she still allowed him in as a friend.

He soon grew weary and began leaning towards Lightning. He laid his head on her shoulder. “Can I?” Lightning looked at him then nodded. “Sure.”

Noctis relaxed and kept his head in place, taking in her scent and keeping it in his memory; the smell of sweet peach, roses, and feminine musk. Lightning’s natural smell. “You sure this doesn’t bother you?” He looked up at her. She shook her head. “It’s fine. Just don’t push your luck.” Noctis smiled; she was nice when she wanted to be. “Thanks.”

After what felt like hours, Noctis was starting to grow heavy with sleep. Lightning moved off the couch. “You can stay here for the night if you want to. Take the couch.” Noctis nodded and laid down with a tired sigh. Lightning watched him for a moment then headed upstairs to clean up and go to bed.  
The dark-haired man watched her every moment as she walked up the stairs then settled back down. He stared up at the ceiling, musing to himself. He knew he had a lot to answer for but Lightning just allowed him in—not in the same way as before he knew—but it still made him feel happy; he was wrong when he told her she felt nothing, and now he was having his payback, even if it was a gentle payback. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him for the next few hours. 

* * *

 

He slowly roused from his sleep, but not completely. He felt something drape over him, awakening him a bit more. He opened his eyes slightly, but enough to still look asleep.

Lightning stood over him and draped a blanket over his body. She watched him for a minute then shook her head with a sad-sounding sigh. “I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted.” She whispered before retreating to her room upstairs once again, leaving her unexpected guest alone once again.

Noctis’ eyes widened and he sat up, pushing down the blanket to his lower body in the process. Did he just hear her right? All this time, she blamed herself for his leaving? Why?

He got off the couch, his eyes staying on the stairs. Now he felt twice as worse; Lightning really was mad at him, but at the same time, she believed what he had told her was true. He clenched his fists. No, he will not allow her to shoulder those feelings; he needed to clear things up with her, let her know it was not because of the kind of person she was.  
Steeling himself, he walked upstairs. He moved slowly, quietly as to not awaken Lightning if she was asleep. He calmed his nerves once he was in front of Lightning’s bedroom door.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it on the doorknob.

Noctis cringed when the door creaked once it opened slightly. “Stupid door’s gonna give me away…” He cursed. Letting it slip, he peeked into her room and found her in bed lying on her side and facing the window. The moonlight that streaked in seemed to give her a goddess’s glow, making Noctis’ face burn bright red at the beauty.

He crept closer until he was at her bedside.

Gently, he placed a hand on her head and ran it down her hair softly. He held his breath. “What are you doing?” Noctis jumped at Lightning’s voice and fought to regain his composure. “I… I was just…” Lightning sat up and looked at him with that usually blunt expression on her face. “Any reason why you snuck into my room?” She asked.  
Noctis looked away shamefully. “Sorry. I just…couldn’t sleep.” He lied. Whether Lightning saw through his lie or not, she merely rolled her eyes at him. “So? What do you want me to do about it?” “Can I…stay here for a bit? You know, keep you company for a while? I mean if it’s not too much trouble.”  “Fine.” She scooted to give him space to sit beside her.

The awkward feeling did not wear off and Noctis felt like he needed to say something fast.

“Listen, Lightning…why did you allow me to say such things to you _and_ let me go so easily? The truth this time.” He said seriously. Lightning huffed. “It’s none of your business.” Her friend shook his head. “Please Light.” He persisted. She stared at her hands. “It didn’t surprise me, actually. I knew it would come to it sooner or later.” “Why?”

“Look at me. You said so: I’m not…” Lightning sighed, not wanting to start any unnecessary drama.

Noctis wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. “No. I was wrong, and I am sorry. I don’t know how to express how sorry I am, Light. I won’t ask you to take me back; I deserve it. But…I will never hurt you like that again. I promise.” “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Noctis.” Lightning whispered.  
Noctis looked at her sadly. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here…” Lightning turned in his arms to face the window again and soon he could feel her calm breathing, indicating that she was asleep at last. He kept his arms around her shoulders as he watched her.

Noctis kissed the top of her head and whispered against her hair, “I’m so sorry. I love you.”


	16. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Genre: Dark Romance  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: She left him. He wants her; she belongs to no one but him and him alone. Nobody else was allowed to have her. Nobody.
> 
> CAUTION: Dark/Split Personality Noctis, Dark Prompto, Dark Ignis, Dark Gladiolus, and Mysterious Lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

Noctis stared at the fireplace as he sat on his chair. As he watched the flames dance, the spectacle was reflected in his dark, emotionless blue eyes. Ever since _she_ left, left him, packed her things and walked out of the mansion they called home, Noctis had been visiting his study more often to think, contemplate, and plot.  
His wife, his possession left him there, showed him the divorce papers and walked away. He had never felt so enraged and so compelled to go after her and punish her for turning her back on him. She was _his_ and his alone; and she knew it. She knew very well that she was still his property the moment they laid their eyes on each other.

 _Lightning_. Her name remained on his lips, even mingling with the taste of the glass of brandy he held in his hand. He took another sip and her name came flying back into his mind once more. Noctis snarled at the thought of another man accosting his precious goddess of a wife. He would kill the man first, tear out his organs and feed them to the scum before he could even lay his eyes on her. The vision of him ripping a man’s throat out for even looking or admiring his wife, made Noctis smirk. But what made him tense eagerly was the thought of how he would punish his lovely wife.

Even now his blood boiled with desire for her and only her.

He once tried reliving himself by spending time with a willing whore, but before either of them could feel the fire, he literally shoved her off and tossed her out of his bed; they were all nothing but common bitches and sluts. They were all weak and ready to detonate and orgasm and the very first contact. It disgusted Noctis to the point that he wanted to gouge his own eyes out.

Lightning was the only one worthy enough to pleasure him. She was his equal and matched his vitality and stamina; she did not easily give in or collapse and by the end of the day, she still had plenty of energy left.  
It pleased him to no end at how lucky he was to have found such a treasure, one that nobody ever thought to consider. Yes, Lightning Farron was a strong, solitary, cold, independent woman; a type of woman no man wanted—what fools they all are. They all craved for a perfect romance with the perfect girl or woman. They all wished for a delicate and soft and breakable female to hold and cherish. What ignorant worms… Lightning was powerful physically, mentally, and emotionally; he did not have to be gentle with her if he did not feel like it, and she never asked for him to be gentle.

She did not whine or cry that he was being too hard; she fought back and enjoyed being dominated and dominating him.  
She was durable and not like fragile glass that was ready to break down and cry if he did something wrong or treated her badly. No. Lightning was a fighter, a warrior goddess in Noctis’ eyes. If no man would see how much of a treasure she was just because she was not an obvious-loving-far-fetched kind of woman, then they had no right to ever come and take her from him.

Noctis lifted the glass up to his face and stared at the brandy.

He slowly swirled the liquid around, thinking of what his goddess-like wife might be doing at the moment. He glared at the glass’s contents; Lightning’s friends had better not be trying to match their ‘fearless leader’ with someone else. They knew damn well Lightning was his; he had proven it to them many times.  
But of course, as loving and caring friends, they became concerned with how he kept Lightning on a tight leash. But they misunderstood. It was not a tight leash; he had merely been staking his claim, marking his territory. Lightning did not complain. She never does. Lightning always allowed him to do whatever he liked with her, and she enjoyed it. But if she did not, she retaliated and played hard-to-get. It always turned him on whenever she growled and pushed his face away; he would chase her until she gave in to him and he gives in to her. The next few hours would be of only them tangling in their sheets for the next few hours.

Noctis groaned and placed the glass against his forehead. No matter what that woman thought, she was still and will always be his wife. She should have counted her blessings that she was nothing like his first wife; when the bitch betrayed him because he ‘had changed’ he hunted them down like animals and once he and the boys had that bitch of a wife and her lover cornered, Noctis had the pleasure of pulling the trigger. He shot the bullet at the man’s chest then his leg while the boys grabbed his lover—Noctis no longer considered her a wife the moment he learned she was seeing another man.

He came for her next; punching her in the face before he and the boys broke her bones. He finished her off with a shot to the head.

He regretted nothing. Stella had been very weak like all other women anyway and she most certainly would _not_ be missed. After all, only one year into their marriage and already she started saying things like he had changed or he was not the sweet man she knew and some other pathetic bullshit. She whined and screamed and whimpered like a battered dog that needed to be put down.  
It was then a month after that she had met someone new. A man who treated her right, no doubt. Still, it enraged Noctis to know that she was doing shit and became a slut behind his back. It pleased him to know that he had put a stop to both of them and their disgusting display of affection. Prompto had fun watching the two victims yell in terror and Noctis knew he could not wait for it to happen again.

But then, Noctis found Lightning Farron. It had been an accident, but she practically saved his life at that time.

She had been on duty—she was part of a security regiment of the town—she and a few others were after an escaped convicted. With Noctis’ luck, as he walked out of the bar with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus at his heels, the desperate man tried shooting at Noctis and his boys to clear the way, but then, like her namesake, Lightning pounced and pinned the man down.  
Despite how much her eyes said she wanted to shoot the convict dead, she had restrained herself, cuffed the man and sent him off to other officers. It was then Noctis’ eyes found hers; he was instantly drawn.

He had the chance to talk to her when her superior insisted he meet the soldier who saved his life.

Noctis took a good look at Lightning and she only stared back blankly, uninterested. He had smirked inwardly; she would be a challenge. He liked that. He never encountered a challenge before; all the women he met, including his ex-wife were weak insignificant worms.  
When he learned of her name, he was drawn to her even more. Her name was not only unique, but it sounded male. _Lightning_. Not the name of a woman at all, and yet is suited her very well like she had been born for that name and the name had been meant for her from the beginning, just like he was.

It took a lot of time and too long until Lightning gave in to his advances and allowed him to court her properly.

She was definitely not a stereotypical woman. And preferred it that way. She did things that no woman did on dates, went to places that were not considered romantic for a date—and that suited Noctis just fine as he enjoyed the places she picked whenever he asked where she wanted to go on their date. She insisted on splitting the bill and unlike all those bullshit magazine tips on dating, it worked out just fine between them and they got along fairly well.  
It went on for months until Noctis felt it was finally time to make her his forever, officially. Spending time with the infamous Lightning Farron stirred emotions within Noctis’ dark heart that he never thought was possible, it was one of the reasons he wanted her for himself alone, and only her.

Noctis drained glass and set the glass down on the floor beside his chair. He sighed as he leaned forward onto his hands.

A loud bang of the study’s door opening made Noctis turn around and stare. Prompto came in with Ignis and Gladiolus following. “Hey Noct! Have anything planned?” He grinned sinisterly, excited about something. Noctis gave his friends a look. “I don’t plan on going with you dirt bags to any whore house, if that is what you’re implying.” “Nah! I’m not feelin’ it tonight. But what I meant was; what are you gonna do about Lightning?” Prompto said.

The dark-haired man frowned and glared at the fireplace again. “Why?”

The blonde man pumped his fists eagerly. “So? When do you plan on killing her?” Noctis shot up from his chair and glared at his posse. “Whoever said I was going to kill her?” He snarled. Prompto shrugged. “Come on man, she _left_ you! She divorced you and walked out. You probably want to get back at the bitch, right?” Noctis grabbed Prompto by the collar of his shirt. “She’s _not_ a bitch! And you know it!”

“What about the last one you had? She played you for a sucker, running off with some guy like a whore.” The blonde said. “Yeah, but this one never broke my heart, now did she?” Noctis growled then let go of his friend. “No. We are _not_ going to kill this one. I want this one and I want her alive and well.”

Prompto frowned. “That’s no fun…”

“ _I_ say, Prompto. I say! You hear me?!” Noctis scolded, making the trio cringe.

“Fine, fine.” The blonde man backed down. Ignis cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Well then…what do you have in mind, if not another murder?” Noctis smirked. “That is something between me and myself only.”

 

Lightning rolled her shoulders; the feeling of exhaustion from her last assignment was finally catching up. She cursed Serah mentally for being right most of the time.  
She collapsed on her couch with a sigh and rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index fingers. It had been about two months since the divorce and she would be lying is she said she did not miss Noctis’ touches. Yes, she did sign the papers, but her true intent was a private matter that only she knew. Not even Noctis knew her real intentions for the divorce, only that she wanted to break her ties with him.

She huffed to herself and stood up, intending on getting some sleep for the night.

Amodar had practically kicked her out of work while insisting that she needed a break. Now she had no choice but to follow his advice and take a damn break. She was sure that by now Serah would have learned she had no work for the whole week and the others were probably going to drag her around town to hang out.  
Lightning groaned at the thought as she headed upstairs to her room. She went into the bathroom and stripped down before entering the shower.

The warm water calmed the soldier down and relaxed her tense muscles a bit.

Lightning stood still for a moment, letting the warm droplets sprinkle down her strong scarred back. She rolled her neck with a tired sigh as she turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a large towel around her body. Lightning stared at her reflection; she _did_ look a little worn out. After all, her last assignment lasted about two weeks. She supposed it was a good enough reason to rest. But she still preferred it if she had gone to work tomorrow. However it was unlikely thanks to Lieutenant Amodar.

Though they said nothing, Lightning knew the others believed she had gone into a silent depression and it irked her to know they would have so little faith in her; yes she was upset she had to divorce Noctis, but she _had to_. It was the only way to get out of his grip for a while since she knew how…clingy he was.  
She got dressed in a simple white shirt and a brown short skirt. She dried her hair off with a smaller towel and glanced out of her bedroom window. The moonlight was pretty much the only thing that lit up her room tonight; she had not bothered with turning on the lights, not exactly feeling the brightest of moods that night.

Tossing the towel aside, it landed on the chair of her computer desk; Lightning sat down on her soft mattress and rubbed her temples, trying to fight back a headache that seemed to be coming on.

Damn Noctis; he was on her mind frequently and it was hard to get him out of her head. She needed to focus properly but thoughts of her ex-husband and herself during those cold nights was not helping in the least.  
Lightning shook her head and held back a blush; how embarrassing. Clearing her throat and her mind from anymore distracting thoughts, she laid down and pulled the covers over her.

 

Noctis stared at the darkened window with a dark, longing expression. He knew Lightning would return to her old house when she divorced him; with her sister engaged and living with her fiancé, Lightning had the house to herself. And that meant Noctis would have her to himself.

He licked his lips eagerly, already tasting his wife’s essence on his tongue. Heat and desire gathered in his lower regions and he tried holding back. He needed to get to her first.  
Sneaking into the house would be easy. After all, _nothing_ can keep him away from his beloved Lightning. Nothing and no one.

He had run out of his mansion and to her house when he could no longer suppress his need for her. The boys had cautioned him against it but he merely ignored them and ran off into the night, looking for the house Lightning lived in before she agreed to move in with and marry him.  
How wonderful it was for him to know that Lightning did indeed return to her old house, and despite the darkness, he knew Lightning was in there. She tends to sleep in the dark.

  _“Perfect…”_

He walked over to the front door and smirked darkly. “I am coming for you, _sweetheart_.” 

* * *

 

Lightning’s electric-blue eyes snapped open as her keen ears and senses went on high alert. She sat up and looked around; her trained eyes scanned the darkness. Her body tensed with caution as she sensed something was watching her. She stood up from bed and glanced out of her window. Nothing there.

Before she could turn around, her arms were seized from behind.

Acting fast, Lightning grabbed the arm and flipped the intruder onto the floor. The figure landed with a hard thud and groaned. “Full of energy as always…” That familiar voice struck her. She glared at the stranger in the darkness. “Noctis?”  
“Who else?” Noctis chuckled as he got up casually and dusted himself off. Instantly, he was in Lightning’s face, breathing at her cheeks. “Did you miss me sweetheart?” He purred. Lightning could feel his hands wandering up her body but she kept her eyes focused on his.

“Why are you here?”

“Why do you think? I came here for my _wife_ and I’m not leaving until I have her.”

“We’re divorced now in case your sick mind forgot.”

Noctis chuckled darkly. “So you say. But _you_ of all people should know that you are mine and mine alone. And you still are even to this day.” “Maybe.” Lightning said in a bored tone. Noctis growled and wrapped a hand around her neck, hard.  
Lightning grunted a bit but her eyes never left his and her body held still. Noctis laughed softly, almost in a crazy way and loosened his grip into a more comfortable kind of tight. “Ahhh Lightning… This is one of the reasons why I love you so. You fear nothing, don’t you? Usually when I hold woman by the throat they panic, and ooppsie! They’re dead.” He snickered at the thought.

Lightning rolled her eyes at him. “Right.”

“Do you have _any_ idea what it was like while you were gone? I have had fun with several little whores. Oh yes, they loved it. They begged me to take them and fuck them good!” Noctis taunted. Lightning remained in place and crossed her arms.  
Once again, he was impressed. “Not working is it now? To be honest, it was _horrible_. Those little sluts were pathetic and so…breakable. They feel and taste terrible, and they are ready to orgasm before I even had the chance to—” Noctis stopped himself and took deep calming breaths while he paced around the room. “Oh Light… The days were to terribly dark without you around. Prompto kept throwing random bitches and sluts at me and not one of them could even compare to you! Once, the boys went too far and the whore would not leave me alone! I broke her arms and legs before I twisted her neck around then buried her somewhere nobody would ever think to look! Ahh…” He sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his boiling temper.

Lightning slumped slightly. “And this concerns me, why?”

Noctis glared at her and snarled. “Oh it concerns you alright! _Everything_ concerns you! My nights have been cold and empty and boring! All these pathetic little whores the boys throw at me are pissing me off! I _cannot_ take another session with bitches I do not even touch because their filthy little bodies and attitudes repulse me to the point that I want to cut my own dick off! My have been _miserable_ ever since you left!” “… Sorry.” Lightning sighed, not sure what he was getting at.

“I came here for something Lightning and I won’t leave until I get it.”

“You know we can’t. You’re not even supposed to be here.”

“You think I give a fuck? You’re _mine_!”

“Hn…”

Noctis grabbed her by the arms and glared into her eyes. “Don’t give me that! You know damn well it’s true!” He calmed himself down again before stroking her thigh. “You know you want this as much as I do, Light. I know you do.” “Don’t do that.” Lightning warned.  
He shook his head at her then slipped his hand up her skirt. Lightning moaned lightly and gripped Noctis’ arms, digging her nails in. “You missed this, didn’t you sweetheart?” He cooed into her ear.

“…”

“Giving me the cold shoulder, hm? Let’s see if I can warm you up.”

“Don’t you even…”

“I will do what I want with you, _Éclair_.”

He licked her ear and nipped at the lobe, earning a purr from the back of Lightning’s throat. He smirked; his woman was about to become his all over again. He would have the pleasure in taking her again in three months since the divorce.

“Knock it off, Noctis.” Lightning growled, pushing him back slightly.

Noctis pulled her back to him and tsked, a playful glint in his eyes. “You’re not going anywhere, _amor meus_. Not again, ever again.” “Says who?” Lightning growled when his hand made contact with her core. “I say _amor meus_. I say.” He bit down on her neck before licking the mark he left behind. “Your Latin tongue won’t help.” She said bluntly.  
“Maybe not in a talking sense. But…I’m sure you would enjoy my ‘Lain tongue’ if it were…elsewhere.” Noctis winked seductively and sniffed her scent while his lips ravished her neck again, leaving marks on her skin.  
Lightning moaned and leaned her head back, allowing him more access. “Tell me you enjoy this. Tell me you want this.” Noctis urged, moaning in her neck and shoulder. “Stop denying me. Denying _us_. I want you Lightning, right now.” “… You know we shouldn’t be.” She grumbled. Noctis chuckled; another reason why he loved this woman. She did not succumb to lust so easily; she had brains and kept them in her head, she used her head and thinks with her head instead of her pussy like all other women do.

“Playing hard-to-get are we? Good, I love playing games with my wife.”

“ _Ex_ -wife.”

“Bullshit.”

Lightning rolled her eyes and bit his ear, making him groan. “You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me, Light.” He purred while his one hand stroked her core and the other caressed her backside. “Don’t make this any harder on yourself…” “You’re the one making it hard on yourself.” She rebuked, gripping the shoulders of his suit.  
“After all this time, you’re still so defiant and stubborn…and sturdy.” Noctis smirked and thrust his middle finger into her heat. Lightning grunted and gave him a look. He chuckled. “This is why you are so amazing. By now any woman would have orgasm from that. But you… Oh you…you’re still game. You provide me with comfort and warmth every night, challenges, and more.” “You’re crazy.” She grumbled against his lips.

Noctis licked her sweet lips and raised an eyebrow. “Am I? Because last time I checked, you loved it. I even wore my favorite suit when I came here looking for you; I know how much you love tearing it open for me…”

Lightning’s eyes stared at his suit and she sighed; he was right. The black suit was his favorite and hers as well. She loved seeing it on him, but she had to focus.  
“Not now, Noctis. Not now.” She lifted her left hand to his face. “I already took off the ring, more proof that we are not married now.” Noctis stared at her empty ring finger in disbelief then snarled.

“You bitch!”

“Say what you want.”

“You are _mine_ Lightning! _Mine_!”

He slammed her against the nearest wall and bit down harder on her neck. Lightning groaned and grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his fine black hair. “I will make you mine again!” She heard him swear before he lifted her up by her thighs and pressed his crotch against her. Lightning tensed when she felt that familiar hardness against her thighs but her body betrayed her by releasing a long moan. Noctis licked his lips and sucked on her collar bone before he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tore the clothing from her body.

“No bra?”

“I’m at home, not outside.”

Noctis smirked seductively and ran his tongue over her left breast before tracing the black ink figure there. He remembered when he saw Lightning’s XIII tattoo for the first time; it had turned him on to know she had not only a navel piercing, but a bold black XIII printed on her chest.  
“You still have the tattoo…good. I like it on you.” “Huh.” Lightning huffed, almost in complaint that he had stopped. He snickered then returned to his treatment of her body.

“Come on, enough with the resisting. Give in!” He snarled dangerously when his wife refused to make any moves on him.

Lightning held still and tried looking at something else, but Noctis would not have it. He bit down on her breast, dragging an aroused groan from her then thrust his fingers into her again, in and out, teasing her wet core. Lightning squirmed and held Noctis’ arms in a death grip.  
“You want it. Both of us want it…” He purred again and bucked against her, “Be glad I want you like this…if I didn’t I would have hunted you down and broke your neck and blow a bullet into your brain. But of course I am sure you would have put up a magnificent fight, as always…”  
Lightning slid her hand down his muscular chest until she touched the hem of his pants, making Noctis smirk smugly. However, the smirk left his face when Lightning gave him that familiar ‘deadly’ smirk of her own.

He gasped loudly when she pressed her palm against the hardness in front of his pants. The move drove him insane instantly and he was ready to take her. He held himself back first but Lightning was making it hard for him.

She stroked him hard and fast, putting a strain on his pants even more until he was sure he was just about ready to tear off the rest of whatever she was wearing, along with his own garments. Lightning had the pleasure of tearing his suit open before tossing it aside. Noctis growled and snatched her wrist up, sliding her hand down into his pants and boxers. Her hand gripped him firmly and Noctis bucked, hitting them both against the wall. Lightning grunted at the impact while she continued stroking his erection and was rewarded with aroused sounds of desire from Noctis. The dark man lowered his head to suckle on her breast, disorienting her for a second. Lightning tightened her grip on him, almost painfully but she knew he enjoyed it; after all, Noctis Lucis Caelum was both a sadist and masochist in bed.

“Yes! Don’t stop, sweetheart!”

“Noct…”

He ravished her lips after he had left his marks all over her body and smirked. “You’re way behind, Éclair… Maybe I should help…” He lifted her away from the wall and brought them to her bed where he allowed himself to fall back with Lightning in his arms.  
“You’re insane.” She chided. “Yes… Now keep going!” He growled eagerly, lifting his hips up for her as if inviting her for more. Lightning snorted at him. “Horny bastard.”

Noctis snarled warningly, sounding almost animalistic. Anyone would have been scared off but Lightning merely sighed and continued their previous activity.

She yanked his pants down along with his boxers and Noctis kicked them off him completely. He watched as his beloved treasure stroked him, pumped him, and pleasured him. He sat up slightly and held the back of her head. Lightning looked up and him and glared defiantly, he frowned at her expression and slowly pushed her head down onto his erection. She growled and moved her head away, not in the mood for his ‘oral games’.  
Noctis bit down on her shoulder roughly and rolled them over, turning Lightning onto her front. They exchanged annoyed snarls at each other as he held her to him. “Just for disobeying me, I am mounting you instead.” He whispered harshly and tore off her skirt and ripped her panties. “You’re paying for that.” Lightning huffed. She could hear the frown in his voice, “I’ll get you another one.”

Immediately he pounded himself into her, not giving her the chance to orient herself first. Lightning grunted at the sudden entry from behind and the clutched the sheets.

“I’ve…been…missing this…!” Noctis moaned as he thrust in and out at a merciless speed. Again, he mentally saluted Lightning for her endurance and tolerance of him. Any other stupid whore would have started to whine and complain like a bitch if he did this, but his Lightning took it all in stride. “Say you miss this, Light! Say you do!” “Grr…” She grunted.  
“Stubborn as always…” He quickened his pace and started going at her harder; he was sure she would be sore in the morning, but then again, so will he; Lightning always did manage to tire him out as she matched his stamina perfectly.

“Damn it Noctis!”

“You like that, you don’t you? You like it when I pound into you hard and fast.”

“I like it when you keep your mouth shut.”

He laughed darkly but obeyed. He continued his assault and felt Lightning respond to him. He grit his teeth as sweat formed on their bodies. They panted and moaned, breaking the silence of the night with their wild coupling.  
Noctis tensed as then let out a loud moan as he released along with Lightning. He panted heavily then turned his wife around and positioned himself above her.

Not letting her catch her breath first, he entered her once again.

He moaned happily when he finally felt the warmth of Lightning in months. It felt like forever and he intended to make the moment last as long as he wanted it to. He began his mating ritual; starting out slowly, eventually moving in and out faster and harder.  
Lightning dug her nails into Noctis’ back, leaving behind tender red marks. He hissed at the painful pleasure and rewarded her with a faster pace and harder thrust.

Soon the room was in complete chaos and disarray.

Lightning growled when she glanced at the condition of her room over Noctis’ shoulder. He chuckled and brought her attention back to him instantly with another wild thrust. Lightning responded to his touches and arched her back, connecting them to each other even more and bucking against him. The passion inside them grew and the heat intensified until they were no longer in control of their instincts.

They pounded harder and faster until the bed banged against the wall it stood against.

“Ahh! Lightning!”

“Noctis!”

Their voices mingled in the quiet night as they moved together in a sinful bliss. Noctis tightened his grip around Lightning’s thighs as he felt his climax coming on. He held on for a bit longer, trying to get Lightning to orgasm first. However, she was putting up a good fight herself and Noctis could feel himself loosing it fast.

He lifted her by the thighs and pounded into her even harder. He relished the long and hard moan that came from her lips. It reminded him of the many nights they had together before Lightning announced their so-called divorce. She still wanted him, and their current lovemaking was proof of that!  
Noctis felt a loud cry of pleasure as he thrust into Lightning’s heat a couple of more times. He gasped then growled.

He spilled his seed into her then hummed pleasantly when he felt her spill herself on him as well.

Lightning groaned and shifted a bit, looking away from Noctis and panting tiredly. Her dark lover was smiling now, in a gentle way. He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her shoulder. “Lightning…come home with me. Come back to the mansion.” “You know I can’t.” She replied in the same tone.  
Noctis frowned. “Why? The fact that we just fucked on your bed is proof you still want me! So why won’t you come back?” Lightning stared at him calmly. “We’re divorced now, Noctis. I just need some…space.”

“Bullshit! Space? I gave you space!”

“… You should leave, it’s nearly dawn. The others might drop in a couple of hours.”

Noctis pressed himself closer against Lightning and she felt him throb inside her. She groaned again. “You know you have to.” He sighed angrily but pulled out of her slowly, reluctant to leave her warmth.  
Lightning watched as he got dressed at a slow pace; she knew he was stalling but he would leave anyway.

“This isn’t over, Elciar!”

“I know it isn’t.”

Noctis returned to her as she sat up in bed then pressed his lips against the skin of her neck again and sucked and nipped until she was marked by him again. He looked at her meaningfully. “You are still mine, and I am still yours. Just you wait. I _will_ have you back!” He moved over to the window and climbed out; he looked at her one last time then was gone.  
With a sigh, Lightning stood up and rolled her neck and shoulders to shake off the soreness before getting dressed as well. He will be back, she knew him well. But until then she had a personal mission to accomplish before she could discuss anything with him. 

* * *

 

“Noct! Where have you been?” Prompto asked when he saw his friend return. Noctis glared at him. “None of your fucking business, that’s where.” “You were with the bitch that left you, right?” The blonde huffed. Noctis glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt. “I said to _never_ call her that! I still want this one! I will have this one while she still wants me as well! If I hear you or the others talk shit or plan to kill her, then I will kill you all. You hear me?”

Prompto lifted his hands up. “Okay, okay. Whatever.”

Noctis let him go and Prompto said, “The guys and I are having some chicks over. You can take your pick; there are plenty.” “You fucking invited whores over without _my_ permission? This is _my_ mansion! Never do anything like this without my consent again!” He yelled, starting to lose his cool. The blonde man frowned. “C’mon man! Cool the fuck off and just pick some slut to calm your shriveling dick down.”  
“Hell fucking no!” Noctis announced loudly. “And for your information, I already had my _cool-off_. And it was _paradise._ ” Prompto shrugged. “Fine. Be that way; more for us then.”

Noctis hmphed. “More for you, but better for me.” He muttered and headed for his and Lightning’s bedroom. He locked the door in case any of his idiot friends tried sending some worthless slut in then laid in bed, staring at the picture of himself and his wife that he kept under his pillow. He smirked as stroked his thumb over Lightning’s face. “You will be mine again, Lightning. And I will kill anyone who tries taking you away. 

* * *

 

“What in the hell happened to your neck?” Fang freaked while Snow, Sazh, Vanille, and Serah just stood back quietly and Lightning just stared back at her friend blandly. “I got bitten badly by bugs.”

“ _That_ has got to be some huge ass bug.” Snow said, staring at the red mark on his sister-in-law’s neck. “Let it go! I said it’s nothing!” Lightning did not want her friends to start freaking out over how she ended up sleeping with her ex-husband last night, especially when they thought she left him because she ‘finally came to her senses’. No, that was not why.

“Well then…let’s go.” Snow said with that goofy grin on his face. “And where, pray tell, are you guys dragging me to now?” The strawberry-blonde asked, raising an eyebrow at her brute of a brother-in-law. Fang grinned and ruffled the ‘Alpha female’s’ hair. “We are taking you out on the town; you need to relax, take it easy. You’re a free woman again!”

“Not really…” Lightning mumbled, not in the least bit amused.

“Hey, come on Sis. You need a break from the…stress.” Snow said carefully.

Lightning huffed then turned back towards the stairs. “Fine. Just…let me get ready and please don’t  ever try to drag me to some bar again, okay? I’m tired of always receiving warning from Amodar that I have to refrain from breaking random men’s faces.” The gang laughed and Sazh waved a hand. “Don’t you worry Light, that’s what I’m here for; party control.”

Lightning rolled her eyes and headed to her room. This was going to be a long day…


	17. Stroll With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Genre: Friendship, Romance  
> Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Vanille, Snow, Serah, Sazh, Fang, Hope  
> Pair: Lightis  
> Notes: It’s a special day and the gang prepares while Noctis takes his new official girlfriend on a stroll.  
> CAUTION: Part of the Courtship (Chapter III), Comfort (Chapter VI), and Start of Something New (Chapter XIII) installments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I must apologize; Chronicles has been uploaded onto fanfiction.net and I have never gotten the chance to upload it here, and it is pretty old in a way. Chronicles was written years ago when FFXV was still Versus and XIII-2 had not come out yet, up until it did. So when you read this, please be aware that this fic is full of drabbles that developed years ago and so in most chapters, names of characters who had not had their official names released yet (such as Regis Lucis Caelum) will be named differently, but in chapters that have and will be released during the current timeline, the correct names will be put to use. This may or may not be obvious, so please keep an eye out.  
> Also my writing had improved quite a been since then so if you have read my works of Sanctuaire and/or Drage Hjerte here on this site, then you will clearly see the big difference between how I write in those fics and in the drabbles of Chronicles.
> 
> I do not intend to make changes and keep posting the chapters as they were because Chronicles is meant to be a way to not only write some ideas, but to also compile these ideas and make use of them as a full story one day (Sanctuaire's origins began from one of Chronicles' chapters). Also please take note that these drabbles are like work in progress blueprints and should any of the "installments" in this fic be made into a full-fledged story, major changes and improvements will be made to them (refer to Sanctuaire as an example).
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and enjoy Chronicles.

The feeling of someone shaking her arm woke Lightning up from her little nap. She glared up at her culprit who was grinning. “What Noctis?” She grumbled, placing her arm over her eyes. Her new boyfriend dropped himself onto her bed right beside her, making the bed bounce a bit from his little drop. Lightning stared at him, clearly not amused and very much sleepy.

“How about the two of us do something together?” Noctis announced, the grin never leaving his face. His girlfriend grumbled against her pillow. “Is _that_ the only thing on your mind, you sick horny bastard?” Noctis laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him. “No, I was actually suggesting that we go somewhere and spend some time together. But since you suggested…” He moved his lips to her neck.

Lightning pushed his face away and looked at him blankly. “Go where?”

“Just around… You know take a stroll here and there in some place we enjoy.” Noctis said, twirling some of the hair that hung down her left shoulder. “Hm.” Lightning groaned and buried her face in her pillow again. Noctis pouted at her lack of response then slowly traced his fingers up her thigh. “But if you don’t feel like it…we can always do something else. Like cuddle.”  
Lightning immediately sprang up and headed for the bathroom, grumbling grumpily. “Give me a few minutes to get ready.” Noctris smirked playfully as he watched her every move. “Etro, I love this woman…” He sighed dreamily.

Lightning emerged from the bathroom after a few minutes and found Noctis already dressed and ready for a walk outside.

“Ready to get going, sweetheart?”

“Don’t call me sweetheart.”

“Fine. _Lightning_.”

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes. “Are we going or what?” “Come on.” Noctis wrapped an arm around her waist, grinning happily. “Take that goofy grin off your face.” Lightning grumbled in annoyance. “Yes, dear…” Noctis said in a sing-song voice, earning a punch in the shoulder from his girlfriend. _His girlfriend_. It felt so good to call someone that not only because they were in a relationship, but also because they cared for each other more than just the usual, normal couple. She saved his life, took in him during his darkest hour and learned to love him despite the kind of person he was before he met her.

“We’re taking your bike, if you don’t mind.” Noctis said as they headed into the garage. Lightning sighed and grabbed her bike’s key from the key hanger. “Fine then.”

When they got into the garage, Lightning opened the garage door while Noctis smoothed his hand over Lightning’s silvery-blue Odin. She twirled the key round her finger and mounted her bike. “Get on.” When Noctis did not move, Lightning groaned, “What is it?” “Can I…drive?” He asked, giving her his best puppy-dog look while he stared at her bike.  
Lightning stared at him for a few minutes then sighed in defeat and got off her Odin. “Fine.” Noctis grinned happily and got on the bike, Lightning got on behind him after he was saddled on.

His grin seemed to widen when she wrapped her arms around his waist reluctantly. “Don’t worry, I got us covered.” He started the engine and the bike jumped to life. Lightning pressed her head between his shoulders. “When was the last time you drove one of these?” To her surprise, Noctis laughed. “Never!”

Lightning’s eyes widened with horror. “ _Fuck_!” 

* * *

 

Noctis found himself laughing hard as he and Lightning walked towards the entrance of the mall with Lightning clutching her keys in her fist. “I am _never_ letting drive my Odin again!” She scolded, glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Noctis burst into a laughing fit once again, “I’m sorry! Sorry! It’s just…I have always wanted to drive a motorcycle!”

“Damn it Noct! You could have crashed my bike! And us both!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry sweet—Lightning.” He cleared his throat when she glared at him again.

The mall’s air conditioning blew into their faces, cooling them off from the rush of the ride they had. Lightning was still raging. “You should have fucking told me you never rode a motorcycle before!” “Calm down, we made it here safely, didn’t we?” Noctis snickered, trying to get his arms around Lightning who kept dodging him. “I am driving us back!” She insisted. Noctis raised his hands up. “Fine. Okay.”

“Tell me again; why are we here?” Lightning asked, looking around. Her boyfriend smiled gently and took her hand in his. “Want me to get you something? We can look for something you like.” “No thanks.” Lightning declined.

“Come on now!” Noctis pulled her along, passing by several stores he thought might appeal to his stoic girlfriend. “How about some music? Anything you like?” He asked as they entered a music store. Lightning shrugged. “I’m not picky; anything good is fine.”  
Noctis frowned in thought then looked around the store then looked outside. His expression brightened and he pulled Lightning along with him again. “How about some new accessories?” He gestured to the next store. “What for? I’m fine with this.” She touched the lightning bolt pendant around her neck. “But…since you insisted on spending on me for…no reason…” She trailed off. Noctis looked at her. “What?”

“Nothing. Why don’t you check out some music?” Lightning suggested. Noctis raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” Lightning touched her forehead to his and smiled. “Sure. Go ahead, I don’t mind.” Her boyfriend pressed a kiss on her forehead and smirked. “Hope you don’t mind if I pick some…sexy jazz for tonight…” “Just pick a good CD already!” Lightning hit him in the shoulder, almost playfully and Noctis went off.

He stared at the shelves, looking for some ‘sexy jazz’ as he said to Lightning.

Noctis smirked, imagining himself and Lightning dancing together to some sensual song on the stereo at home. Enlightened, he quickened his pace and looked around carefully for the perfect tracks to suit the mood. He found himself buying a couple of new CDs; some of his favorite bands and some what he felt were the best choices of romantic songs.

He found Lightning sitting on a nearby bench and approached her.

“Hey. I got the music; you’re going to have to dance with me to these tunes at home.” He said, smirking. Lightning actually chuckled and shook her head. “Fine. Just don’t try to molest me while dancing. Deal?” “No promises.” Noctis joked in return.  
“So…what did you do while you waited? I imagine you were bored without me to keep your lonely self company.” Noctis said as he sat beside her. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. “Don’t flatter yourself. I was actually enjoying my time sitting down and watching people pass by.” The young man stood up, bringing his girlfriend along.

“So…how about some ice cream?”

“Ice cream? Are you serious?”

“I am.”

Lightning seemed to go into a daze. Noctis tapped the side of her head. “You still with me babe?” “Yeah, sorry. I just…I hadn’t had ice cream since my parents died.” Lightning mumbled, a little embarrassed.  
“In that case, this calls for some ice cream. And look at that; we are in luck!” Noctis said, stopping in front of an ice cream store. The sign read _Stiria and Nix’s Ice Cream_. Lightning looked at Noctis and he seemed rather excited for some of the cold treat. “I take it you have had ice cream often?” “Not really. I didn’t get a chance to have some for a couple of months.” Noctis said, looking like a little boy about to receive some sweet rewards, much to Lightning’s disbelief.

Two tall women noticed the pair and smiled while saying unison, “Welcome to Stiria and Nix’s Ice Cream!” Lightning raised an eyebrow at how perfectly synced the women were; no doubt that they were Stiria and Nix.   
“I’m Nix.” “And I’m Stiria.” They introduced themselves. “What can we get you two…lovebirds, we assume.” Nix said with a friendly smile. Noctis and Lightning blushed; were they that obvious? Then again, Noctis was holding Lightning’s hand… “We have many flavors to choose from. Feel free to take your time to choose any and think up of any combinations.” Stiria said and she and her sister walked into the staff room.

Lightning cleared her throat awkwardly.

Noctis smiled and her rare bashfulness. “So, what flavor do you usually take?” “… Can’t remember.” Lightning admitted. “Then…” Noctis stared at a certain pink ice cream, “How about strawberry? Care to try that?” Lightning looked at him then at the ice cream. “… Strawberry…sure.” She said, sounding a bit unsure.  
As if on cue, the sisters returned. “Decided on anything yet?” Stiria asked. Nix stood behind her with an ice cream scoop in hand. Noctis nodded. “One strawberry ice cream and one blueberry ice cream.” He said. Nix swooped over and scooped the ice cream  up and placed them in two cones before handing the treats to Noctis. “That would be ten gil please.” Noctis paid up and took the cones. “Enjoy!” The sisters said as the pair left with their cold treats.

Noctis enjoyed his blueberry; Lightning just stared at her strawberry as if not knowing how to eat it.

“Come on Light, just lick it.” Noctis said, licking his own ice cream. Lightning sighed and licked the pink ball of cream on her cone. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with familiarity and Noctis smiled. “How is it?” “It’s good.” Lightning said simply. “See?” Noctis chuckled and bumped his head against hers gently.  
“What now?” Lightning asked, giving Noctis a look. He smiled and popped the last bit of his ice cream cone into his mouth. “How about we just enjoy the scenery of the mall?” He bent his head down and ran his tongue up Lightning’s strawberry ice cream sensually. “Hey!” Lightning growled. Noctis licked his lips and grinned. “Tastes like you.” “Shut up Noctis…”

The pair continued their walk, with Noctis trying to get bites from Lightning’s ice cream. She held the treat away from her boyfriend’s clutches and sweet tooth.

Noctis pouted at her when she ate the last bit of cone and ice cream. She smirked at him smugly and shrugged. “That was cruel, Ms. Farron.” Noctis teased, biting her ear playfully. Lightning grunted and moved her head away. “Can’t you keep your hands to yourself?” “Not when it comes to you.” He smirked suggestively. Before Lightning could respond, the pair bumped into a body. Some squealed as they hit the ground. “Hey watch where you’re— Caelum!” The brunette girl that bumped into them squealed like a crazed fangirl. Noctis groaned. _“Just fan-fucking-tastic…”_

“So nice to see you here baby…” The girl cooed at him. Noctis glared at her in annoyance. “Don’t call me baby. I’m with someone right now.” The girl looked at Lightning and scoffed. “Light bulb? Why is your ugly ass here?”

“Nice to see you’re still a complete worthless bitch, Lexi.” Lightning said nonchalantly. Lexi all but turned red with rage. “You little twat!”She moved up to Lightning, thinking to intimidate her, but to her shock, Lightning towered over her completely.   
“Get out of my face.” Lightning warned her eyes now serious. Noctis shoved the girl back and glared at her. “Get the fuck away, slut.” He growled, his own eyes looking dangerous. “Why Caelum? You had everything, you could have _anyone_ so why go for this…this… _robot_? She doesn’t even feel things, she’s like a super freak!” Lightning cracked her knuckles while looking at Lexi in boredom. Noctis looked at his girlfriend and nodded uncaringly.

“So in other words, you think you can feel more than Lightning here…” Noctis drawled, raising an eyebrow. Lexi smirked at Lightning smugly. “Oh I know I do baby.” Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
Noctis looked at her then turned to Lexi. “In that case…” He cracked his knuckles. “Welcome to La-la Land.” He pulled his arm back and in a second, his fist connected with the brunette’s face, hard. Lexi fell to the floor with a thud and Lightning blinked several times, surprised. Noctis shook his head in pity. “Damn sad bitch…”

“They say a real man doesn’t hit women.” Lightning said from behind him. Noctis smirked. “Maybe I’m not a _normal_ real man.” He turned around to face Lightning. She was smirking back at him. “I like abnormal.”

Noctis blushed and rubbed the back of his head shyly. He shook his head and tried his cool act. “Really? What else do you like?” “Don’t try to act cool, Noct.” Lightning teased, flicking him in the forehead before walking off.  
Her boyfriend watched as her backside swayed naturally as she walked away. His eyes grew dreamy and as he followed her closely. Lightning tried putting a little space between them but Noctis teasingly pressed himself up against her as she walked. “Stop that.” “Why? This feels nice.” He cooed.

The gang leader pushed his face away. “Horny bastard.”

“Hey, that reminds me. We should head back home now, I have something for you.” Noctis said and grabbed Lightning’s hand, pulling her along with him to the parking lot. “What are you up to now?” She grumbled. Noctis gave her a play-offended look. “Lightning, I’m hurt! You actually think I would plot something?” She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”  
When they reached her bike, Lightning jogged over and mounted the vehicle before Noctis could get on first. He pouted.

“Come on Light, let me drive again!”

“No!”

“Please, I’ll be more careful!”

“ _You_ are riding in the back!”

Noctis sighed and took his seat behind Lightning. “Spoilsport.” He joked, nipping her ear playfully as she pulled out of the parking lot. “Not while I’m driving.” She shook his lips off her and kept her eyes on the road as she drove them home.  
“You’re not going to be such a sourpuss once we get home.” Noctis hummed, tightening his hold round Lightning’s waist. She ignored him and kept driving. He shrugged in defeat. “Okay, fine.”

They arrived back home after a couple of minutes.

Lightning hopped off and pulled the key out. Noctis wrapped an arm around her shoulder and twirled his shopping bag around his finger. “Hope you like what I got for you.” He whispered into her ear. Lightning raised an eyebrow at him as they walked up to the door that led into the house. “What are you…?”

Noctis opened the door for her.

“ _Surprise!”_   Noctis grinned when the gang, along with Sazh and Hope jumped up and grinned at Lightning who was staring blankly, as if taking in what had just transpired. You didn’t forget your own birthday now, did ya Boss?” Fang said, pointing her thumb at the Happy Birthday banner that was hung up.  
Lightning shrugged. “I think I did.” “Well now you can enjoy yourself!” Hope said while holding some of the balloons in his hand. Snow chuckled at the young boy and ruffled his hair.  
“I cooked your favorites just for the occasion, Sis!” Serah announced, showing Lightning the dining table that was full of Serah’s best dishes.

Noctis kissed the side of Lightning’s head. “Happy Birthday, Lightning.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know my own girlfriend’s birthday and plan for it?”

The gang grinned at the spectacle and exchanged knowing looks. Lightning allowed herself to rest her head on Noctis’ shoulder. “Thanks…” She mumbled against his neck. Noctis grinned, a blush covering his cheeks. “Anything for my one and only girl.” He said, stroking her hair.

“Come on! Let’s go! We have a birthday to celebrate!” Snow announced, heading to the table. The gang laughed and sat down to eat.  
Serah’s meals were delicious; everyone had more than seconds until Snow jumped up with an idea in his head. Fang rolled her eyes, recognizing his expression.

“I, Snow Villiers challenge the birthday girl to an eating contest!” Snow said, pointing at Lightning.

Noctis’ eyes widened. “You’re not serious…” “He is.” Fang and Hope said in unison. Serah chuckled and shook her head. To Noctis’ surprise, Lightning leaned back against her chair. “Fine. Bring it on.”  
Snow grinned and pumped his fist. “Alright! Serah, bring on the grub!”  
The young Farron shrugged and did as told, trying to restrain her laughter. Noctis’ jaw dropped and he looked to Lightning. “You sure about this?” His girlfriend did not even blink. “It’s no big deal, really.”

Snow and Lightning sat facing each other at the table.

As soon as the food came in, Snow dug in hungrily at his plate. Lightning ate at a regular speed, ignoring Snow’s table manners, or lack of it. The gang watched with anxious grins on their faces. Noctis just stared at the sight then leaned towards Vanille. “What’s the goal here?” The redhead chuckled. “The one who throws up loses. Your eating speed doesn’t matter as long as you don’t barf.” Noctis nodded slowly and turned his eyes back to Lightning.

She was so…small compared to Snow. He knew she had an appetite, but Snow was much larger than she was; how would she be able to hold out to that?

After a few minutes and several servings later, Snow was beginning to slow down. Lightning was still eating at the same pace. Snow stared at her as he ate; he looked as if he might blow at any moment but he still put up a good fight.  
Soon, when Serah served the fried chicken and spaghetti, Snow held the chicken drumstick to his mouth reluctantly then dropped it on his plate.

He dashed out of the dining room and headed for the bathroom. After a few seconds, the sound of barfing was heard.

“And the winner is…Lightning Farron!” Sazh announced. The others whooped then laughed when Lightning took Snow’s share of the food and placed it on her own plate.  
She was swept off her feet by Noctis. “I didn’t think you could beat the big guy!” He laughed as he twirled her around. “I was just hungry.” Lightning said simply. Noctis chuckled and set her back down.

Snow returned to the bathroom and grinned sheepishly. “Looks like you win, Sis.” “I’m not your sister.” Lightning replied after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Presents time!” Vanille cheered and everyone gathered around. “Open mine first!” The redhead said, handing Lightning a box covered in rainbow-colored wrappings. Lightning stared at it doubtfully and opened the box slowly.  
Inside was a black leather zip-up tank top. On the backside was written in a Japanese kanji that meant ‘lightning’. Underneath the kanji figure was a red rose with thrones. Noctis whistled, impressed with the design. Lightning nodded in approval at Vanille. The redhead jumped up and hugged Lightning happily.

Next were Snow and Serah’s present. Lightning gave the two a look and opened the box.

Inside was a red scarf and empty photo album. “I made the scarf and Snow bought the album. We thought you might like something to put the memories in, and something to keep you warm during winter.” Serah said. Lightning smiled warmly and hugged her sister then ruffled her hair. Serah smiled back. Snow nodded at Lightning and she nodded back politely.

“Now mine is a little different.” Sazh said, picking up a pair of black fingerless gloves. “I made these myself; now they may look like normal gloves with metal knuckles that are designed differently from your blue gloves, but these babies are actually taser gloves. Use it for self defense; punch a guy and they go down with a nasty shock.”

Lightning smirked and took the gloves from Sazh when he handed them to her.

She put them on and clenched her right hand into a fist. A spark of electricity fizzed on her hand. Noctis watched her nervously, hoping she would not test it on anyone in the room. Lightning removed her gloves instead and chuckled. “Thanks Sazh.” The older man smiled and waved her off. “Think nothing of it.”

Hope’s present came next; it was a book titled ‘Legends of Valhalla’. Lightning almost laughed but ruffled the boy’s hair, grateful for the thought.

Fang grinned as she approached Lightning and handed her a small wrapped up box with a red robbon tied on. “Here’s _my_ present, Light.” Vanille suddenly cringed and braced herself, along with the others. Lightning looked at her friend cautiously and took the wrapping off the box.  
Noctis and Lightning’s faces burned bright red at the present; a box of blueberry and strawberry-flavored condoms. Fang’s grin widened into a suggestive one. “For those…cold nights when you two need to _warm up_.”

“Fang!” Lightning yelled, throwing the box at the dark-haired teen when she ran off into the hallway. 

* * *

 

The party ended well, despite the ruckus Fang’s antics caused. Lightning chased her around the block and back for an hour then gave up, saying it was not worth it. Fang was laughing while she panted tiredly. Everyone then pitched in with cleaning up the house and washing the dishes after that. Serah and Lightning could not remember the last time they had fun as sisters with friends around them.

Everyone took off after greeting Lightning a happy birthday and headed home.

Noctis picked up the box of condoms from the floor and walked over to his girlfriend. “So, uh…” Lightning sighed and snatched the box from his hand. “Damn that Fang.” She grumbled. Noctis chuckled and led them upstairs.  
He joined her in the shower and relished the feeling of each them washing each other’s bodies. They dressed for bed and Lightning faced Noctis. “Sorry we couldn’t try your…‘sexy jazz’ music.” “Don’t worry about it; there’s always tomorrow.” Noctis said with a smirk. “Happy Birthday Lightning.”

She smiled then sat up. “I…have something for you.”

Noctis watched as she took out something from underneath her pillow then handed it to him. He stared at it in awe; it was a shiny blue crystal that hung from a silver chain. He looked at Lightning. She took from his hands and placed it around his neck.  
“I bought this while you were in the music store.” She explained, blushing a bit while maintaining a calm expression. Noctis grabbed her into a hug and smiled into her hair. “I love it. Thank you, Éclair.”

Lightning wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. “I love you Caelum.” Noctis laid them down and smiled at her lovingly as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you too.” Lightning closed her eyes and Noctis followed her to the land of slumber.

In the dark, their pendants touched.


End file.
